Set Me Free
by yomegagurl01
Summary: AU: Takes place on Planet Vegetasei, where Prince Vegeta is forced into an arranged marriage. He soon discovers this marriage is not what he expected and his new wife is not so pleased herself. He decides to take matters into his own hands. B/V G/CC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I've decided to go back to writing after taking a 4 year break. I know I've said this before but I really have a good plan with this story and I'm hoping to continue it AND hopefully have some sequels and stuff. I would like to dedicate this story to my good friend who passed away 4 years ago and to my roommate who rekindled my love of Dragonball Z. Enjoy!

**Set Me Free**

Prologue

* * *

He slowly let out a long and heavy sigh as he ran his calloused hand through his ebony hair. Looking at the marble floor, the young prince could hear his father's voice starting to rise slightly behind the double oak doors leading into his private office. His father, the King of Vegetasei, was holding a meeting about the status of the planet he and his army had just conquered.

Within minutes, the king's voice became quiet and a mumbled goodbye made the prince look up at the double doors. After several seconds, 2 correspondents made their way past the prince, a slight nod as they departed. Vegeta stood up and stretched out his body, resulting in several cracks. The stiff chair he sat in truly made him feel old. He quickly strolled into his father's office, pushing the oak doors shut.

"I'm sure you know why you're here…" King Vegeta mumbled, not looking up from his paperwork.

Vegeta nodded and took a seat across from his father, taking in his surroundings. He rarely had a chance to come into his father's office but enjoyed his time whenever possible. Gazing around the large room, Vegeta secretly marveled at the style of his father's office. The walls were lined with rows upon rows of books, passed down through the family generations and dating back centuries. A large portrait of his father hung upon the wall above an extravagant stone fireplace. His father was dressed in his finest royal attire, sporting the colors of reds, blacks, and gold. Next Vegeta's eyes traveled to the various forms of furniture spread about the office, including black leather couches and matching chairs placed in a uniform fashion around the fireplace and strewn throughout the room. And finally, the prince rested his eyes on the dark marble desk that his father sat behind. It was by far the most gorgeous piece of furniture within the room. It was very large and held stacks of papers and various books that were arranged in an unorganized manner.

"There is one more thing…" His father stated, still scribbling away on a piece of paper. The statement caused Vegeta to snap out of his "trance" and give the king his full attention. The younger man folded his arms across his chest, signaling the king to continue. Finally, after what seemed liked hours, the king stopped and made eye contact with his only son. "I need you to go to the Planet Xersei. Their head in command just stopped by, asking for our aid in a war they are in."

Vegeta nodded, never breaking the eye contact with his father. He saw the men leave and assumed it was the commander. That is also the reason why his father summoned him in the first place and Vegeta had a feeling of what was coming next from the king's mouth.

"I need you and your top men to go over there and settle this little 'dispute' they are having."

Once again, the prince said nothing. He knew that this was his "job" and he always seemed to do the king's dirty little missions. Vegeta had no choice and an argument would only result in some form of punishment. Besides, after years and years of this, the prince liked the idea of leaving his home planet as much as he could to perform the act he loved the most: killing.

The prince promptly stood up to leave before the king halted him. "There is one more thing…" Vegeta completely forgot about this statement his father made before to him when he first entered the office. Not moving a muscle, the prince stood with his back facing his father, waiting for him to continue until finally his coarse voice said:

"Pick up your wife on your way back."

* * *

The click of Vegeta's black boots against the marble floor echoed throughout the palace walls. As soon as Vegeta had the brief meeting with his father, he made his way back to his private chambers located in the west part of the castle. Completely immersed within his thoughts, the prince nearly tripped down a flight of stairs and managed to knock over a butler. He emitted a growl and continued on his way until he reached his part of the palace. He was still in shock about the news of obtaining a wife. Sure, he was 20 years old, going to be turning 21 soon – which means he should have claimed a wife years ago – but his father of all people should know that women just tend to get in the way of everything.

Vegeta let out another growl as he quickly began to pack his things for the upcoming battle. Throwing his battle armor into the duffel, along with other bits of clothes and a few weapons, he zipped up the bag and called in a servant to inform his men of the departure.

Within minutes a servant, who was a young girl about the age of 15, knocked at the door. Vegeta ripped open the door and startled the girl so much she nearly jumped in fear. He noticed the scared look on her face but ignored it and proceeded to give her directions.

"Inform Kakarott, Radditz, and Bardock to meet me at the ship at sundown. I will be waiting for them there." The girl nodded feverishly and took off in the direction of his generals.

The young prince looked at his watch then gazed out the window. About an hour till sundown, which meant he better hurry and leave soon to make it in time. Glancing around his large and dimly lit room, he grabbed the duffel and swung it over his shoulder as he walked out the door and strolled down the hallway, heading towards the kitchen to get something quick to eat before his departure.

* * *

Within the hour, Vegeta had managed to have a quick dinner and make it to the ship. He was early (which he preferred) and he began to perform some final checks on the ship to make sure it would be running "smooth" while in flight.

The crew showed up shortly after Vegeta had finished his inspection and they boarded the moderate-sized vessel. The ship was a perfect size for Vegeta and his men; there were two bedrooms with connecting bathrooms, a small kitchen with dinning area, and the captain area, complete with two designated pilot seats to navigate the ship.

Vegeta was currently in his private bedroom when he heard the others board. It sounded as though they were excited about this little mission and he casually strolled out of his bedroom to greet his men.

Kakarott and Radditz took their places at the piloting stations while Bardock stared over their shoulders. They all turned when they heard the sound of footsteps. Rotating in their seats, all three faced their captain and waited for his instructions.

"What's the plan, chief?" Kakarott asked, a dumb grin plastered onto his face.

Vegeta frowned slightly but ignored the comment and delivered his instructions to the crew. "My father wants us to go to the Planet of Xersei and aid them in a war they are having. They are considered our allies and he wishes to remain on good terms with them. I believe this is a small mission, so we will be back shortly with no problems." With that, Vegeta left and made his way back to his bedroom to retire for the rest of the night.

* * *

As he laid on his bed, he laced his fingers together and continued to put them behind his head, giving slight support. Again, deep thoughts crossed his mind and he pondered over whether or not he should tell his crew that they would have to make a slight detour on the way back in order for him to get his wife. His men had no idea of this arranged marriage; it had been a secret and only known by those involved.

Earth. This is the planet that his soon-to-be wife lived and resided. He had never met the woman, nor did he care to. He had absolutely no interest with this business of marriage and felt he was too occupied to even care for a wife. The only reason he was to be betrothed to this lady was to form an alliance between Earth and Vegetasei. Yes, he agreed this was a good enough reason, but again he thought it was too soon. He thought he was doing a good job of putting it off, and truth be told, he was, until now.

The frustrated prince rolled onto his side and stared out the window, taking in the universe and space, which was sprinkled with bright stars. Little planets managed to creep into sight here and there but Vegeta did not pay any attention as he continued on with his thoughts.

Well, maybe a wife would not be so bad, he pondered. She could be waiting for him to return from his hard and exhausting day and begin to wait on him hand and foot. He smirked at this sight but quickly dismissed it with "that's what servants are for…" No, having a wife is not a good idea at all.

Finally giving into his aching eyes deprived from sleep, the young prince drifted off into his dreamless sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.

* * *

Set Me Free

Chapter 1

"I need some backup!"

Kakarott shouted into his scouter. He managed to outrun the enemies and was currently standing behind a tall tree. He was surrounded and had lost sight of the rest of the crew. Slightly out of breath, he tried once more to contact the rest of his group. "Where are you guys?"

"Suck it up and fight like a man, baby brother!"

Radditz shouted into the scouter, a smirk playing on his lips. He absolutely loved battles! It was his only excitement these days, otherwise he would be forced to attend a few meetings here and there with Vegeta and let's face it: that was just awful. Battle and war is what he lived for and probably what he would die for.

The strong Saiyan quickly took cover behind a tree of his own, about a hundred feet from his younger brother. While thinking about his next strategy to defeat the enemy, a sudden blast hit the side of the tree he was behind and managed to scrape against his right arm, ripping open the appendage and burning the flesh a little.

Radditz muttered a string of curses under his breath and crawled underneath a nearby bush, hoping the enemy did not see him. Ripping off his right sleeve, he wrapped the wound quickly and was back on his guard in no time.

* * *

Meanwhile, the young prince was busy fighting off what he thought was the last group of the enemy. He was a professional at wielding a sword and even better at hand-to-hand combat.

Now, after days of fighting, the once clean sword now glistened with fresh blood of the enemy. A mixture of sweat, blood, and dirt ran down the powerful muscles of the prince as he swung his sword with ease, slashing enemy after enemy.

Vegeta managed a glance over at his partner, who fought feet away. Bardock looked exhausted, which was understandable considering they had gone days without food, water, or sleep.

Suddenly, Bardock was knocked to his knees and the large alien stood with his sword poised ready to make the final blow.

The Saiyan prince instantly saw this threat and quickly decapitated the opposing fighter in front of him, kicking his body to the side as he dashed towards his fallen comrade. Jumping behind the alien enemy, he sliced the jugular before opponent even saw him coming.

Vegeta reached a hand down to help his accomplice to his feet. Bardock mumbled a 'thanks' in response and both quickly took their original stances and began to finish off the group of opponents.

The two suns crept behind the local mountains, slowly disappearing from the sky before Bardock and Vegeta realized their enemy was defeated and they had won the battle. Completely drained of all his energy, Bardock fell onto his knees and his chin touched his chest. Vegeta swiped his sword across his black shirt, wiping the blood and grime away before shoving it back into his holster.

"Come on, let's go find the others." Vegeta mumbled, heading in the direction of the forest. Bardock pushed himself from the ground and followed Vegeta into the wooded area.

* * *

Kakarott had become anxious and after hours of fleeing and hiding, he soon realized the enemy had not come after him. Curiously, he left his spot behind the tall tree and slowly crept through the forest. 'Where is everyone?' He had not seen or heard from the others since Radditz made the remark to him earlier and he figured he should take matters into his own hands, thus beginning his search for the team.

Cautiously, he lightly stepped around bushes and avoided trees for fear of a hidden enemy. Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced his right ankle and migrated to his lower leg. Kakarott let out a shrill yell before falling onto his back.

'Think you can outsmart me, eh?' Radditz thought, hearing the approaching opponent. He was still perched beneath the bush, awaiting any surprise attacks and sure enough, someone had managed to wander into his "territory".

Radditz swiftly grasped his sword and swung at the legs of his opponent, who was currently on his located on his left. He managed to knick the intruder on the right ankle, causing him to fall. Not the greatest damage he could have done, but now he was vulnerable. Radditz quickly leapt to his feet and charged out of the bush to find the invader someone who he least expected.

"Radditz, you son of a bitch!"

* * *

Vegeta and Bardock heard the younger of the two brothers shout, alerting his location. They both headed in that direction and soon found the other two members of their crew.

Radditz was leaning against a nearby tree, containing his laughter while his younger brother lay on the ground, grasping his wounded ankle.

"I can't believe you!" Kakarott shouted once more, slight anger in his tone of voice. Radditz shook his head at the situation and continued to cover his mouth with his hand in order to prevent the escaping smiles and chuckles.

The two realized they were no longer alone and looked pleased to see the other members of their group. The father of the two found the incident to be quite amusing as well but contained himself better than Radditz.

They all focused on Vegeta, who found no amusement in the occurrence. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his cold expression instantly killed the mood.

"Back to the ship." His deep, coarse voice echoed into the dark forest. It was becoming dark quickly and he preferred to sleep on the ship tonight. The prince quickly turned and was off in the opposite direction, walking towards the location of the ship.

* * *

Vegeta let the hot water run down his sore body, washing away blood and dirt down into the little drain located in the middle of the tiled shower floor. He ran a hand through his ebony hair, the other arm supporting his body as he leaned against the shower wall. He dropped both arms to his side and took in a deep breath, quickly releasing it with a slight groan. The prince allowed the water to run down his olive-toned body, soothing his aching muscles. Finally, he turned faucet handle and the water dribbled away to a complete stop.

The young prince wrapped a dark blue towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. He walked over to the mirror to quickly look himself over. He couldn't remember the last time he just stood in front of the mirror. Vegeta examined himself, looking at the grown man before him. He was getting old, well, _older_. He was no longer the little, weak boy. Instead, he was a man. 'And good looking at that' Vegeta smirked at the thought. But in all truth, he was. He had the body of a god, with his olive-toned skin and sleek muscles that made every man envious and every woman crave. Vegeta's right hand reached up to his pectoral muscles, his index finger tracing the scars that peppered his body, each one holding a story about a battle or torture and adding to the person he is today.

He dropped his hand to his side and walked into his bedroom, slipping on some black pants and a white t-shirt that outlined his upper body perfectly. He put on his black boots and left his bedroom to meet up with the rest of his crew.

Radditz was carefully trying to suture his brother's right ankle, a small smirk in the corner of his mouth. Kakarott glared at his older brother and watched the needle go in and out of his skin slowly. Throughout the procedure, he didn't even flinch. Soon, his brother was finished and grabbed the nearby roll of gauze and began to wrap the material into a secure bandage. "Finished." Radditz announced as his brother jumped down from the steel table.

Vegeta entered the room and examined his men before him. They looked up at his presence and nodded in their acknowledgement.

"To home?" Bardock asked, turning in his seat and starting to plug in the coordinates.

"No. To Earth." Vegeta's rustic voice halted the crew in their tracks.

Kakarott turned around, facing his captain. "Earth?"

"We can't forget my blushing bride" Vegeta muttered, a hint of a sarcastic smile on his lips.

His crew burst out into laughter and Bardock turned back to his station, plugging in the coordinates and setting their excursion on a slight detour. He shook his head with a grin at the thought of Vegeta married. That poor girl…

* * *

"Chi! Over here!"

The raven-haired princess ran over to her friend, who sat cross-legged among the summer daisies in the green meadow. She ran up to her companion and knelt down to her friend's level and curiously inspected around her. "What is it?"

The blue-haired young woman gazed at the princess, flashing a hidden smile. She brought her cupped hands to her friend's face. The princess peered cautiously inside before suddenly, her friend's hands opened and a large toad jumped out nearly touching her delicate face.

The dark haired girl stood up quickly, dusting herself off while the other fell over with fits of laughter, not even trying to control herself.

"Grow up, Bulma."

"Oh come on, Chi Chi! You have to admit, I got you good." Bulma giggled as Chi Chi turned away to sulk. Bulma quickly stumbled to her feet and ran after her long-time friend. "Chi! Wait up!"

The princess turned to face her friend, giving her a quick look over. She was clad in a white, summer dress and sporting brown sandals. Her hair contained several small, loose braids that were dispersed throughout the blue locks that were just past the shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled in the morning sun and her pale skin showed no flaws. She was absolutely gorgeous, Chi Chi sighed with a faint smile.

As Bulma reached Chi Chi, a servant from the palace was seen in the distance riding towards them on a white horse. Soon the rider reached the young women and quickly dismounted, bowing towards his princess.

"His highness wishes to see you immediately" He stated, now at eye level with Chi Chi and Bulma.

The Earth princess looked slightly confused at first but then quickly nodded. "We'll make our way back now. Tell my father that I will be there soon."

The guard nodded and mounted his horse, riding into the distance towards the palace.

"I wonder what that's all about" Chi Chi questioned to her life-long friend. Bulma shrugged and they began their journey back to the palace.

* * *

"Ah Vegeta! So glad you could make it! And I take it the battle on Xersei was a success?"

King Yemma greeted the prince as he walked down the stone pathway to Vegeta's ship. Vegeta stepped off the ship, his crew following in his tracks as they made their way towards the king of Earth until they finally came face to face.

"Follow me. My daughter is just getting ready." The king turned, making his way back into his large, stone white palace. Vegeta and his men followed, taking in their surroundings as they entered the kingdom.

Peacocks were scattered about the lawns and large, shaped bushes were sprinkled about as well. Flowerbeds were planted along the pathway, giving off magnificent colors of pink, yellow, blue, and purple. It was a beautiful day on Earth; sunny and 73 degrees.

Vegeta did not mind Earth. In fact, he truly did not mind the planet although he rarely got the chance to come. His thoughts were interrupted as he entered the large palace doors into a cooler environment. The prince almost let out a shiver (he was used to hotter temperatures on Vegetasei) but remained still and continued to follow the king into his throne room.

The king seated himself upon his white marble throne and glanced around the room, hoping his daughter was already waiting for him. Unfortunately, he was mistaken and he quickly signaled a guard over. "Where is she?" He hissed into the guard's ear.

The guard quickly ran off in search of the princess.

* * *

The princess and her friend entered the palace, laughing and giggling and talking about a local boy and his small crush on Bulma when one of the guards hurried towards them.

"Princess, your father summons you at once into the throne room" The guard stated, slightly out of breath due to his quick search for the princess and her friend.

Chi Chi nodded and turned quickly in the direction of her father's throne room, Bulma at her heels.

"Honestly, I do not know what is so import-" Chi Chi was suddenly interrupted as she entered the throne room and coming face to face with the Prince of Saiyans.

"Ah, Chi Chi, I would like to introduce you to Prince Vegeta, your future husband."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Didn't see that coming, yeah? Or maybe you did... Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review - I really enjoy reading your comments!


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Ok, I did change some things so characters may be a little OOC and also I didn't really like Chi Chi's father called "King Ox" or whatever so I just made up a new name for him but otherwise, ENJOY!

**Set Me Free**

Chapter 2

* * *

The dark haired princess stared out of her new bedroom window, vividly recalling the past few days. She let out a long sigh and thought about the events that took place before reaching her new home on Planet Vegetasei with her soon-to-be husband. Everything happened so quick and it all seemed like a blur. King Yemma arranged for his daughter's things to be packed and ready to go by the time the sun set and before she knew it, Chi Chi was off with her future husband.

A small smile made its way to her face when she thought about how her best friend managed to sneak aboard the ship with her. The young princess would have never made it this far without the support of her only friend, who comforted her the entire journey to Planet Vegetasei and promised she would be there for Chi Chi no matter what happened.

A knock at the door captured Chi Chi's attention away from the window. "Come in."

A male servant slowly opened the door. "Lady Bulma wishes your presence, your highness." He bowed and revealed the blued haired friend. She pushed past him and made her way to the princess, giving her a hug.

"How are you doing?" Bulma asked, pulling away and examining her friend's features.

"I'm alright. I'm just missing Earth" Chi Chi trailed off, again looking out the window and taking in Vegetasei's landscapes. The scenery was much like Earth's; green grass with forests and surrounded by mountains. Planet Vegetasei had more rugged terrain than Earth and instead of one sun, it had two suns accompanied by a very large moon, probably quadruple the size of Earth's, at night. The palace grounds contained beautiful gardens and green pastures, accented by the purple and blue mountains in the background. Yes, it was gorgeous to say the least.

"Cheer up, Chi." Bulma said, rubbing her friend's shoulder. She turned and made her way over to the bed, plopping herself down. "So how's your husband?"

The princess turned towards her friend, emitting a small growl from her throat with a disgusted look upon her face. "Oh Bulma, he's awful!" She cried. "We've spoken only little words here and there on the ship but after we landed, I haven't seen him at all! He clearly has no knowledge about how to treat a lady." She shook her head. "Well, I guess its for the best. I have no interest in seeing him at all."

Bulma shrugged and arose from the comfortable bed. "Well, let's not mope around here. Want to go for a walk in the gardens?"

Chi Chi slowly shook her head. "Sorry B, I need to go to some meetings. No fun for me anymore." A desperate smile crossed her features and she turned away from her friend. "I'll meet up with you later though."

Bulma nodded and left the princess's suite, exploring the hallways of the palace trying to find her way out to the gardens.

* * *

After hours of wandering the halls, Bulma still had yet to locate the exit into the gardens. She let out a frustrated growl and quickened her pace. She quickly turned the corner and ran straight into a muscular figure. Startled, Bulma lost her balance and instinctively seized the man's arm, pulling him towards the ground with her.

Bulma quickly pushed herself off the man and scooted back, sitting against the wall while she regained her surroundings. She rubbed her temples and recovered her "bearings" and glanced over at the intruding figure.

"Damn woman!" The man shouted, rubbing the side of his head. He growled and pushed himself away, quickly getting to his feet. He shook his head and pointed a finger towards her. "You need to watch where you're going, girl!"

Shocked, Bulma jumped to her feet and made her way over to the man. She jabbed her finger furiously into his muscular chest. "Listen here, mister!"

He slapped her finger away and continued to glare at the shorter female standing in front of him, mere inches apart. He was so close; he could smell her intoxicating scent and almost lost it. Almost. "Do you know who I am?" His thunderous voice bellowed throughout the hallways of the palace.

Taking a closer look, Bulma realized it was the Saiyan prince, Vegeta. She secretly cursed to herself for not realizing this earlier but she had only a glance here and there - not really a good look. "Yes I know who you are! But does that excuse you from manners?"

Stunned, his glare faltered for a moment but he quickly regained it. "Listen here, woman. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. By that alone, it means I am always right and you are always wrong." He smirked, a silent gloating session in his head. "So, apologize and I will consider forgiving you of this incident." He added, crossing his arms and awaiting for the girl to beg for forgiveness and worship him.

A disgusted look crossed her beautiful features. "Never" She hissed and quickly turned, walking away from him without a second glance back.

Again, the Saiyan prince was stunned by her reaction. He had never met someone so rude or so dishonorable towards him. She talked to him like he was a commoner; like he was just another lass running around the palace. Oh she infuriated him. And yet, a second thought crossed his mind. She treated him like no one ever treated him. She did not worship the ground he walked on or kiss his ass. How intriguing.

Stroking his chin, he continued to stare in the direction she sauntered off. He recalled her looks before. Yes, she's his future wife's slave or whatever. He could not forget those blue locks of hair.

Smirking, he turned in the opposite direction and made his way towards his suite. Oh yes, it would be interesting to have her around.

* * *

"Finally! About time!" The young woman made her way past the exit and a couple of guards into one of the palace gardens. She walked over towards a stone bench and sat down, admiring the gorgeous flowers that surrounded her still with the prince on her mind. "Oh that jerk!"

"Who's a jerk?"

Bulma turned and faced one of the palace guards. She raised an eyebrow at the tall and handsome Saiyan, who currently had a dopy grin on his face.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked, nodding towards the bench that she was perched upon.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders and moved over, allowing him to take a seat. "And you are?"

"Kakarott. I'm one of Prince Vegeta's guards. But you can call me Goku if you would prefer." His smile grew across his features as he faced her. "So, who's a jerk?"

Bulma bit her lip and mulled over the thought of telling her new companion about her dislike of his 'master' but the thought of that vile and rude man stirred up her emotions once more. "Well, since you asked, your prince is the jerk." Her voice laced with malice.

Kakarott chuckled and shook his head. "Oh don't worry about him. That just means he likes you!" He began to laugh slightly and nudged Bulma after making his little 'joke'. Bulma, however, failed to see the humor and continued to stare blankly at the guard.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Whatever. At least I'm not the unfortunate one who has to marry him."

Kakarott found this statement hilarious and burst out laughing. Bulma found the scene funny as well and began to giggle softly until she too was laughing along with her companion.

After minutes of laughing, the Saiyan guard shook his head once again and proceeded to stand up from the bench. "Well, I suppose I should get back to work. Ya know, lives to protect, people to save. Full time job, ya know?"

Bulma grinned and nodded her head. "Yes, good luck with that…" She trailed off, slightly disappointed about losing her companion.

"It was nice meeting you… uh… I didn't catch the name."

"Bulma" She said, extending her hand for a shake. Kakarott grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

"The pleasure is mine." He gave a wink and walked away, heading back into the palace in search for the prince.

* * *

"Your highness, dinner is served." The servant announced to King Vegeta in the dinning room. The king nodded and looked across the table at his wife, the Queen of Vegetasei. He secretly adored his wife and admired her gorgeous features, however, he would never show any of these signs affections towards her.

Tonight, the queen wore her long, ebony hair in loose curls that cascaded midway down her back. Her tan skin was flawless and sported little to no makeup. She wore a silk, dark red dress, which showed off her immaculate body.

The king broke his stare and looked back at the servant. "Where's my son?"

The servant looked around confused, hoping a fellow servant would come to his aid and help him to answer the king's question. Unfortunately, all the other servants shrugged and the servant was forced to answer the king with a simple "we do not know, your highness."

Frustrated, the king slammed down his fists on the marble table. "Find him! Because if you do not and I have to go looking for him, you will be sorry!"

The servant did not have to be told twice and was instantly running out the double doors, nearly knocking over Bulma and Chi Chi as they entered the dining hall. They took their seats in the middle of the table, sitting next to each other.

"I'm sorry we're late…" Chi Chi mumbled, very nervous about the reactions from her future parents-in-law. She never made eye contact with either and remained silent until the queen spoke up.

"Do not worry about it, dear. We just sat down." The queen reached across towards the future princess and patted her hand. Chi Chi looked up at the queen and a shy smile crossed her face. She then turned her attention towards the king, expecting a similar reaction (or at least, she was hoping for one). The king made no acknowledgment towards her but instead continued his focus on those double doors, waiting for his son to enter. "Where is he?" He bellowed.

"Calm down, dear." The queen hushed. "He's probably in a meeting or something. You know, Vegeta is very busy these days…" She took a sip of her red wine.

The king shook his head but looked up suddenly as his son entered. "Well it's about damn time!"

The prince ignored his remark and made his way towards the dining table, taking his seat across from his future wife as the food made its appearance on the table and the wine was being poured.

"Son, how was your day?" The queen smiled, gazing lovingly at her one and only son.

He shrugged and proceeded to eat his dinner, not indulging in conversation with anyone at the table.

"What's your excuse for being so late?" The king asked, clearly trying to pick a fight. Vegeta ignored his comment again until the king persisted. "Well?"

The prince stopped eating and slammed down his utensils as the king continued to stare him down. "Well, I was doing your busy work because you are too lazy to do it yourself. Someone around here has to run the kingdom…"

He picked up his fork, ready to continue eating as his father downed the rest of his wine and threw the glass at his son, which shattered as it hit his shoulder. "You little disrespectful prick!" He shouted, causing everyone in the room - except for the queen, Bulma, Chi Chi, and Vegeta - to flee before things got too out of control. "You are nothing! You know nothing and everything you ever do will add up to nothing!"

"Vegeta…" The queen mumbled, trying to shush her husband before he went too far.

Vegeta stopped eating once more, throwing his napkin on his food and rolled his eyes. "What is all this about, old man?" He sighed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, glaring at his father.

The king shook his head, stood up and proceeded towards the doors. "I'm done…" He trailed off and left the dining hall.

The queen let out a loud sigh but composed herself. "Well, that went well." She smiled. "Cheers!" She drank the rest of her wine as the two other women sat, exchanging nervous looks between each other as they pondered what the hell just happened.

The prince excused himself as he arose from the table. He kissed his mother on the cheek and left the room. The two girls shortly followed him and they made their ways back to the sleeping quarters.

* * *

Bulma broke the weird silence with a burst of laughter. "Well, there's what you have to look forward to with the 'in-laws.'"

Chi Chi shook her head, still in shock about what happened. "This marriage is not going to work…"

Bulma continued to grin and put her around her friend, trying to comfort her as much as she could but secretly, she found the whole scene hilarious and entertaining.

Finally, they reached Chi Chi's personal suite and Bulma hugged her friend a goodnight before continuing her journey further down the hallway. She turned the corner and ran into the prince once again. Fortunately, this time they simply 'bumped' into each other.

"Great, well, I guess I should have expected this…" Bulma said, staring into the face of the prince.

"Oh don't even start woman. I'm not in the mood…" He trailed off, attempting to push his way past her.

"And you usually are in the mood? Oh, dinner AND a show. I'm impressed." She smirked.

He rolled his eyes and continued to walk away from Bulma but turned and shouted "I just wanted you to meet the family…" A small smirk played at his lips. She watched him disappear into the darkened hallways.

Bulma finally arrived at her suite, the prince still on her mind. She thought about her surprise encounters with him and it brought a small smile to her face. Bulma was about to enter her room when she noticed a small note laying on the ground in front of the double doors.

She bent down and read the scribbled writing.

_I found our 'run-ins' amusing. I look forward to the next one. -Vegeta_

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Definitely not the best chapter but I figured I needed to start developing the plot somehow, so it's kinda boring. The chapters will get more exciting, I promise! Please review! I love hearing from you.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy.

Set Me Free

Chapter 3

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Vegetasei. The two suns were high in the sky, accompanied by big white clouds that floated across. It was slightly hot outside, which was typical for Planet Vegetasei and Bulma loved it. Clad in a white summer dress, she made her way out to the gardens, a book in her right hand. Her blue hair blew in the wind and her pale skin glistened in the sunlight. She was the definition of beauty.

Bulma sauntered over towards a tall tree, which was located in the middle of a vast green field. She took shelter underneath, in the shade where it was cooler. Leaning against the tree, she took off her sandals and proceeded to get comfortable.

Before she opened her book, Bulma looked across the field towards the palace and recalled the past few weeks. The prince and her had their little encounters throughout that time and occasionally, a small conversation but nothing too exciting. She was merely intrigued by him and nothing more, Bulma decided. He was the only one who was able to "keep up" with her in their little battle of wits, this is what surprised her the most. He was more than just a snobbish prince and she had to admit, he was quite brilliant.

"And not bad on the eyes, either" She chuckled to herself. Pulling a blue lock of hair behind her ear, she remembered his perfect ass and how she would stare at it as they departed from each other. The blued-haired woman also recalled a specific time they "stumbled upon" each other the week before. She was walking around the palace, completely immersed within her book when she failed to see that the servants were busy cleaning the marble floors. The next thing she knew, she slipped and was falling towards the staircase. Bulma braced herself for the impact but discovered it never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Vegeta holding her around the waist with his left arm.

She smirked as she remembered his smart-ass comments following that moment and how that sparked their little bickering "fights". Now, she actually looked forward to bumping into him.

Finally, Bulma shook herself from her daze about the prince and turned her attention towards her book. She began to read and was immediately oblivious to her surroundings.

* * *

The prince stared out onto the grounds of the palace, taking in the scenery. He was currently leaning against the doorway, arms folded over his chest and his eyes settling on something in particular. A smirk made its way across his handsome features as he stared at the image of the young woman, who was immersed in her book. That sharp-tongued woman certainly did keep him on his toes when it came to their verbal sparring matches. Looking at his watch, he frowned and pushed himself away from the doorframe, continuing on with his busy day. However, he was unable to tame his wandering thoughts for the rest of the day.

* * *

Days passed and Bulma noticed that she had not seen the prince in quite some time. She asked around casually, wondering if any of the servants had seen their prince within the past week. Unfortunately, they all responded with a no. She sighed and decided to ask Kakarott at dinner tonight.

Chi Chi and Bulma made their way to the dinning hall after getting ready for dinner. They met up with Kakarott and the queen but no sign of either King Vegeta or Prince Vegeta. Bulma frowned slightly but brightened when she saw Kakarott. The two of them have also become close throughout the past few weeks. He had met her in the gardens and they shared long conversations with each other. She smiled; he was a good friend to her and kept her company when Chi Chi was busy with "royalty matters".

Dinner was delightful and was full of good conversations by everyone. The queen was especially engaged and was overjoyed at the chance of communicating with other women, specifically with Bulma and Chi Chi who were young and vibrant in spirit.

Suddenly, Bulma changed the subject. She had to ask her burning question that was eating at her all night, even though she would never admit it. "Where is the prince?" She questioned, looking back and forth between Kakarott and the queen.

The queen sipped at her white wine and shook her head. "I have no idea, my dear."

Kakarott thought for moment before remembering the small conversation he had with Vegeta the last time they spoke. "I believe he's on a small mission. I think he will be back sometime tomorrow." He trailed off, shoving a piece of steak into his mouth.

Bulma nodded as she finished her dinner while the conversation once again picked up and they all were excitedly shouting and laughing until dinner was finished and they said their goodbyes.

* * *

A soft thud awoke Bulma from her sleep. She turned towards the clock. 3:26 AM. Bulma sighed and was about to go back to sleep when she heard it again. Another soft thud was once again forced against her double wooden doors. Confused, Bulma suspiciously leapt out of bed and inched towards the doors. She nervously turned the handle and slid her head out the door.

No one was there. Confused, she poked her head out and looked left then right. The hallways of the palace were dark but she squinted and could see a dark figure leaning against the wall to her right. It was paused, back to her, but then began moving very slowly away from her until it faltered and slumped against the wall once more.

Bulma hesitated and then decided to check out the situation and see if anything was wrong. Throwing on a robe on, she quickly ran over towards the figure.

Bulma finally caught up to the person, who was currently sitting, slumped over, against the wall. She stooped down and lowered herself slowly till she was sitting on her knees. The blue-haired woman reached out a hand and attempted to "wake" the man.

"Sir, are you alright?" She jerked his shoulder. No movement. "Sir?" Again, she shook his shoulder harder this time until the man slowly lifted his head to look at her.

Bulma gasped when she recognized the man. "V-Vegeta?"

He continued his blank stare without saying a word. The prince could barely keep his eyes open as he looked into Bulma's face. He was exhausted, to say the least, and was quite weak.

Bulma broke the stare and examined the prince's body. The dark hallway and dim lighting was making it difficult for her to inspect the Saiyan prince and she saw nothing but a few scratches and bruises scattered throughout his body and silently ruled that nothing serious was apparent. That was until her eyes landed on his right side. Squinting her eyes to adjust to the dark, she could barely make out his tattered shirt on his right side, which seemed wet and coated with a dark liquid which she could only guess to be blood.

"Your highness, what happened?" She asked, scooting closer to take a look at his right side.

Again, Vegeta said nothing.

"Vegeta, it looks like you need to see a doctor or something…" She trailed off, reaching out towards him.

He pulled away. "No" He snapped as he struggled to get up. Soon, he was on his feet and was beginning his journey yet again towards his quarters.

Bulma got to her feet with him and followed the prince to his room, offering her help along the way while he refused.

Finally, they reached his room. He fumbled with the door handle, all the while slipping in and out of consciousness. Vegeta was about to collapse onto his feet again when Bulma pushed her way underneath his left side, supporting his body as she guided him to his bed. He released a deep growl but secretly welcomed the help.

Bulma gently helped him settle onto his bed. She flipped on the light in order to take a closer look at his wounds. He hissed and threw his hands over his eyes. "Damnit woman!"

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but I really need to take a look at your injuries…" murmured as she began to carefully strip off his jacket and shirt. At first, he batted her hands away but eventually gave in due to the lack of energy.

Bulma held in a gasp as she exposed his right side. His flesh was covered in fresh blood and accompanied by caked on dried, old blood. The skin was shredded and ripped, while blood oozed slowly out of the new lacerations.

The young woman glanced at the Saiyan prince and watched him as he slowly slipped in and out of consciousness. "Vegeta, we need to get you to a doctor…" She mumbled, trailing off as she turned her attention back to his wounds.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." He stated, irritated by the woman and her pestering commands. Doesn't she understand? He just wants to get some sleep!

She shook her head and glanced around the prince's room, looking for anything that may be of use to her. Finally, her eyes landed on her silky robe. She quickly removed the article and began tearing it into strips of cloth.

"Here. Its not a lot, but it'll do for now." She grabbed his right arm first, wrapping the appendage tightly in the makeshift bandages. Vegeta released a hiss as pain shot throughout his entire body. He flinched and tried to snatch the arm away but Bulma held tightly and glared at the prince below. "Stop. This will help you!"

The prince gave in to her command and allowed her to finish wrapping his arm and the wounded parts on his chest and abdomen.

"Alright, I'm finished. I'm going to go get some help." She quickly stood up and rushed towards the door, throwing it open and calling out for anybody who was around and could hear her plea for help.

A young boy appeared out of the darkness of the hallway and bowed before addressing the blue-haired woman. "Yes, milady?"

"Hurry and fetch a doctor! The prince needs medical attention!"

The boys expression turned frantic and he quickly bounded off into the direction of the medical wing. Bulma sighed and shut the door. She pulled a chair next to Vegeta's bed and gazed at him. He seemed to be unconscious at this point, both from blood loss and extreme exhaustion. The prince looked so… peaceful? The scowl was barely noticeable upon his harsh features and his muscles were no longer clenched but relaxed. Vegeta's rhythmic breathing – the movements of his chest up and down – seemed to mesmerize the young woman and began to lull her to drift away.

Suddenly, a small knock echoed throughout the darkened room. Her head swung around and she saw a meek man peer through the crack in the door before he revealed the rest of his body, along with 2 assistants.

He bowed swiftly then made eye contact with Bulma. "I'm the on-call physician, Dr. Gigitti." He extended his hand and Bulma took it eagerly. "What happened?" He asked, sneaking a peek at his patient.

Bulma shrugged. "I have no idea. I just found him like this in the hallway" She gestured towards the prince, who was still unconscious at this point.

The doctor nodded and mumbled an "I see" as he stepped closer to Vegeta, setting down his equipment bag while his two assistants followed suit.

The physician slipped on a pair of glasses and examined the prince closely, poking and prodding at the right side of his body. The poorly constructed bandages were beginning to dampen and streaks of blood appeared on the white silk. Dr. Gigitti shook his head, mumbling to himself as he slowly unwrap the prince's appendage and side, exposing the tattered flesh. Finally, he turned to his assistants. "His highness will need some sutures."

The assistants rushed to the physician's side, equipped with the medical supplies.

As the medical team was busy at work repairing the battered prince, Bulma peered over their shoulders. "Will he be alright?"

Dr. Gigitti glanced at the young woman and nodded. "Yes, but as his future wife, you must make sure he takes it easy for a little while." And he was right back to work, fixing the prince up.

Bulma went to correct the man, realizing that he must have not gotten word that she was not the future queen. "But, I'm not-"

"You may go. Everything is fine and under control. Thank you…" The doctor ignored her past statement and was oblivious as the blue-haired woman quietly slipped out the room and down the dark hallway.

* * *

The following morning, Bulma was awakened by a sudden knock. She groaned, ignoring the intruder and hoping they would take the message and leave. Unfortunately, she was wrong. It came again, accompanied by a middle-age solider who announced the maiden's dearest friend and future queen.

Chi Chi bounded over towards the luxurious bed and settled herself next to her closest companion. "Morning" She said, brushing away a blue lock out of Bulma's face as she sat, facing her.

Bulma groaned again and frowned. She had gotten no sleep since the incident that took place the night before. For a moment, she almost forgot it happened and passed it off as a weird dream. Almost.

"Hey Chi, did you hear what happened to Veg- I mean, the prince?" Bulma asked the princess, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

The young princess sat puzzled, giving her friend a confused look. "What?"

Bulma was shocked. She was sure that Chi Chi would have been informed last night, or at least first thing this morning. She sighed and began telling her best friend the entire story about her future husband.

* * *

Bulma licked her finger and flipped the page of her romance novel that she was currently burying herself in. She was once again seated under the tree in the middle of the field. The young woman decided it was now one of her most favorite places to be due to the solitude and beauty.

It had been a couple days since the incident that happened to Vegeta. She had not seen the prince since but dismissed the thought. She also had no idea where he received such wounds but figured it was from his latest mission on another planet.

Bulma glanced up from her book and looked across the field, towards the palace where she spotted a figure making it's way to her. She slowly closed her book and awaited the arrival of the visitor. To her lovely surprise, it was her good friend Kakarott.

When he reached her, Kakarott made himself comfortable by settling down on the ground next to her, his back leaning against the tree. He smirked, looking down at the young woman.

"What?" She questioned, quirking an eyebrow at his "mischievous" grin. "What's with that smile?"

"Well, I heard about your adventures with his highness the other night…" He glanced away for a moment, then returned to her eye contact.

"Oh? Where did you hear that from?"

"From the horses mouth, of course." His smile widened. "Vegeta."

For some strange reason, Bulma was dying to hear what he had to say about her. After realizing this feeling, she scowled and cursed to herself for caring what this man had to say about her. Still, her expression she gave to Kakarott prodded him to continue his story.

"Well, I guess the prince was impressed, to say the least, about your actions."

"He said that?" She quickly clutched her friend's arm, nearly begging him to continue.

"Well, no. But just the way he was talking about it. Let's just say, he did not complain about your actions."

Bulma leaned back and a small smile crossed her beautiful lips. She was flattered and excited to know that she impressed the prince. But why? The question still disturbed her thoughts as she pondered why she even cared what he thought about her. He was Chi Chi's future husband, after all. And yet, she could not stop thinking about this man! She mentally decided she must try her hardest to stop seeing him and avoid him. Yes, this will help with those awful emotions and thoughts. She grinned at her new plan until Kakarott made one more announcement that made her smile slip off her face.

"I believe he wishes to see your presence at dinner tonight."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Did you like it? I had to revise it around 3 times, which is why it took so long. Please review! I love to hear from all of you!


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long. I had finals and papers due and yadda yadda yadda but I'm finally free! Thank you to all who reviewed - it was wonderful hearing from you (as always) and I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy.

**Set Me Free**

Chapter 4

* * *

_'He wishes to see your presence at dinner tonight'_

The comment continually played in Bulma's mind while Kakarott sat beside her, still staring at the young woman, awaiting a reply.

"Well? What should I tell him?"

Bulma quickly shook herself from her thoughts and turned her attention back to her friend. "Excuse me?"

He repeated the question once more, his grin still plastered on his face, eager for a response.

Bulma pondered the question, still shocked. She could not believe the prince of all Saiyans was asking for her to join him at dinner by giving a personal invitation. Her heart screamed yes but her mind screamed no. The blue haired woman was intrigued by him and craved the attention that he gave her. She longed for a good conversation, not just an occasional bout in the hallway or the one-time injury incident. She realized she never did have an actual conversation with the prince.

And yet, no matter how much she wanted to say yes to her dear friend for the invite, her mind continued to banter her with thoughts about Chi Chi, the prince's soon-to-be wife. How could she, Chi Chi's best friend, do this to her? Steal away her husband? No, she was better than this. She would not be the 'other woman' in the relationship. No matter how tempting this was, Bulma knew that she must not give in and ruin Chi Chi's life with this man.

Bulma bit her lip nervously. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

* * *

Bulma did not express her concerns to Kakarott about the dinner and the reasons why she declined the offer. He remembered seeing a perplexed look upon her face, as though she was immersed deep within her thoughts, but he casually dismissed it and went about his business to inform the prince of her decision.

As he walked down the corridor to find Vegeta, he caught a glimpse of a young woman staring out one of the windows of the palace hallway, silent tears running down her cheeks.

Kakarott faltered for a moment in his step and came to a stop, staring at the black haired beauty before him. He glanced around before taking silent steps forward. Finally, he was mere feet away.

"Uh miss? What's wrong?"

Chi Chi was startled and visibly jumped slightly due to the scare. She sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly before answering 'nothing' as she continued to stare out the window.

Kakarott was confused by the response and scratched his head for a few moments to ponder what he was going to say next to the woman.

"I'm Kakarott."

That was the best he could come up with.

He stretched out his arm and extended his hand, a solid grin on his face, waiting for her to introduce herself. She broke her gaze out the window and glanced at the man standing before her.

"Chi Chi." She answered, taking his hand into her's and shaking it.

"So what's so sad outside that it's making you cry…" Kakarott trailed off as he stepped towards the window, looking cautiously around the grounds of the palace.

Chi Chi giggled quietly, catching Kakarott's attention. "Nothing outside. I just miss my home."

Kakarott thought for a moment before remembering whom this young woman was: Vegeta's fiancé! He almost completely forgot about making that detour on the way back from a purging mission to Earth in order to pick up Vegeta's new bride. Kakarott mentally kicked himself for forgetting this information before turning his attention back to the dark haired woman.

"Earth, right?"

Chi Chi nodded, impressed that this burly soldier remembered where she was from. She peered closely at the man before her, examining him closely. Yes, it was one of the men who joined the prince on the mission to Earth to get her. She mentally frowned, longing to be back on her home planet.

"Well, uh, your highness-"

"You can call me Chi Chi" She smiled.

"Chi Chi. Would you like to go for a walk around the grounds with me? Perhaps that will cheer you up a bit!"

Kakarott's dopey grin made her giggle again and she gratefully accepted his offer. It would be nice to talk to someone other than her best friend Bulma and she was starting to feel lonely on this new planet.

The princess followed the handsome guard into the gardens scattered about the property as he gave her an exclusive tour of the grounds. All the while, she could not take her eyes off the attractive.

Kakarott told her stories involving himself and her future husband and stories that made her laugh until tears filled her eyes. She was having a marvelous time with this man; this new friend. They strolled in the gardens until sunset that evening.

* * *

Kakarott hummed a tune as he lazily waltzed through the hallways of the palace, in search of the prince. He had a great day with the princess and the smile on his face clearly portrayed it.

Now, he stood in front of Vegeta's office and personal study. He approached the giant wooden doors and knocked. Before Vegeta could welcome the guest, he invited himself in and had a seat in on the leather chairs seated across the desk, which sat Vegeta.

Vegeta was busy with paperwork, as usual, and looked up as the soldier entered the room.

"I never said come in." He growled in annoyance before looking back down at his paperwork.

"Oh Vegeta…" Kakarott trailed off, dismissing the comment while looking around Vegeta's office. A large portrait of the prince hung above the stone fireplace, which currently housed smoking embers and lacked fire. The opposite wall contained shelves upon shelves of books, much like his father's study. Leather chairs and couches were strewn around the room and random rugs were placed throughout.

Vegeta finished scribbling something and looked up again at Kakarott and frowned. "What with that stupid smile?"

Kakarott turned back to the prince, the grin still upon his face. He was debating whether he should mention his little outing with the prince's future wife or leave out that information. He decided on the latter. "Uh - oh nothing! I just saw Bulma again!" His cheeks turned a bright red as he nervously scratched his head.

The prince narrowed his eyes. "Well? What did she say?"

Shit! He completely forgot about her answer and now he was forced to give the news he was dreading. Kakarott knew that Vegeta would not be pleased; nobody refused an offer from him!

His smile disappeared and he became very nervous. "Well, uh, she regrets to inform you that she is busy and cannot make it tonight."

Silence fell upon the room and all that was heard was the quiet crackling of the burning embers. Vegeta's gaze bore into Kakarott and he nervously fidgeted in his seat.

After what seemed like hours, Vegeta spoke calmly. "So be it."

He turned his attention back to his papers and books that lay upon his desk and once again, he was scribbling away, ignoring the soldier's existence.

Kakarott nodded to himself before leaving, glancing behind him as if expecting the prince to attack. Finally, he was out of harms way and he quietly shut the double wooden doors behind him as he made his way to dinner.

* * *

"Where is my son?" The king bellowed, startling the nearby servant who was pouring the wine.

"I-I-I have no idea, your majesty. P-P-Perhaps on a mission?" The servant offered.

The king shook his head feverishly, agitated by the response he received.

Kakarott paused in shoving food down his throat for a moment to answer the king. "He's in his study working on stuff." And once again, he was back to his meal.

The company at dinner tonight consisted of the king, the queen, Kakarott, and Radditz. Bulma declined to eat in the dining hall this evening due to her fear of running into Vegeta while Chi Chi decided against it for "other reasons".

Moments later, Vegeta walked briskly into the hall and took a seat next to Radditz. He quickly poured himself a glass of wine before beginning his meal when his father abruptly interrupted.

"Son, you're late. Where were you?"

"Working." Vegeta was annoyed and irritated with the events that occurred that day and his father was making it much worse.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that we are hosting a royal ball in your honor, for your engagement to Princess Chi Chi."

The prince sat back in his chair, taking in the news. He did not care for balls because he was not especially fond of dancing and socializing. He usually stood in the corner, watching everyone else and after about an hour, then would leave. But since this ball was in his honor, he had no escape and could not leave until it was finished. Damn.

He silently cursed but said nothing. Instead, his frown deepened as his annoyance seemed to increase.

"It'll be fun, Vegeta. We've already started inviting the guests." The queen smiled at her son as she sensed his agitation with the situation.

After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat. "When is this taking place?"

"In a week." The king answered, in between gulps of wine.

* * *

Bulma stood in front of her armoire, searching intently for the perfect dress to wear for the ball that was taking place that evening. She was very excited but frustrated at the same time. She had to pick out her outfit and look stunning at the same time. So much to do!

She blew a piece of hair out of her face as she stood with her hands on her hips, gazing into the closet. Suddenly, she whipped out several beautiful gowns and scattered them about the floor of her private chamber. The young woman managed to narrow down her search from about a hundred dresses to about twenty. She groaned in annoyance.

Then it happened. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a magnificent silk gown that was sure to catch everyone's attention. She grinned mischievously as she sauntered over to her closet to put it on. Oh yes, this dress would catch _everyone's_ attention.

* * *

The prince stood in front of his mirror, surrounded by servants as they aided him in dressing for the royal ball. He was dreading this night since the moment his parents announced that the event was taking place.

Vegeta watched as the servants tirelessly worked to perfect his look. He was wearing pinstripe black pants, with a pinstripe black long-sleeve button up shirt and topped off with a deep red vest. After the servants finished, he quickly rolled up the sleeves on his shirt just below the elbow. He hated long sleeves, especially on dress shirts.

The prince dismissed the servants so that he was left alone in his private quarters. He pondered whether he would see the blue-haired woman that interested him so much. A small smirk made its way on his lips as he secretly hoped he would.

* * *

The guests were arriving by carriages and ships, coming from all over the galaxy. Hundreds of people filed into the ballroom, waiting to catch a glimpse of the prince and his future bride. The king and queen were already seated at the head of the hall, greeting the visitors as they arrived. Music played calmly in the corner of the room as guests settled and prepared for the night's event.

Bulma was found mingling with the other guests, keeping her eye out for a certain someone, when a hand suddenly found its way on her shoulder. She turned to find her dear friend, Kakarott with a huge smile (as always) planted on his face.

The young woman squealed quietly as she hugged her friend. She was lonely ever since she arrived at the ball and he was the first person she recognized as someone she could have a delightful conversation with.

"Oh Kakarott. You look great!" She pulled back from him, examining his look.

"I look great? Look at you! You look… wow… I don't even know how to describe it…" He paused looking her up and down. "Beautiful, to say the least."

She blushed. "Oh you!" She swatted his arm playfully.

Suddenly, a few trumpeters sounded the alarm that the prince and princess were ready to enter the room. Everyone stopped their conversations and full attention was turned towards the double doors that hid the couple from sight.

Bulma waited impatiently for the doors to open and reveal the prince. She longed to see him again, even though she would never admit it anyone. The young woman had not seen him since his little accident. She was so curious about him; she wanted to know more about him but at the same time, she scolded herself for such an idea. As she pondered these thoughts, her gaze never left the doors, waiting to see the mysterious man that she hardly saw or spoke to.

The seconds seemed like hours until the doors opened slowly and the couple walked leisurely into the room, past all the guests.

The prince looked around the room at the visitors that were smiling and clapping as he walked by. He was looking for someone in particular but could not seem to find her. His search continued as he ignored the other guests that waved and called to him. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of blue hair.

She turned and saw him. The prince. Their eyes met and time stopped.

* * *

Author's Note: Well? What did you think? I hope you liked it because it was fun writing this chapter. Thanks again to all my reviewers - I love hearing your thoughts and comments. It's why I write! So please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, as always. I was a little disappointed by the number of reviews I got because I really love to hear your thoughts! I can take constructive criticism so if you don't like the chapter for whatever reason, please let me know! Otherwise, I just think no one likes the story :( Other than that, enjoy!

**Set Me Free**

Chapter 5

* * *

Bulma was the first to break the eye contact between herself the prince. She quickly turned her attention away from the royal couple and back to Kakarott to continue her conversation with the young warrior.

Vegeta however, could not keep his eyes off her. He continued to look her up and down, amazed at her beauty. Her silk gown hugged her body perfectly. The deep red contrasted to her pale skin and blue hair, which was pinned in a neat bun perched upon her head. The prince continued to stare until his future wife interrupted his thoughts by slightly nudging him in the ribs.

"I think the guests are waiting for us to begin dance." She whispered.

Vegeta turned to face Chi Chi and solemnly nodded. As the music began, he took her left hand into his right, forcing her to face him as he placed his left hand on her hip and she followed suit by wrapping her right arm around his shoulder.

Bulma glanced briefly at the couple before downing a glass of champagne. She was about to leave the ballroom to get some fresh air out in the gardens when a Saiyan man stepped in front of her, blocking her exit.

"May I have this dance?" He inquired, extending a hand.

She looked up at the young man who stood before her. He was handsome and tall. His face held a genuine smile as he waited for her answer.

Bulma thought for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. She grasped his hand as he lead her out onto the floor.

While they swayed to the music on the dance floor, Bulma studied the man's face. His attractive features were soft and welcoming, unlike Vegeta's, who always seemed cold and sharp. Bulma's eyes stopped roaming and settled upon an X-like scar that was planted on his left cheek. She momentarily faltered, mentally cringing at the thought of how he received such a scar. Her eyes wandered to the opposite side of his face, spotting another scar that was etched across his right eye.

"I'm Yamcha, by the way." He stated, interrupting her thoughts.

"Bulma" She answered, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Yes, I believe I've heard rumors about you. You're from Earth, correct?"

She nodded, never breaking eye contact.

"I have never had the pleasure. I hear it's beautiful."

"Oh? Well, you are really missing out. You have not seen beauty until you have seen Earth."

"Oh I beg to differ…" He trailed off then added. "I do have _you_ in my arms, after all."

Bulma blushed at his words and quickly looked away, hiding the huge grin that was spread across her face.

"You are too kind, sir." She said, turning her attention back to the striking man standing before her.

The music came to an end and the surrounding couples broke away, clapping casually in respect to the orchestra. Eventually, the young pair also followed suit and separated. Yamcha gracefully grabbed Bulma's hand, giving it a soft kiss before they departed.

Once again, she blushed and returned the gesture with a smirk before turning to leave. Yamcha hesitated for a moment before quickly reaching for her shoulder.

"Will I see you again?" He asked.

Bulma thought for a moment. "I would like that very much." She answered him with a beautiful, sincere smile before turning to leave once more, exiting the room. He watched her go, pondering when he might get the opportunity to see her again.

Meanwhile, a dark pair of eyes watched the couple and the interaction that occurred between the two. The prince stood in a distant corner of the ballroom, studying the scene, a scowl placed upon his handsome features.

How could she stand the man? He was not worthy of her company, neigh, the ground she walked upon! A low class Saiyan who was relieved of his soldier duties. Ha! He could not even perform the tasks of what every Saiyan male is born to do! And yet, the woman grants him her attention. Vegeta snorted at these thoughts. She needs a real man. With that, he stalked off and left the room, ignoring the glares from his father and mother about leaving the party.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you out here."

Kakarott turned around to face the intruder of his thoughts. "Oh your highness!" He grinned, putting an arm behind his head. "What are you doing out here? Its kind of cold out tonight and you're the guest of honor at the party!"

Chi Chi stepped forward, wrapping a shawl around her bare arms. "Oh, well, its kind of boring in there…" She trailed off, glancing behind before turning her attention back to the man. "And the prince left me after our first dance so I decided to seek out my own company."

Kakarott grinned and motioned towards a spot next to him on the stone ledge he was leaning against before she paid him a visit. "Be my guest, your highness."

"Ugh please Kakarott! Call me Chi Chi." She smiled, walking towards the balcony next to the soldier.

Kakarott let out a chuckle before agreeing with the princess. "Well, you choose a lovely evening to come out here." He stated quietly, trying to start up a conversation.

Chi Chi nodded silently, gazing up at the stars that twinkled above their heads. An enormous moon sat facing them, giving off a red tint. The landscape covered some of the moon, due to the rolling hills and tall mountains that lay in the distance. The view was breathtaking, to say the least.

"I wouldn't worry about Vegeta leaving you and stuff. He's always doing stuff like that." Kakarott added, hoping to cheer the young princess up.

She slowly shook her head. "Oh Kakarott, I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about marrying him! Ugh, that's such an awful thing to say, I know! But, I-I-I just do not connect with him… I don't love him or even like him. At all." She buried her face into her hands, small tears escaping between her fingers. The princess was scared. Scared for her new life on this strange and lonesome planet. She felt no love; both from and to her future husband.

Kakarott stood still for a brief moment, contemplating his next move. He looked around before he embraced the young woman before him, holding her close and rubbing her back for comfort.

"I wish I wasn't even a princess so I wouldn't be forced to do things like this!" She added, crying harder. "I just want to be… set free. I would give anything!"

Kakarott thought about her words and tried his best to console his friend. He remained silent, giving her the opportunity to voice her opinion once more but all that was heard was quiet weeping.

Finally, he spoke up after what seemed like eternity. "It'll be alright, Chi Chi. I'm here for you."

Immediately, she stopped her sobbing and wiped away the tears. She glanced up her supporter, her big dark eyes meeting his. "Oh Kakarott! Oh you called me Chi Chi!"

She jumped into his arms once more, returning the strong embrace. Kakarott was slightly confused that his simple words made her feel better. He had no idea. That simple act was everything Chi Chi needed to hear. It made her feel like she was not a princess in his eyes but rather, a friend.

* * *

"I demand a dance."

Bulma turned around. She too was guilty of getting lost in the moonlit landscape as she stared off the balcony. Now, she was face to face with the person she did not expect to request a dance from her.

"Your highness?"

The prince stood before her, hands shoved into his pockets as he glared at her, waiting for the answer. "Well?" He prodded.

She stood up and leaned against the stone ledge. "Well, it's getting late and I was going to retire soon."

"I will not take no for an answer."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Isn't the party done soon?"

"Soon does not mean now" He smirked.

Bulma thought for a moment. "Alright. One dance" She sighed.

"Good." The prince grasped her wrist before turning on his heel, leading her back into the ballroom.

Vegeta did not say a word as he proceeded to the dance floor, leaving Bulma to ponder what the hell is taking place. She and the prince barely exchanged words, much less have a conversation together and now, here he was dragging her along for… a dance? The young woman was perplexed, to say the least, at the prince's actions.

"Well woman, do I have to do all the work myself?"

She suddenly noticed they were located in the center of the floor and Vegeta was positioned and ready to begin. She shook herself out of her daze and continued to follow his lead.

The surrounding guests stared at the couple, waiting for them to begin. The music began and initiated the dancing. Soon, the visitors paired up and joined the couple.

Minutes passed without any interaction between the two. Finally, Bulma cleared her throat, catching Vegeta's attention. "So what's all this about?"

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow down at his partner, encouraging her to elaborate.

"Your highness, we have never had an actual conversation together and here we are… dancing!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to analyze this?"

Bulma broke the eye contact, looking down at her feet as they continued to sway to the soft music playing quietly in the background.

"Besides, you should feel honored you have the opportunity to be with me." Vegeta added, a small smirk forming.

Bulma frowned at the comment. What an arrogant man! "OH! Is that so, huh?"

While the arguments progressed between the pair, the King's eyes narrowed as he glared at the couple, studying the interaction between the two. He frowned at the possible explanation for his son's behavior. The prince seems to be infatuated with this lower-class female.

"What a lovely evening" The queen announced to her husband, flashing a bright smile.

The king sneered at the statement and he quickly left the room, his cape billowing behind him as he disappeared from sight.

Before Bulma knew it, the music ended and guests filed slowly out of the ballroom, bidding their goodbyes to the lonesome queen.

The young woman realized she was still in the prince's arms as she gazed into his dark and handsome face. Suddenly, Vegeta made the first move and slowly removed himself from his partner. Before Bulma had the chance to say departing words, the prince was already making his way to the exit. But she could have sworn she saw a small smirk forming on those perfect lips of his before he left…

* * *

The next day, Bulma and Chi Chi sat on the young princess's balcony, eating a delightful breakfast and discussing the past events that took place the night before.

Chi Chi was lost in thought as she pushed around pieces of fruit with her fork, trying to decide where to begin. "What do you think of Kakarott?" She blurted out to her long time friend.

Bulma looked up from her meal and studied her friend before giving her answer. "I think he's a great guy. Very nice." She turned her attention back to her food and continued to shovel pieces of meat and eggs into her mouth. She paused for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason!" Chi Chi abruptly answered, resuming pushing around her fruit.

Bulma grinned, realizing her friend's newfound feelings towards the soldier. "He is rather handsome, don't you think so?"

Chi Chi smiled and nodded. "Very much so!"

"Chi Chi! You're almost a married woman! Naughty, naughty…" She wagged a finger, her smile growing wider by the second.

"You tricked me!" The princess cried, burying her face into her hands as redness crept onto her cheeks from embarrassment. "Besides, I hear my fiancé is after a different woman."

Bulma stopped laughing and stared at her friend across the table, who was also returning the eye contact.

"Chi Chi, listen, he came up to me while I was-"

"B, don't worry about it. I don't care! I barely talk to the man… He scares me!" She giggled.

Bulma sighed in relief. "Yeah, that is true. He is a scary man!"

And the girls continued on with their laughing session throughout breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Vegeta and his son were busy discussing diplomatic matters, joined by Radditz, Kakarott, and Bardock.

"…alright, it is settled then." The king announced as they started packing up papers files.

As Prince Vegeta stood up to leave, the king unexpectedly turned the conversation in a new direction.

"Kakarott my boy, have you taken a mate yet?"

The prince slowly took his seat again, trying to figure out the 'angle' his father was getting at by asking this simple question.

Kakarott looked between Vegeta and his father, nervously before answering. He chuckled and fidgeted in his chair, suddenly uncomfortable by the new spotlight that was placed on him. "Ha well… no." He grinned, putting an arm behind his head.

"Well, then, I think it is about time" The king announced.

The prince looked at his father, raising an eyebrow. The king paid no attention to his son as he continued on with his speech.

"How about, oh what is her name… lady Bulma."

Vegeta had to use all his strength to contain himself after the announcement his father just made. His mouth nearly dropped to the floor as his eyes doubled in size but he quickly regained his composure before anyone noticed. Then, he turned his interest towards the soldier seated across from him, who appeared uneasy as he continued his glare.

"Oh that is not necessary, your highness-"

"I insist, Kakarott."

And with that, the king gathered the rest of his documents and left the room. The room was quiet except for heavy breathing that was coming from the prince himself, who appeared to be fuming. His eyes scanned the room as the company waited for a response.

He released a low growl before rushing out of the room, knocking over his chair as he leapt to his feet. The prince was going to have a talk with his father about this matter.

* * *

Vegeta did not bother knocking as he burst through the tall double doors leading into his father's study.

"Father, I must speak with you." A definite edge radiated in the prince's voice as he spoke.

The king was seated as usual, behind his enormous desk, consumed in his paperwork. King Vegeta looked up at his son as a leering smile began to appear. "Yes? What is it?"

The prince continued to march over towards the desk. He abruptly slammed his hands down on the dark marble, leaning over till he was nose to nose with his father.

"You leave her out of this."

"And who is this you speak of?"

"You know damn well who it is!"

The king let out a chuckle and leaned back in his chair, lacing his hands behind his head but never breaking the eye contact with his son.

"Well Vegeta, it sounds as if you have taken a liking to this young woman."

Vegeta continued to glare daggers at his father. "And what if I have?"

"You are already betrothed."

"I can take a concubine."

The king rubbed his temples in frustration at his brash son. "Yes, but she is much more than that to you, isn't she?"

Vegeta remained silent, suddenly realizing what was happening to him. Sure, he thought the woman was intriguing, but nothing more… or so he thought. If she was nothing to him, he wouldn't be standing here demanding she be his, and _only_ his.

The king caught sight of the perplexed look upon his son's face as the realization replaced the anger that was etched upon his looks.

"You must marry Princess Chi Chi. Our alliance with Earth depends on it! Besides, you are falling for a lower class woman. She is beneath you, Vegeta!"

Vegeta pushed himself away from the desk without making a sound. As if in a trance, he headed for the doors, his father calling out to him.

"I will never allow it!"

* * *

Bulma was lost in her romance novel, laying on her back in the warm sun in the middle of the field, where she usually spent her time. Taking a break from her reading, she embraced the book to her breast as she sighed and daydreamed about finding her perfect man and living happily ever after.

A shadow soon loomed over her, interrupting her dreams. "Hey!" She sat up, annoyed by the disturbance. The young woman shielded the sun out of her eyes as she gazed up at the figure who was trespassing on her thoughts.

Prince Vegeta.

"What do you want?"

He squatted down, snatching the book away from her as he read the title and flipped through the pages.

"You know, this stuff will make you brain dead, if it hasn't already." He smirked, holding the book out of reach as she hastily tried to retrieve it from him.

"Argh! Give it back you jerk!" She tried again to snatch it back, but no success.

He chuckled at her feeble attempts. "That's no way to speak to a prince!"

"Ha, prince? A prince is handsome and caring and loving and heroic. You're just an ass!"

Vegeta shook his head, rolling his eyes at her response. "You've been reading way too much of this shit." He tossed it back to her.

She picked up the book and held it tightly to her as she glared at the man. "Well? Why are you here? Clearly to ruin my day because you're doing such a good job-"

And he silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: OH! Now we're talking! Yeah, I finally got the story interesting, eh? Haha at least, I hope so :) Please review, my lovelies!

PS: I apologize for any grammar errors... I scanned through it quickly but I wanted to get this posted ASAP for you all.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers! Like I said before, I LOVE HEARING FROM ALL OF YOU! Enjoy.

**Set Me Free**

Chapter 6

* * *

Bulma did not expect the action that the prince bestowed upon her. Her eyes were the size of saucers as she stared at the man who was currently in a lip-lock with her. Many thoughts passed through the young woman's mind as she debated her next move: either break off the stunning kiss or enhance the kiss with her own.

Time seemed to stop as she was left to quickly make her decision. The prince's warm lips were welcoming and begged her to join. Bulma's mind raced until she made up her mind and did what every woman in this situation would do: she returned the kiss.

The handsome prince deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her closer to him. Bulma was no longer thinking as she began to comb her thin fingers through his thick mane of hair.

Suddenly, Vegeta pulled away and stared into her blue eyes. He smirked and pushed himself up to a standing position. They never broke eye contact and after a few moments of silence, the prince spoke up. "Join me for a walk tonight. I know how much you like the gardens."

Bulma nodded, still in shock about what just happened.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and sauntered away until he disappeared from sight.

Bulma sat back and ran her fingers through her hair. She frowned when reality hit her. She just kissed her best friend's fiancé.

Bulma burrowed her face into her hands as her blood ran cold at the realization. She felt sick to her stomach. But, it was just a kiss, right? Nothing more. Bulma decided to inform the prince that the kiss meant nothing on the walk tonight. It is decided, she will show him that she is not to be used and that she is the one in control.

Gathering her book, the young woman got to her feet and made her way back to the palace. An identical smirk was placed upon her red lips as she thought about the past events and what was to come.

* * *

The princess was located elsewhere in the palace. She was currently on one of the many balconies, perched upon a stone bench and reading a letter she had just received from her father. Tears began to pool in her dark eyes as she finished the letter. The young woman missed her home and her family. She missed her own palace and she missed the staff.

But she had to be strong. This was for the good of her planet and her family. Taking out a piece of parchment and preparing to return the letter, she was suddenly interrupted.

"Hi, uh, Chi Chi"

The princess turned to see her good friend standing at the doorway leading out to the balcony. She smiled. "Kakarott! How nice to see you!" Chi Chi quickly put down the writing materials and stood up to greet her friend. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh I was just looking for Vegeta and sometimes I find him out here."

At the mention of the prince's name, Chi Chi looked away for a moment before changing the subject.

"Hey! Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? I believe Bulma has prior engagements and I would prefer to not eat alone-"

"Yes, that would be great!" He replied, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Alright, see you tonight."

With that he turned and continued his search for the prince as she took her seat back on the bench and began to write her letter to her father.

Bulma was nearing the double doors leading to the main gardens outside the palace when she spotted the handsome prince pacing back and forth before the exit. Several times he stopped and glanced around the room, looking for her.

She smiled and proceeded forward until she was in sight of the man. He stopped his pacing when he saw her. Crossing his arms, he examined the young woman then smirked before offering her his hand. "Shall we?"

* * *

Bulma nodded and ignored the gesture, leading the way into the gardens. She needed to stay focused, stay in control.

The prince followed her and in a matter of minutes, they were walking side by side in the gardens. He shoved his hands in his pockets as she crossed her arms, slightly cold from the cool night.

The moonlight lit up their path as they walked in silence. The gardens were breathless and Bulma used the lack of conversation to admire her surroundings.

The path continued to lead them a distance from the palace and eventually brought them to a small stream. They crossed the small bridge but Vegeta stopped midway and turned to look at his companion.

He moved forward and once again captured Bulma's lips with his own. For a brief moment, Bulma was mesmerized and mimicked his actions by joining him. Then it happened. Her conscience kicked in and she forced herself to pull away.

The young woman couldn't bear to look in the dark eyes of the man standing before her. She knew confusion was etched across his face after her insulting action.

A low growl escaped from his mouth, which caused her to finally turn her attention back to the prince. They continued to stare in silence until Bulma shifted her weight, uncomfortable by the piercing look. "Look, you're a married man-"

He folded his arms across his chest, not letting up on his gaze.

"Well, going to be married. To my best friend. And I can't do that to her!" She looked away, nervously scratching her bare arm. Awful habit.

No answer.

"Vegeta, there's no denying my feelings for you, I-I just think its best that we did not pursue this any further…" With that, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and began her walk back to the palace as the prince's eyes followed after her.

Bulma wrapped her arms around herself once more as she briskly walked back to the palace, eager to escape the cold and the memories of what just happened.

A small tear ran down her cheek. The young woman swiftly wiped it away and mentally scolded herself for her weakness. 'This is for the best, Bulma.'

As she neared an iron gate, a soldier grasped her shoulder gently. Bulma turned to see what the man wanted when she was greeted by a soft smile.

"Yamcha?"

He grabbed her right hand and kissed it. She smiled at the romantic gesture and stepped closer. "What are you doing out?"

The lean soldier smirked and proudly stated: "Doing my duties, my lady. Just making the rounds."

She nodded at his response and was about to bid him goodnight when he added "I was going to ask the same of you, miss."

Bulma clasped her hands together and released a long sigh. "It's a long story. I was just with… a friend."

A silence fell upon the two individuals. "Well, I better get going-"

"Wait! Please stay?"

"I'm sorry, Yamcha. It's been a long day and I really-"

"Please? You have made my night just seeing you and being with you right now. I would love it if you joined me on my patrol around the palace. But I understand if you-"

"No, Yamcha. That's fine. Real quick, alright?" She smirked.

His eyes instantly lit up at her acceptance and before they knew it, they were off waltzing along the outer walls of the palace, talking and laughing at each other.

* * *

Bulma munched on her breakfast as she eyed the dark haired woman sitting across from her. The two friends sat on the princess's balcony, catching up like every Saturday morning.

Chi Chi was reading a letter from home; from her father, lacking any emotion. Finally, she put it down and reached for her tea.

Bulma perked up and stared at a new diamond necklace that hung around her best friend's neck. She swallowed her mouthful of food before extending her pointer finger at the new object.

"What's that?" She questioned.

Chi Chi glanced around, unsure what Bulma was referring to. Then she realized her friend was pointing to her newest jewelry collection. "Oh this?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah. Where'd ya get it?"

The princess hesitated for a moment; nervous about the reaction she would receive from the woman sitting across from her. "Well, um, Kakarott sorta gave it to me…" Her cheeks instantly turned red.

Bulma dropped the piece of toast that was in her hand. Her mouth nearly hit the ground as she stared at her friend. Then, she snapped out of her trance and proceeded to question Chi Chi eagerly. "When was this? What's going on between you two? Why haven't you said something before-"

"Bulma, calm down!" She giggled at her friend's enthusiasm. "About a week ago, we were taking a walk near the stream outside the palace grounds when he gave it to me. It was really cute, Bulma! We've been talking almost every day. It's really nice since Vegeta and I don't. He noticed the necklace the other day. I think he's trying to suck up or something because he even commented on it, saying it looked nice and…"

Bulma faded out of the conversation. After the mention of Vegeta, she felt an odd feeling of guilt. She had not seen the prince since their little walk in the gardens, which was over 2 weeks now. Instead, she and Yamcha were hitting it off and seeing each other on a daily basis.

Every now and then, she thought about the dark prince and what could have happened if she just let her heart decide. Pangs of guilt hit her once more as she thought about what she just heard from her friend. Now the prince was alone, rejected by the two women in his life.

She frowned at the thought. Although she felt guilty for declining the prince, she decided that it was the right thing to do at the moment. Bulma focused back on the conversation she was having with her friend before excusing herself to meet up with the handsome soldier.

* * *

"I had a great time, Bulma." Yamcha said, a huge smile on his face. He silently looked her up and down, studying her stunning body.

"Yeah, me too." She replied.

Yamcha ceased his stroll and stepped in front of her. "Let's go to my balcony. We can see an amazing view of the grounds tonight along with the stars."

Bulma hesitated, only because it was getting late. She looked around and noticed many of the guards and staff had retired to their private quarters.

Yamcha must have sensed her hesitation because he quickly added a 'please'. Bulma pondered a few more seconds before giving into his request. He excitedly grabbed her hand as he took off in the direction of his room.

When they arrived, the soldier opened the balcony doors that were located opposite of the quaint room. The room itself was much smaller than Bulma's and she observed the color scheme that decorated the space, which consisted of off-whites and darker greens. A small fireplace contained burning embers on the far right wall while the queen-sized bed was across from it.

Bulma noticed some leather chairs thrown randomly around the room but soon realized they all were covered in clothes, papers, or books. She frowned, realizing she had no place to sit.

Yamcha turned to face her and noticed the slight frown across her face as she quickly searched the room for a place to sit. He chuckled. "I'm so sorry, Bulma! I have been so busy lately; I haven't had time to straighten up. Have a seat on the bed." He pointed to his bed as she took her seat. The soldier soon joined her and they were now sitting side by side.

After minutes of silence, Yamcha turned to his companion. "Bulma, you are so beautiful. You know that, right?"

She blushed at his compliment. "Thanks Yamcha." She mumbled, confused about what to say in return.

He continued. "And I really enjoy hanging out with you. You're a really amazing person." With that, he leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

Bulma accepted immediately. She was actually glad he made the first move because she could feel herself falling for this man.

Suddenly, Bulma felt Yamcha's hands make their way down her neck and landing on her bosom. She paused momentarily and felt slightly uncomfortable. But Yamcha urged her forward and she continued her make-out session with the soldier.

Then without warning, the next thing Bulma knew was being pinned down on the bed by the man above her.

"Yamcha, stop!" She shouted, trying to shove the man off her but to no avail.

He gripped her wrists tightly and continued to place kisses along her jaw line and neck slowly. "Don't you want this?"

She shook her head violently. "NO! Yamcha get off of me!"

The strong man ignored her pleas and proceeded to lift up the hem of her dress, ripping off her lace panties.

Tears ran down her face as she continued to beg the man to stop. She tried once more to wiggle free out of his grasp but instead his gripped tightened. Then the young woman thought of the only thing she could do. She screamed as loud as she could.

A quick punch to the face put a stop to her screaming and she feel limply back onto the bed. Barely conscious, she tried to focus onto the man straddling her. She could already feel her left eye starting to swell shut.

Yamcha smirked at the damage he caused. "Keep your voice down. You'll wake the whole palace!" He chuckled as he began to pry apart her legs. But she was not going to give in that easily. She refused to allow him access and soon he was frustrated. The soldier cursed under his breath before giving her a few slaps across the face to weaken her spirit.

It worked.

She once again lay limply upon his bed, the taste of blood filling her mouth. Bulma felt her legs spread apart and she could hear him removing his pants. She began to cry and whimper. The young woman never knew it would happen this way. She pictured herself in love with the man of her dreams. She pictured a loving family. And now, who will want to touch her now? She will be seen as a whore of society and her family will be dishonored. No one will ever marry such a woman.

No. She cannot let this happen. Mustering up her remaining courage and strength, she released another blood-curdling scream that echoed throughout the palace.

Yamcha paused his actions and looked her in the eyes, raising his balled fist in the air. "Didn't you learn from the first time?"

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the blow. Waiting… Waiting…

It never came. Bulma opened her right eye (her only good eye) and gasped at the sight before her.

The prince had the soldier pinned against the wall, delivering rounds of punches to the man. Yamcha's face became unrecognizable. Vegeta released his grip on the man, causing him to slip to the floor. He wiped his bloody hands on his pants as he reached down to finish the job he started.

Bulma pushed herself off the bed and placed herself between the prince and the fallen soldier. She placed her hands on Vegeta's chest, feeling his muscles flex at the sudden contact. "Please… don't. You're better than him…" Her hoarseness alarmed the prince and he studied her battered appearance. He frowned but nodded at her request.

Her knees suddenly gave out and she fell to the floor. The prince immediately scooped up the young woman and held her tightly to his chest.

"She saved your life." He sneered at the beaten man at his feet. Turning to leave, he shouted back. "If I see you again, I'll finish what I started." And with that, he was gone.

The prince ran through the hallways of the sleeping palace, the clicking of his boots echoing the corridors. Bulma meanwhile, slipped in and out of consciousness while residing in his arms.

Finally, they made it to his private quarters. He nudged open the doors and quickly ran over to the bed, setting her down gently. Running to the door, he shouted for the doctor and a few guards ran off in the direction of the hospital wing.

The prince disappeared into his bathroom. Bulma struggled to sit up, looking around the room, trying to figure out where the prince went. He soon returned with an armful of medical supplies.

Vegeta frowned when he noticed her attempting to sit up. "Stop. Lay down." He demanded. "I'm going to get you some water. I'll be right back."

The young woman watched the prince leave for a few minutes but he returned with a pitcher of water in one hand and a glass in the other. He poured the water and demanded she drink it immediately. She graciously accepted as he got to work cleaning the wounds on her face.

A knock at the door interrupted the prince's work as he opened it and lead a small, stout man to the bed where the woman lay. He crossed his arms as he watched the doctor work carefully.

Time passed and the doctor ended his treatment. He finished taping patches of gauze on Bulma's face and gave her a small injection of morphine to help with the pain and to calm her, helping the young woman fall asleep.

After packing up his bags, the doctor faced the prince signaling he was finished. Vegeta nodded and showed him the door, following him into the hallway. He mumbled a 'thank you' and turned to leave to go back into his room when the doctor halted him. The short man gave the prince specific instructions on how to care for the woman currently laying in his bed. "Take good care of her, your highness." The doctor said and left, walking back to the medical wing of the palace.

Vegeta walked quietly back into his room, softly closing the doors to not wake Bulma. He turned off all the lights in the room except the bedside lamp, which was enough light to allow him to keep watch over her for the night. He placed a small, wooden chair next to the bed. From there, he silently observed her body, noting the damage that was done on her body that night.

The prince stretched out his arms before folding them over his chest. He relaxed more and more as the hours passed and he eventually gave into his heavy eyelids as they came crashing down, lulling him to sleep.

Bulma awoke during the early hours of the morning. She was dazed on the past events but quickly remembered what happened to her the night before. Her heart began to race and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She quickly reached up to her face and felt the wads of gauze and bandages that peppered her face. Tears welled in her eyes as the memories flooded back to her.

Before the hysteria began, a bird singing in the distance caused her to break the cycle and she abruptly looked towards the balcony doors. However, blocking her view was the young prince sitting uncomfortably in the chair next to her bed. Eyes shut and arms across his chest, he remained sound asleep while Bulma studied the man that saved her life.

A smile formed on her lips as she also remembered how the night ended. The heroic prince saving her from a devastating fate. She also recalled how he carried her into his suite and cared for her, helping to treat her wounds. And now, here he was sitting next to his bed, watching over her.

_My hero…_

She thought, the smile still plastered on her beaten and bruised face. The young woman eventually succumbed to sleep once more, dreaming about the handsome man sitting next to her.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you to all my amazing reviewers: **Koii, preciousjade76, DelSan 13, DamonaVeggi, Ashley, Su, Cloud Envy Shikamaru, Lexcie, Andrell, Addy661, Tevinssj3, **and** Shirochan21. ** Sorry for the long wait on this chapter - school started and yadda yadda yadda!

**Set Me Free**

Chapter 7

* * *

"Bulma?"

The young girl stirred within her sleep before slowly cracking her eyes open to find that she was laying in her own bed, in her own room. _What happened last night? Was it all a dream?_

Vague images crossed her mind as she tried to recall the events that took place the night before. Trying to figure out if the night was just a bad dream or really happened, Bulma rubbed her eyes attempting to wake herself up.

Bad idea.

She released a hiss as she rubbed her left eye, which was still swollen and bruised severely from the actions that took place last night. After attempting to sit up in her bed, two strong arms forced her back down.

"No Bulma, you need to take it easy and rest." A thick masculine voice echoed.

Bulma squinted, trying to see who was currently in her room with her. Her blurry vision kept the intruder in disguise and she pondered who it could be. Then she remembered earlier this morning and her hero from the night before: Vegeta.

"Vegeta I'm fine…" She groaned, batting away his hands.

There was silence at first then another figure joined and both whispered back and forth before a feminine voice spoke. "Bulma, dear, Kakarott is here… not Vegeta…"

Bulma rubbed her good eye and everything slowly came into focus. The two individuals looked at her slightly confused by her comment about the prince, for they had no idea what took place and only discovered her here in her room in this condition this morning.

"Bulma, what happened?" Kakarott prodded, Chi Chi closely by his side as they examined their friend closely.

The memories flooded back as she recalled the night before. She whimpered, remembering her evening with Yamcha and how he treated her. Tears slowly collected in her eyes. She took a deep breath and told the whole story about the events that took place. She told about the horrors Yamcha had committed and she also told them about her hero, the prince.

By the end, both people sat with the young woman on her bed, one clasping her hand in their own while the other rubbed her back in comfort.

* * *

The prince was currently residing in his study, attempting to finish some paperwork that needed to be read and signed. Something about future proposals involving a war and his army. It was kind of a big deal but Vegeta was having difficulty concentrating at the task at hand.

Finally, he released a low growl and brought his hands up to his temples, slowly rubbing them in frustration. He could not get the blue-haired girl out of his head and what took place the night before. Closing his eyes, he recalled her appearance and how that bastard ruined her beauty.

That bastard!

He slammed his fists down on the hard marble desk in front of him, causing several cracks to erupt from the force.

A low life soldier touching what should be his!

He released another frustrated growl and leaned back in his leather chair, inhaling a deep breath of hair before loudly releasing. He was stressed, even though he would never admit it. He needed to figure out this situation with Planet Mindora and their future army, which involved Vegeta and his men. The only problem is he could not focus. Not at all.

He abruptly stood from his desk and proceeded to exit his study. The prince decided a stress reliever was in order and he made his way towards his private quarters.

Meanwhile, the young woman sat on her enormous bed, her knees pulled to her chest. Silent tears dried to her black and blue cheeks. Everything hurt. It hurt to move, it hurt to speak, it even hurt to think. The one man she was trusting herself with and falling for turned out to be a monster.

She closed her eyes. Bulma could not think of the horror anymore. She felt…dirty. Destroyed. Used. How could she be such a fool?

_But_…

There is hope. Bulma suddenly looked up from her fetal position into the darkness of her vacant room. Yes! A smile crept to her face.

Vegeta.

Her hero. Her savior. The knight in shining armor!

Bulma carefully pushed herself off the plush bed, minding her injuries as she cautiously changed into something more… presentable. She quickly dabbed some makeup over her bruises and lacerations and threw her hair into a neat bun.

Without a moment to loose, she was bounding out the door and heading towards the prince's wing of the castle. She wanted to thank him in person for his heroic actions the night before.

* * *

Her heart was racing and she felt the excitement as she came closer and closer to her destination.

What was she going to say?

What would _he_ say?

Nervousness surrounded her as she reached her target. She gulped loudly. The young woman hesitated for a moment and reached for the doorknob.

Pause.

What was she doing? This was crazy! She was not even thinking right - probably due to the pain medications she was currently taking. She slowly pulled her hand back and clasped it with the other. Her heart rate was pounding in her ears.

What was she going to do?

Pacing in a small circle outside the prince's door, she thought about her actions and what the possible outcomes would be.

Well, he may sweep her off her feet and they would live happily ever after.

Wrong. So wrong.

She scrunched her nose at the thought. Stupid Bulma! She mentally screamed. Vegeta is not that kind of a guy. He's not much of the romantic type.

Second, he was the future husband of her best friend…who was currently in love with someone else.

Suddenly a muffled male voice behind the door interrupted her thoughts and she quickly pressed her ear against the oak doors. Yup, that was the prince alright.

Ok Bulma, now or never!

She quickly knocked at the doors and before awaiting a response (since she knew he was already in there) she immediately burst through the double doors and saw the prince on top of another woman. Fully nude.

She cursed under her breath as she noticed what exactly was taking place before her very eyes.

Vegeta instantly cocked his head in the direction of the bedroom doors and locked eyes with the woman he could not get his mind off.

"Bulma…" He whispered, audible to only himself.

Her face turned a bright red and she froze for a moment. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I will be leaving now-" She quickly mumbled and took off before another breath was taken.

The prince cursed and removed himself from the concubine lying in front of him. He quickly pulled on a pair of pants and bolted out of the door after the young beauty.

* * *

Bulma ran faster than she ever had in her entire life. She was humiliated. Mortified. How could she ever look at him again?

She bolted out the doors of the palace and onto the grounds. It was starting to rain, which was perfect to hide the tears running down her face as she stumbled to a marble bench. Taking a seat, she cupped her face into her hands and continued to weep for her misery. _Why? By the gods, why her?_

The young woman wept for the loss of her newfound hero. The horror she felt as she saw this man on top of another woman. Not only was she embarrassed but also hurt. She was just in that position herself, although not willing.

She closed her eyes and released a sob as she recalled the past events once more. She was definitely not ready for this… not yet.

Suddenly, her self-pity turned into anger and she cursed to herself for being so foolish. _What did you expect? Him to sweep you off your feet?_ She scoffed again at the idea and at herself for living in this fairytale romance. This is not another one of your novels, Bulma!

The rain continued to fall, drenching her appearance. She did not care – she had bigger issues to focus on. What was she going to do about the prince?

"I guess I could always avoid him…" She pondered out loud. "Or leave this planet and never come back-"

"No! Don't do that."

The young woman stopped her bawling and turned her attention to the masculine voice coming from the entrance to the palace.

It was the prince.

Vegeta stood there topless in bare feet, slightly out of breath. He was starting to get soaked but still he stepped forward, signaling his wish to join the young woman.

Bulma was still in shock and stared open mouth at the man before her as he continued his walk until he was right in front of her. She stood up to his eye level, still not saying a word.

After moments of silence, she got the courage to apologize once more for the interruption earlier in the evening. "Vegeta, I am so sorr-"

Saying nothing, he cut her off with kiss as he immediately shoved his mouth over her lips. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her closer to him. To his surprise, she welcomed the gesture and gripped firmly onto the hem of his pants, pulling him to her.

And the rain kept coming down, however it went unnoticed to the couple standing in the gardens in the dark hours of the night. Without breaking the contact, Vegeta gently picked Bulma up and cradled her to his chest, carrying her inside the palace.

This was going to their little secret.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, its short! But I didn't know where to end it so I thought this was a good place. Don't worry, I'm working on another chapter already so it think of it as "two for the price of one." This chapter is kinda... weird. I wanted to get the story going so this was the only way I knew how so it may seem a bit rushed but we're already in chapter 7 so the story needs to get moving! I want to thank everyone for their patience - I was actually going to post this last night but Fanfiction was not working so I couldn't actually edit it like I wanted. Thank you to **Ellie72127 **for helping me figure it out. As always, I can't wait to hear what you think!


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Yup, that's right! An update! Enjoy. **  
**

**Set Me Free**

Chapter 8

* * *

…_Without breaking the kiss, he swung the beautiful woman in his arms around him and twirled in the moonlight…_

Bulma shut her romance novel and released a sigh. She looked across the landscape; across the fields and forests. She was currently resting beneath her favorite spot beneath the oak tree and doing what she loved most: reading.

The young woman was having difficulty concentrating however, as she recalled the previous night's events. Setting the book at her side, she rested her face in her hands and pondered peacefully, her mind drifting back to the man who saved her. A handsome man, much like the one in her romance novel.

She scoffed. "Oh if only he knew…" She droned on, releasing a chuckle at the thought of the mighty prince being compared to a head-over-heels lunatic in love.

Folding her arms across her chest, the blue-haired woman leaned her back against the tree and allowed her mind to drift back to what happened the night before…

* * *

_The strong prince carried the soaking woman into the castle until she insisted her put her down. With a smirk, he agreed and nearly dropped her, which earned him a good slap on the arm._

_The couple proceeded to sneak through the halls, weary of any lurking eyes and unwanted company. Finally, they reached their destination of his bedroom and quietly snuck in through the large double doors._

_Bulma immediately noticed the fire blazing on the far wall and instantly made a path towards it. "Oh thank the gods…" She murmured to herself, plopping down on the rugs in front of it._

_The prince meanwhile made his way to the bathroom and emerged with two towels. He tossed one towards his guest and continued to rub down his own body with his._

_Vegeta took a seat next to Bulma, folding his legs Indian-style and leaning back on his arms positioned behind him. They did not say a word but merely stared into the blazing fire. Suddenly, Bulma released a shiver – still drenched from the pouring rain. Vegeta turned his attention to her and she dismissed the look he gave her._

_Rolling his eyes, he leapt to his feet and pulled the young woman with him and pushed her towards the bathroom, grabbing an armful of clothes along the way._

_Bulma appeared from the bathroom moments later wearing a pair of oversize black sweatpants and long sleeve shirt that drowned out her figure._

_Vegeta smirked at the scene before them and she released a small giggle before they both resumed their spots in front of the fireplace and engaged in conversation for hours into the night._

_At one point, Vegeta caught site of the bruises the low-class soldier left on her beautiful pale skin the night before. He frowned and reached out as she continued her conversation. The prince grabbed her chin and turned it towards himself to examine the damage further and to inspect the progress from last night._

_She preferred not to talk about it and shrugged is hand away. "It's fine…"_

_Silence erupted between the two and they looked forward at the flames in the stone fireplace._

_Suddenly, Bulma spoke up. "So that girl…"_

_"She's no one. She means nothing to me."_

_Bulma nodded, unsure of where the conversation was going next. "And us…?"_

_The prince released a heavy sigh and continued to stare straight forward. "Well that's a little more complicated, isn't it?" It really was not a question he wanted an answer to and welcomed the silence as Bulma just nodded once more._

_Finally, she released a long yawn, which brought Vegeta's attention back to her. He watched as her eyelids became heavy and drifted slowly downward._

_"I'll walk you back to your quarters." He announced, getting to his feet and stretching out a hand for her._

_"No, I'm fine. That's not necessary." She said as he pulled her to her feet._

_"I insist."_

_She was too tired to argue and they walked slowly back to the other end of the palace where her bedroom was located._

_"Well, goodnight Vegeta…" She trailed off, turning to open the door to her bedroom. He grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her in for one last goodnight kiss..._

"Woman."

Bulma jumped from the rude awakening as she was dreaming about the night before. She released a hiss in annoyance and shielded the sun out of her eyes as she squinted up at her intruder.

"What?"

The prince smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets and squatted down so he was nearly eye level with the young woman sitting beneath the tree. He leaned into her, so close she could feel his hot breath against her lips. She too, leaned into him and closed her eyes expecting his lips against hers until –

"I'm going to need my clothes back…"

She released a growl and angrily pushed him, making him fall flat on his back. He could not contain his laughter as she pounced on him and proceeded to playfully hit and punch him.

"You JERK!"

Finally, they lay side by side in the middle of the fields, staring at the sky. Almost as if on cue, they both turned on their sides to face each other.

Vegeta reached out to brush a lock of blue hair out of Bulma's face when a soldier appeared hastily and out of breath.

"Your highness, your father requests your presence in the thrown room."

The prince jumped to his feet, attempting to hide the gestures that took place moments before. He must keep this a secret, after all.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he followed the soldier back to the palace but stopped momentarily to peer behind in the distance to see the flash of blue before it disappeared from his sight.

* * *

"Alright, it's settled then. Vegeta will lead the army into battle on Planet Nash. We will discuss the specifics later." The king beamed as he showed his guests to the door. His thoughts drifted to the wealth they were accumulating by having the Saiyan army fight other planet's battles for them. And of course, they never lost.

The prince pushed himself up from the chair and shoved his hands into his pockets, then slowly followed the crowd out, lingering behind until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I need a word with you."

Vegeta froze momentarily and looked at his father. He crossed his arms, signaling for him to continue with whatever he had to say. The king crossed the room and took a seat in his enormous cold and black marble thrown.

"Have you picked a date for the wedding?"

The king's voice echoed across the large hall but Vegeta said nothing in return. He wanted his father to completely drop the whole "wedding" subject.

"The queen and I have decided to give you a month. That should be enough time. Plus, King Yemma has been on my back about this union since you brought his daughter home."

Again, Vegeta said nothing in response to his father's wishes. He could care less about the union between Planet Vegetasei and Earth. It was a foolish treaty to begin with. The prince had enough of his father babbling on and was growing bored. He turned and left the hall. The king stood up and called after him "one month! One month!"

* * *

Bulma currently found herself casually walking through the hallways of the palace, reading a letter from her father, and completely unaware of her surroundings. She hummed a tune softly which she learned as a little girl from her mother and rhythmically ran her right through her blue locks of hair while the left held out the letter, nearly touching her nose.

"Love, daddy-WAAAAAHHHH!"

Out of nowhere, a strong hand clasped her right arm and drew her into a dark, cramped room. The door slammed shut, which made it impossible to see her whoever captured her. Naturally, she thought the worst.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm gonna scream and then you'll be in trouble-" A coarse hand threw itself over her loud and obnoxious mouth, silencing her. The next thing she knew, the prowler flipped on the lights.

"Vegeta! You ass!" Bulma pushed the hand away from her mouth and slugged the prince in the left arm. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared down at her, a smirk upon his lips. "Where are we?" She looked around the small room and realized it was just a closet, probably for the maids. Mops and brooms were strewn about, which meant very little space for one person to be standing in there, let alone two. Bulma noticed the little space that was between them, which was barely about 4 inches.

They made eye contact and seconds later, dove at each other in a ferocious make-out session. Bulma wrapped her arms around the prince's neck as he clasped his hands around her back.

They twirled around and tumbled about in the limited space until Bulma lost her balance and fell, taking the prince with her. They crashed into the door, which was powerful enough to break it wide open, allowing them to fall onto the marble floor into the hallway.

Bulma sat up and grabbed her head. She opened her eyes to see she was straddling the prince! Her cheeks burned a bright red while he too adjusted to his surroundings and noticed the beauty perched upon his abdomen, legs spread on both sides.

They both stood still for a moment, taking in the situation until somebody interrupted, clearing their throat. They instantly cocked their heads in the directed and stared down one of the prince's personal butlers.

"Sir?" He asked, seeing the couple.

Bulma froze. _Oh gods! This can't be happening – no one is suppose to know about us! _She quickly thought about what she could say in order to make it less obvious about what happened. "Well, er, the prince did not know how to um… clean the fireplace so I wanted to show him where everything was! Hence the cleaning closet." She proudly boasted and thought that no one would see through her lie.

The butler raised an eyebrow while Bulma managed a glance in Vegeta's direction, who gave her a look of: _what the fuck are you talking about? _He put a hand over his face in embarrassment, both for him and for her stupid excuse.

"Very well, but what happened to the door?" He gestured towards the closet door, which was barely hanging on by its hinges. And he added "and why are you two on the floor?"

"Well, um…" Bulma was on the verge of concocting another excuse when Vegeta jumped to his feet, pulling Bulma to her's along with him.

"That's none of your damn business." The prince stated and took off, dragging Bulma behind him. Then he called out to the stunned butler "-and the fireplace still needs cleaning!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chi Chi and Kakarott currently sat upon the ledge of one of many fountains scattered about the grounds and gardens around the palace. They were currently chatting about their days and making plans for dinner.

"Care to come to my room for a private dinner?" Chi Chi suggested, batting her eyelids playfully at the soldier sitting across from her.

Kakarott's face flushed and he grinned. "Sure Chi Chi!"

She grabbed his hand and they stared into each other's eyes. The princess slowly leaned into the handsome man, closing her eyes and pouting her lips. She waited for the soldier to come in for the kiss but it never came.

Chi Chi opened her eyes to see Kakarott looking into the windows of the palace, slight confusion on his face.

"Kakarott?" She turned look at what Kakarott was examining when suddenly a young couple burst through the double glass doors and ran past, hand in hand. They were laughing, huge grins plastered on their faces and casting glances behind them, completely unaware of their company sitting by the fountain. Soon they disappeared from sight into the fields in the distance.

"…I think that was Vegeta…" Kakarott mumbled, unaware of what just happened. His mouth hung open slightly in utter surprise.

"And Bulma…" Chi Chi joined, also in shock about what just happened. They both stared in the direction that the couple ran off.

"I've never seen him laugh like that." The soldier murmured while the princess nodded in agreement. Finally, they discontinued their staring into the distance and walked back inside the palace.

However, another pair of eyes witnessed the scene that just took place.

* * *

Author's Note: Uh-oh! Dun dun dun! So tell me what you think? Is the story starting to pick up a little? Thank you all to my magnificent reviewers! I love hearing from you - so review and tell me your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 9

****Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Excellent as always. Enjoy!

**Set Me Free**

Chapter 9

* * *

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_I hope you are well and I miss you terribly. I'm writing you to ask for your assistance on a project I have been working on here. I understand if you decline but I would really like to see you, my sweet. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

Bulma delicately folded the note and tucked it tightly into the ribbon wrapped around her thin waist. She looked to the ceiling and released a small sigh, bringing her hand to her brow. It has been far too long since she has been back home…

But her life here is starting to get interesting. The prince and her have been meeting every day for the past few weeks, whether playing a game, taking a stroll, or simply having a nice chat. She will miss these moments terribly….

However, her father does need her help. But with what? He is the genius, why can't he figure it out?

She released a growl at the complicated decision she has to make.

"What to do…" She mumbled as she continued to pace back and forth in the hallways of the palace.

"Do about what?"

The young woman turned to the prince who was standing before her, holding a stack of papers and making his way to his study. "What's going on?" He persisted when he got no answer the first time.

"Nothing." She murmured, picking at her fingernails and looking at the floor. Then she released a heavy sigh turned her attention back to Vegeta. "So what are your plans for the day?"

He carefully tucked the pile of papers and folders underneath his arm and took a swig of his coffee. "Finishing up on some business. Father is urging me to prepare for this war on Planet Nash."

Bulma nodded and mindlessly chewed away at her thumbnail, her mind elsewhere. What was she going to do about this situation with her father?

"Why? You have something in mind?" His coarse voice broke into her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure." She quickly said and took off down the hall. She needed something to get her mind off of this dilemma and Vegeta is a perfect distraction. Bulma hurried off to meet with Chi Chi and ask her opinion on the matter.

* * *

"So what was with you today?"

The prince lightly brushed Bulma's blue locks out of her face. Both were currently perched upon Vegeta's black leather couch in front of the enormous stone fireplace. The flames lit the dark room and flickered across both faces, who stared ahead, mesmerized by the dancing waves of yellow and red.

Bulma was curled up beside Vegeta, her head resting on his lap. His right arm was draped around her, lightly caressing her soft skin, and his left held an alcoholic drink, one similar to brandy.

The young woman ignored the question, still pondering what to say, or if she should tell him at all. Instead, she rolled onto her back and stared into his dark onyx eyes, releasing a smirk. He quirked his head to the side and before he knew it, her straddled his lap and clasped his face in her hands her mouth over his. He feverishly returned the gesture and in the fit of the moment, threw his drink halfway across the room and picked her up.

Making his way to his mammoth bed, he gently tossed her upon the satin sheets and crawled over her, continuing the lip-and-tongue action. Bulma released a giggle and reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Her eyes bulged out of her head as she traced over his magnificent body. His toned, dark olive skin glistened as the fire continued to light the room.

The prince smirked as he watched her reaction. He leaned in to capture her lips once more while his hands fumbled with her light pink dress.

"Fuck" He growled as he struggled with the clasp, getting frustrated by the moment.

She rolled her eyes and pushed the man above her away as she effortlessly worked away at the dress. "Men." She smirked. "You'd think you would be a pro by now." She tossed the dress aside but still remained clad in her red lace bra and underpants.

He ignored the snide comment as his looked over her flawless body. Her pale skin clashed against the darkness of the room. Her arms outstretched, beckoning him to join her and he obliged.

As they continued, her hands roamed down his chiseled chest down to his abdominal muscles, which contracted under her touch. She grinned at the power she had over him. Bulma's hands persisted their path until they reached the hem of his pants. She once again giggled as she felt a certain bulge. Her fingers traced the buckle of his belt and began to undo the clasp when her mind instantly went elsewhere.

_Chi Chi_

This was still her fiancé, technically, even though she knows about her friend's fling with Kakarott.

How long can she keep this up? Would they ever be something more than sneaking around, hiding in broom closets? Bulma would never admit it, but she felt something more than friends with the dark prince but the question was does he feel something more for her?

Suddenly, Bulma knew what she had to do and she sat up quickly, breaking off the makeout session. The prince, clearly confused, sat back on his hunches, his hands resting on his thighs as he focused on the woman before him.

"I need to go back to Earth."

Vegeta's cold stare bore into her and he looked away, focusing his attention on something else as he processed her words. Finally, he turned back to her, his features more softened and he nodded silently.

"I'm sorry. My father, he-" She quickly jumped off the bed and searched the ground until she found the letter from her father, which she handed to the prince.

Vegeta read over the letter, several times it seemed as time passed between the two. He folded the letter and slowly handed the letter back and made his way towards the fireplace.

Bulma grabbed her dress and threw it back on. As she reached for the door, the young woman looked back at Vegeta, who stood staring into the flames, hands shoved into his pockets. His once handsome look was distorted as he frowned into the fire.

Bulma hesitated but made her way back to the prince for a proper goodbye. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her face upon his bare back and mumbled into his skin a goodbye. He made no reaction towards her, which she took as a sign to leave.

Before shutting the door, she whispered "I'm going to miss you" and quietly shut the door, unable to tell if her words fell on deaf ears. She held back a choked sob and held her hand to her mouth, unable to contain much longer. Thank the gods she reached her room just in time as the tears fell.

Meanwhile, Vegeta pressed his back against the wall and slowly slid down, holding his face in his hands as images of her flashed across his memories. _She will never realize what she means to him._

* * *

Months passed, crawling slowly by in Vegeta's opinion, since Bulma left. Luckily, he was thrown into hours of meetings, mountains of paperwork, and days of training in preparation for the upcoming war.

However, that was not enough to take his mind of her. At first, he was angry with her for leaving him. He was the prince of all Saiyans! Who denies him? Soon anger turned to hurt and pain, although he would never admit it.

Sleepless nights and busy days made him a wreck as the weeks passed. He purposely filled his days, pushing himself hours without breaks to ensure his mind constantly busy to prevent it to drifting of thoughts of her.

_Bulma…_

Vegeta's liquor stash was decreasing dramatically and both Kakarott and Chi Chi noticed a drastic change in mood and appearance. They hardly saw the young prince, unless in passing. He ate all his meals in solitude, either in his room or office.

Now, he found himself facing Kakarott in the training arena. The prince threw a couple quick jabs and punches in his direction, while Kakarott blocked the hits. Vegeta gave up on the hand-to-hand combat and reached for his sword as Kakarott mimicked the move.

The fight became heated as Vegeta took his frustrations out on the young soldier before him. The prince smirked as he saw a weak spot on his opponent and lunged forward but not before Kakarott noticed his mistake and quickly threw a kick in Vegeta's direction, sending him to the opposite wall.

"FUCK!" Vegeta bellowed, throwing his sword to the side and leaned against the wall in anger and frustration. As Kakarott neared him to offer aid, the prince pulled a knife from his boot and leaped forward but again was pushed down.

Vegeta released hissed as he punched the wall and exited the room, convinced he was just having a bad day. _You need to get over her! She's making you weak._

The prince showered and changed and made his way to his next appointment, one which included his father and a business meeting. These days, it was getting more and more difficult to tolerate the man and he tried his best to avoid him whenever possible.

* * *

More time passed and Vegeta was to be shipped off to Planet Nash any day now. His army was prepared and ready for battle. He spent the remainder of days training. However, today he found himself sitting under the tree in the middle of the fields on the grounds of the palace. Bulma's special place where she would go to get some peace and quiet and read her ridiculous romance novels. The thought made Vegeta smile as he recalled his teasing about that stupid book.

Vegeta folded his arms behind his head and allowed himself to close his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun upon his face.

A shadow loomed above him and caused him to stir awake. His mind raced to Bulma in hopes she returned however his stomach dropped when he saw his future bride.

"What?" He growled, irritated by the company.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just going to read."

She turned to leave when the prince caught sight of the romance novel that once belonged to Bulma.

"That book…" He trailed off. Chi Chi turned back to him and looked down at the book before back into his eyes.

"Bulma left it for me."

Vegeta said nothing and turned back to looking straight ahead, hoping she would leave. Instead, she sat down next to her fiancé. "I miss her too."

Again, silence fell on the prince.

The princess continued. "I can't imagine what you're going through. I'm going to miss Kakarott when he leaves in a few days." She was referring to the war. The prince nodded slightly, just to acknowledge he was listening.

They sat in silence until she sighed and pushed herself up, turning back to the palace.

"Wait."

Chi Chi turned back and Vegeta was on his feet. "So, this thing with you and Kakarott…"

She blushed and felt ashamed. Suddenly, a look of fear crossed her features as she realized the danger she could be in for this little "affair." Vegeta has every right to punish her and law states he could very well have her imprisoned, much less killed for this little stunt. The harsh voice did not make it any better and she eagerly awaited his next words, unsure of the outcome.

Vegeta closed his eyes, trying to form his thoughts into words. "You love him?"

Chi Chi was taken aback by the words. Should she lie to her future in order to save herself? Or tell him the truth and hope the prince will go easy on her. Does she even love him? What a strange question but nevertheless an important one, especially between the prince and herself.

She nodded. "Yes."

Vegeta looked down at the ground, still trying to decide what to say next. Finally, he made eye contact. "Well, then you should marry him."

Her mouth dropped. She was absolutely stunned by his response. Without thinking, she charged forward and wrapped her arms around the man before her, silent tears fell in happiness. "Thank you." She murmured into his chest.

The prince nudged her away and walked back to the palace. He had freed her of the contract between the two. The alliance between Earth and Vegetasei will be shattered, but that did not matter to him in the first place. His father will be absolutely furious but again, he did not care. The one thing he actually _did_ care about was gone, so why not take away something from his father as well?

Instead of announcing the news, he decided to keep a secret. At least till after the battle.

The prince downed a few glasses of amber-colored liquor and stared into the fire, thoughts returning to that one night he was actually happy.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, its short. But I couldn't decide where I wanted to end this chapter plus I just sat down and wrote it and I wanted to post it as soon as possible. Good news! I finally put together a "storyline" because for awhile I was kinda 'winging' it. This means, I'll get chapters out sooner. Also, there is going to be a sequel!

Review please!


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: That's right! Another chapter - all the amazing reviews I got inspired me to write another (and quickly!) Enjoy._  
_

* * *

_I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day_

_ Take me to the place I love, take me all the way_

_ -Red Hot Chili Peppers_

**Set Me Free**

Chapter 10

* * *

"Alright men! On my command!"

Vegeta was perched upon a pitch-black stallion, roaming back and forth in front of the line containing hundreds of soldiers. They were currently stationed at Planet Nash, ready for battle. Hired by the government to fight against an army of strange aliens, whose strength was comparable to that of the Saiyans. However, Vegeta's army largely outnumbered the others by two-to-one, not counting the soldiers supplied by Planet Nash themselves.

Vegeta's horse slowed to a stop and the prince narrowed his eyes towards the hills, searching for signs of life. As if on cue, movement was seen on the horizon. _About time_ Vegeta thought, a small smirk appearing on his lips. The prince lived to fight and everyone knew it, especially the king, who used his son to make his fortunes.

The soldiers began to chant and cheer after seeing the movement as well. They were not so steady and feet were rumbling the grounds beneath, itching to start the fight. Vegeta looked back at the anxious soldiers and yelled out "Steady!"

As the army approached, Vegeta could see the faces of the opposing figures, who were also eager to start the fight. Finally, the prince's stallion reared up on its hind legs, releasing a cry as Vegeta pulled out his sword, signaling the beginning. No need for further instructions, the soldiers raced forward.

Meanwhile Bardock, Radditz, and Kakarott were also posted upon similar horses, overlooking the battle and giving instructions relayed from the prince. They too were itching to join the fight but only after order was established between the lower ranks.

As the last row of fighters filed out of command towards the enemy, they too joined the fight, hooting and calling out their cries of excitement as they raced forward wielding their swords.

By the time night fell, both sides lost considerable numbers from the first day of battle. The prince and his following officers were huddled about in his tent, discussing further plans for the future of the war.

"If we stake out here, hiding out here, we could ambush them here" Bardock ran a finger across a map of Planet Nash.

Vegeta was finding it difficult to pay much more attention. His mind once again drifted back to the woman of his dreams. The one that got away. A snarl escaped his lips and he cursed to himself for thinking that. Blah! Stupid, weak emotions!

"What do you think, your highness?" Radditz asked, as the entire rooms turned their attention to their prince.

Vegeta nodded. "Fine. Now get out, I need some sleep."

The men filed out of the tent and left the prince to his thoughts. Vegeta released a sigh and fell back against the mountains of carpets, furs, and blankets. He allowed himself to succumb to sleep, desperate to see her. _Bulma._

* * *

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months. The men were getting tired and hungry. The food storage was getting awfully low while the numbers of soldiers remained high. Which is good, in some sense.

The enemy was putting up a good fight until recently, when the numbers began to dwindle. Slowly at first, then quickly. Stupid mistakes were made on their part; either by exposing their cover and location or strategies were not up to par with the Saiyans. Vegeta and the rest of his crew attributed this to a possible downfall of the leader or commander. Explains the pitiful errors.

The prince sat around a fire, stretching out after a hard day of battle. Surrounding him were low-rank soldiers and Radditz and Kakarott. Bardock excused himself to retire for the night but Vegeta thought it was a good idea to distract himself from thoughts of her once in awhile.

Vegeta gnawed on a piece of stale bread as soldiers resorted to eating things they found around camp, such as wild berries, sorts of plants, and the occasional moss. The eagerness was gone off their faces and replaced by despair and exhaustion. The prince even thought he was growing tired of this stupid war.

He shook his head and cleared his throat, drawing the attention to him. "Any day now. We'll finish this."

No one said a word but continued to stare into the flames. The flames, which brought back memories of his woman. He growled and immediately got up to retreat to his quarters.

The next day, Vegeta was immersed in the battlefield, as he always was. Wielding his sword left and right, dodging a simple hit and jabbing his sword into the side of an opponent. Child's play, really. He was getting cocky, but that was not a surprise.

He grinned after the dozen of enemies were strewn upon his feet. Vegeta ran off in the direction towards more opponents, hopefully worthy of his time. As he reached another batch of rivals, he raised his sword above his head, muttering the words "ready to die?" when a piercing pain erupted from right side.

The prince swerved around to see a large challenger standing before him. The alien must have been 3 times his size but Vegeta sneered in his face and charged forward, preparing to end this bastard's life.

Instead, he got a decent fight, one he did not expect. Fatigue was tugging away at the prince, who for the first time reached down to his side to find a thick red stream. This angered Vegeta further, who pushed the weariness aside in order to finish this alien off.

Finally, after hours the alien laid before the dark prince, who held his head for a moment. He peered into the eyes before wrinkling his nose in disgust and tossing it aside.

Vegeta turned back to help his comrades when the energy finally gave out, as well as his legs. He pulled off his white gloves to find his skin pale, nearly white. He was afraid of that, but nothing to fear. He's been through worse. Just means what he predicted: he's bleeding out. Anemic. His breathing became rapid and he quickly pressed two fingers to his neck to find his pulse racing. _Damn_.

The prince got to his feet and staggered off in the direction of camp, seeking a medic on site. However, when he arrived the medic was out on the battlefield, joining the crew in the fight. Of course Vegeta remembered the argument he had days before about the doctor needing to do something rather than wait for the injured (since there was not a lot coming in at the time). He cursed at his foolishness.

Energy continued to wear down and Vegeta became dizzy the more blood he lost. He finally made his way to his tent and fell upon the pile of firs. _Just need to rest my eyes for a moment, then I'll get help._

* * *

"Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta stirred in his drowsy state but could not focus his attention for long before succumbing to the sleep again.

But wait – there it was! Someone calling in the distance! _Help_

"Here." The prince rasped out, flecks of blood escaping his lips. He cleared his throat and tried again, a bit louder this time. "Here! In the tent!"

Suddenly Bardock's head poked through to see the injured man lying on ground, clutching his side. He quickly rushed to him to examine the damage.

"Let me take a look" He trailed off, pushing away Vegeta's right hand.

Bardock cautiously poked around at the gaping wound, a frown on his face when Vegeta spoke up. "It's fine. Just put a bandage on it and we'll wait for the medic."

The soldier shook his head. "The medic is dead. Just died about 2 hours ago on the field."

Vegeta released a groan, realizing his stupid mistake which keeps coming back to haunt him. "Well, just stitch me up yourself."

Bardock nodded and quickly exited the tent only to be back within minutes holding a kit containing basic tools for this sort of thing. As fast as possible he sutured the Saiyan Prince's side. It was definitely not the best but it would have to do for now.

"You're going to need to get that looked at when we get back." Bardock stated.

"I've had worse." Vegeta smirked as he examined the site. He threw back on his combat uniform and made his way back to the fight, Bardock closely at his heels.

* * *

After a few more days, the Saiyans finally won the war. They lost few soldiers while the opponents had to eventually surrender due to their low numbers. The prince would have preferred to keep fighting till their rivals were obsolete but agreed to the compromise and surrender.

Soon, everyone was packed and boarded upon many different vessels, all going back to Planet Vegetasei. Except one.

"Vegeta, where are we going?" Kakarott questioned his commander, as he shoved his mouth full. The prince was busy plugging in coordinates to notice the lack of manners and simply stated "Earth" in response before exiting the room.

Vegeta laid on his left side, picturing a woman laying beside him, facing him. But not just any woman. _Bulma_. He rolled unto his back and drifted off to sleep, thinking about her and what must she be doing. He often wondered (but would never admit it) if she ever thought of him while they spent their time away. Has he been on her mind like she has been on his? If she is seeing another man-

The prince clenched his teeth thinking about it and quickly dismissed the absurd thought. He would arrive on Earth to see her. Oh how he longed to see her again. Her beauty was beginning to slip his thoughts as the months passed by.

_I just need to see her again… just once more_.

* * *

"Let me just finish this and… there!" The young woman stood back to look at her beautiful masterpiece.

Bulma was spending her days assisting her father, who was the head scientist of Earth, in a very special project – one that would blow all technology away!

"Father! I think it's finished!"

She reached to turn it on. A loud humming noise filled the room as green and lights flickered about, lighting up the excitement on her face. She squealed in joy until suddenly-

BAM!

Smoke filled the room.

"Never mind, father." She groaned and began to pick up the pieces of the machine that flew off in the explosion.

Bulma plopped herself back in front of her desk, etching out a new blue print. Time to start from the beginning.

She released a sigh and looked up from her work. The blue-haired woman spent months and months on this contraption and she was starting to get a little frustrated with the progress. If only she could keep her mind from drifting.

Speaking of which: Bulma dropped her pencil on the desk and looked to the ceiling. She loved daydreaming, especially about Planet Vegetasei. She loved to think about her favorite reading place beneath the tree and feeling the warm breezes, strolling through the gardens, walking through the marble hallways of the palace, and of course…

"Vegeta." She purred, closing her eyes to think about that handsome man she longed for.

"What do you want, woman?"

Bulma smiled at first – it was like hearing his voice in person. Wait!

She leapt off her chair, startled by the intrusion, and quickly looked around the room until her eyes met with dark onyx eyes and a devilish smile.

"Vegeta?"

He folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe, the smirk still plastered on his face. Bulma's face instantly lit up realizing this was not another one of her fantasies and she hastily charged toward the man of her dreams.

"Oh Vegeta!" She pounced on him, holding him in an embrace. Surprisingly, he returned it, wrapping his muscular arms around her thin waist.

"Miss me?" He questioned. "I don't blame you."

She pushed him back. "Oh very funny, smartass." But her face continued to glow. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh just in the neighborhood."

The young woman returned his smirk and crossed her arms. She knew better but she also knew he would never admit it.

"Oh, is that so?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yeah well, I better get going. Nice seeing you."

"Ugh you jerk!" She laughed, shoving him in his side as he chuckled at her response. However, the shove earned him a slight wince but he quickly regained his composer.

Her laughter turned to concern and she immediately began tearing away at his shirt to see what was causing his reaction to pain.

"It's nothing." He sighed. The prince absolutely hated being 'babied.' He _loathed_ it.

She found the cause and site of injury and pressed her hands to her mouth to stifle the gasp. "Vegeta… you need a doctor."

"No, I'm fine." He desperately tried to cover himself but she overpowered his feeble attempts and continued to examine it. The skin around the site was turning a dark purple, even black in some places. Bright red lines traveled in different directions from the original site and there was a definite hint of foul odor. The wound was truly grotesque.

"It's infected. Whoever did the sutures was not properly trained-"

"It was Bardock. And only because the medic was dead."

"Well, it needs to be re-sutured and cleaned. Properly this time!"

The young woman grasped his arm and pulled him over to a steel table located in the lab. She grabbed some tools quickly and got to work beginning with cutting the strings holding the tethered skin together.

Once in awhile, Bulma would look up from her work to the man, who remained stoic and never showed the pain he was experiencing. She felt relieved at first but remembered who she was dealing with and thought about how uncomfortable he really was.

"Do you want something for pain?"

Vegeta looked at her with slight disgust. "I'm fine." He barked back.

After tediously cleaning the skin and removing the dead tissue, she carefully sutured the wound and applied gauze dressing to protect it further. She stood back and admired her fine work.

"Finished!" She happily declared, still amazed by the great job she accomplished. The wound looked like it was professionally taken care of and even the prince had to admit he was impressed.

As she was busy putting away her array of tools, Bulma asked "so why are you _really_ here?"

Vegeta once again ignored her question, not wanting to admit his real reason, which was to simply see her. He jumped off the table and buttoned his black shirt. For a moment, the prince did not know how express his thoughts but finally proceeded to tell Bulma about his conversation with Chi Chi and how he broke off the marriage.

Bulma was shocked, to say the least, and it was very evident by her gaping mouth. She could not find the words to respond so she simply sat back and waited for the prince to end. But there was one question that continued to plague her mind:

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Bulma said nothing to his question, confused. She knew they had a 'fling' and she knew Chi Chi was in love with another man but that was the extent of it.

After minutes of silence, Vegeta finished the phrase he started.

"I did it because I want you."

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for the "fighting" scenes. I'm just awful when it comes to writing about action and such. I'm also pretty bad about proof-reading so I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Vegeta is also a little OOC in this chapter... but I guess you could say he's like that throughout the entire story anyways. I just needed to portray him thinking about her.

Thanks for the amazing reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review Review Review! I love to hear your thoughts.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I promise I'll begin work on the new chapter when I get back from spring break. I want to thank all of my reviewers! I never expected this story would get so many. Thank you to **skinnychick, sofy2011, bj, lovetoread, DelSan 13, Lexcie, addy661, tess1687, su, xXxMudvaynegirlxXx, ocean eve, foxymonday, TFSrules**. Also, special thanks to **preciousjade76** for helping me get some ideas for this chapter. Without further ado... Enjoy!

* * *

_Home, let me come home.  
Home is wherever I'm with you.  
-Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros_

**Set Me Free**

Chapter 11

* * *

Bulma's mouth hung agape as she stared at the man before her. She felt the blood rush to her face, blushing at his remark. _Did he just say he wants me? _She had no idea how to respond to the prince. What was he getting at? Was this a trick of his? Bulma turned around, leaning her elbows on the cool metal table and bringing her hands up to her face.

She released a sigh into her palms and pondered what she should say or do next. Quickly, she spun around to face the prince and found he moved closer to her, to the point where he was no more than a foot away. He continued to slowly inch towards her.

Bulma released another sigh, trying to form a coherent sentence. "Vegeta, I don't know what to say. But as you can see I'm very busy-" She turned to gesture to her lab and the work piling up around them but before she could finish Vegeta reached for her hips and pulled her into him, silencing her with harsh kiss.

The young woman put up little resistance to the prince's charms and reached out, grasping the shirt and yanking the man closer to her body as his arms roughly groped her body.

"We shouldn't do this…" She whispered in his ear as Vegeta sucked along her neck and moving along her jaw line before stopping to nip at her eye lobe. Bulma released a moan as she felt her legs go weak beneath her.

The prince smirked at his power over this woman. He pushed her against the wall and effortlessly grabbed her thighs, hoisting her to straddle his waist as she continued to tangle her fingers in his black mane. "Oh gods, I missed you…" She moaned.

This drove Vegeta to the edge and it took every ounce of strength to control himself from ripping off her clothes and having his way with her. He could her warmth erupting as she pressed further into his groin, earning a groan as he felt himself harden by the second. The prince casually slipped a hand to his pants where he worked to undo the buttons and buckle.

"Erh-hmm"

Both turned their attention to the intruder who was standing at the doorway to the lab.

"Father." Bulma wiggled out of Vegeta's grasp and straightened her outfit nonchalantly before walking over to her father. Vegeta, however, remained facing the wall, resting on an outstretched hand and mentally growling at the intrusion.

After Bulma was sure Vegeta had enough time to get his body in "order," she announced his arrival and introduced the prince. "Father, this is Vegeta, Prince of Vegetasei."

Vegeta turned around, folding his arms across his chest and glared at Bulma's father.

The tension seemed to go unnoticed as the man outstretched his hand happily towards the Saiyan prince. "Wonderful to meet you, my boy. Bulma has told me so much about you and the fine Planet Vegetasei. And how is the Princess Chi Chi? When is the happy day?"

Vegeta stared with disdain at the hand that was before him and he sneered at the last question, choosing it was best not to answer.

Bulma noticed the visible anger written across his face and she quickly tried to change the subject and whisk her father out of the room. "Father, Vegeta just stopped by for a question but he needs to get going now."

"Pleasure to meet you, your highness." Dr. Briefs smiled and bid goodbye.

The prince gave a curt nod and watched Bulma usher her father out of the room. She shut the door and slowly approached the young man. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her head on his chest. "What now?"

* * *

"Announcing his highness, Prince Vegeta."

Chi Chi stood in the courtyard, ready to greet the men who were coming home from the war. She eagerly pushed her way through the crowds to get a better view. The princess focused her attention on the prince, who by his side was her precious Kakarott. She released a sigh of relief at the sight, which signaled a safe return. Suddenly, a frock of blue hair appeared next to him, giggling as he babbled on and on.

"Bulma?" Chi Chi whispered, not believing her eyes. As the crew came closer and closer, the princess was able to make out the figure of her long-time best friend who was approaching the courtyard where she stood. She looked up from her conversation with Kakarott to find Chi Chi's dark eyes fixated on her.

Bulma ran excitedly to greet her friend, who in return joined the race where they met halfway in an embrace.

"I'm so happy you're back!" The black haired woman shouted.

"Me too, Chi Chi. Me too."

* * *

"This is absurd! I thought she was gone!"

The King of Vegetasei glared out the window of the palace towards the courtyard where his son and crew where being welcomed back. Alongside was the blue-haired whore that he was hoping to never see again. His son nonchalantly mentioned that she left to return back to Earth to help her father with some things, which made the king more pleased than he could say. He was starting to think of creative ways to rid himself of this little inconvenience before she ruined the treaty between Earth and Vegetasei, until it was suddenly dropped into his lap that she was leaving freely. And things would go back to normal and proceed as they should.

Until now.

King Vegeta released a growl, bringing his fist down upon the window ledge, which resulted in cracking the stone and sending chunks flying. He paid no attention to this but instead focused on the young woman that was back in the picture. She was going to ruin everything!

As he was deep in thought, a guard stood at a nearby window, looking out at the same scene before him. The guard too was slightly perturbed by the couple roaming the courtyard before disappearing into the castle doors and out of sight entirely. He turned his attention to his king.

"Your highness. I have some information you would find most useful."

The king looked up from his view, annoyed with the intrusion from his thoughts. "Not now. I'm busy." He growled and began to walk away when he was interrupted once more.

"It concerns the girl."

King Vegeta stopped in his tracks and turned to face the lowly soldier who addressed him. "What?"

"I believe the prince favors her."

The king waved away the useless information. Of course he favors her! This is not new. Again, he grew bored of the conversation and turned his back to the guard, ready to make haste back to his office when the guard shouted back.

"I HEARD RUMORS HE ENDED THE ENGAGEMENT WITH PRINCESS CHI CHI!"

This got his attention. And quickly. King Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and relayed the information he just heard over and over in his head. With every passing moment, the king's anger was growing and his control was weakening. He was starting to see red. _That fucking bastard!_

Within an instant, the king grabbed the lowly soldier's collar, hauling him off his feet so he was eye to eye with the King of Vegetasei, staring into the deep black eyes of emotion.

"And you are certain?"

The young man nodded, scared for his life. "Quite." He peeped out, frightened.

King Vegeta slowly lowered the man back to his feet, allowing him to straighten himself out.

"I can assist you, your highness, in getting rid of her. _Forever_. Allow me to take the girl and deal with her."

"What is in it for you?"

"I'm sure we can work something out." The young man flashed an evil grin then walked with the king to a more private area to discuss the specifics of the plan.

* * *

The days on Planet Vegetasei seemed to fly by as Bulma Briefs settled herself back into the palace. Although she could not fathom why, she dearly missed this planet and its inhabitants, especially a certain prince…

She smirked at the thought of how he came all the way to Planet Earth just to bring her back. The young woman knew she had an effect on him but she never imagined it would come as far as breaking off an engagement. In the end, she knew it was the right thing to do; not only for the prince who was stuck in a relationship he dreaded but also for her best friend who sought out a new companion.

Bulma's heart melted when she saw the young couple together; in the halls of the palace, in the gardens, or even sneaking around the kitchen at night popping little tidbits of food into each other's mouth. Ok, that last part was a little weird. She pressed a hand to face to try to get rid of the image, silently chuckling to herself at the "young love" the two shared together. If only she experienced those same precious moments…

But alas, as soon as they arrived back to the palace, the prince immediately showed her to her old room. She was pleasantly surprised to see everything was placed exactly how she had left it. After that, Bulma rarely saw Vegeta. _Business… and training._ She thought, slightly frustrated at the fact that she had come back specifically for him only to discover that he was rarely to be found. Jerk!

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she ran towards the door. _Vegeta?_ Her heart dropped when she realized it was none other than a palace servant standing before her, delivering a message.

"His Highness, The Prince of Vegetasei, requests a private audience in the dining room tonight. He also sends you this-" The man handed a small, folded piece of paper over to the young woman, who immediately accepted.

Bulma nodded and after shutting the door, released a squeal to herself from her excitement. She was such a child at times but nevertheless, she was grateful for excuse to see her prince after days of his absence.

Quickly, she ripped open the note that she clasped tightly in her hand. A hand-written letter by the man who invaded her thoughts night and day:

_**Bulma, I wish to speak with you about something important. See you tonight.**_

_** -V**_

A small frown appeared on her lovely features, confused by the note. _What would he want to discuss with her? Is this the reason he has been avoiding her? Did she do something wrong? _

Her anxiety level quickly rose, along with her worries but she calmly reasoned with herself it is probably nothing. Perhaps business, as usual. She pressed a hand to her chest, calming her breaths and closing her eyes. Her mood returned to the previous excitement and she instantly tossed the note aside and began to prepare her wardrobe for the evening, eager to impress.

"Oh Vegeta. I will make it so you will never want to tear your eyes away from me again." She grinned mischievously and began to roughly pull dress by dress out of the closet, sending them into a heap by the floor as she tore through the outfits, deciding on something _sinful_ to wear to dinner.

Meanwhile, the prince sat in his studies, attempting to concentrate on some paperwork that lay before him. However, he was having some difficulty as his mind wandered back to the blue-haired woman.

He sat back in his leather chair, releasing a deep sigh as he reached down into his pocket and pulled out a soft, velvet box. He subconsciously ran his fingers over the black velvet then focused his attention on the object inside as he flipped open the box.

The most gorgeous ring stared back at him, bringing to mind once again the woman.

Vegeta released a growl of frustration. _You're so weak!_ He mentally screamed. _Giving into silly earth traditions like marriage and rings!_

He instantly got to his feet and gently tossed the box aside on his desk as he clasped his hands behind his back and proceeded to pace the room, trying to clear his thoughts.

The prince had not seen the woman in a few days but that did not mean she was far from his thoughts. Quite the opposite, unfortunately, which angered him further. He had brought her back hoping the action itself would cause the thoughts to drift away, or at least, decrease drastically. However, that was clearly not the case. He tried to distance himself from her, attempting to get some work done and perhaps train a little – since he has been lacking – but alas, he continually thought about her.

No other woman ever had this affect on him. It was absurd! He was a Saiyan Prince and she, a low class not even fit for a title. _But_…

She was perfect for him.

The young woman was remarkable in her own way. So very unique (which was even evident by her peculiar hair color). She was incredibly knowledgeable, humorous, and not hard on the eyes. Amazing, to say the least. Fit for a king! _But a prince will have to do. _

* * *

Vegeta was seated in the private dining area, vacant to everyone but himself and a few servers who stood along side the wall, waiting to begin the first course of the meal. The prince anxiously pulled out his silver-crested pocket watch and after glancing at the time for the fifth time in 2 minutes, snapped it shut.

His nerves were wearing on him, which was evident as he continually wrung his hands in anticipation for the night's events. The ring was tucked snuggly in his suit coat pocket and he patted it once in awhile to make sure it was still there. Everything had to be perfect. Just a few more minutes and she should be arriving.

_Any minute now…_

Bulma finished clasping an earring and stood back to take in her appearance in the full-length mirror before her. She grinned at her appearance and before stepping out of the room, added one last touch of lipstick to complete the ensemble.

She looked at her clock sitting beside her bed and cursed when she saw the time. She was a few minutes late for meeting with Vegeta but she dismissed the thought, convincing herself its best to make him wait anyways.

The young woman slammed her door shut and took off in the direction of the dining room, practically running in her high heels. She navigated the hallways like a professional, realizing she knew the palace like the back of her hand.

As the double doors appeared in sight, Bulma raced onward eager to see her man. Almost there! Her mind screamed.

Suddenly, an arm emerged from a dark and hidden corner of the hallway, pulling her into the crevice. Bulma released a squeal from surprise and at first thought it was Vegeta.

"I guess you couldn't wait-" She smiled, glancing up at her captor. "YOU!" A dark horrified look came over her face but before she had the chance to scream, a soft material pressed against her face, blocking her airway and filling her scents with a chemical that turned her reality into darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh no! Please let me know what you think. Your reviews keep me writing! Thank you again.


	13. Chapter 12

****Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Love hearing from all of you. Enjoy!

* * *

_I used to believe in forever  
But forever is too good to be true.  
-Winnie the Pooh _

**Set Me Free**

Chapter 12

* * *

A splash of cold water awoke her from her dreams and her eyes immediately opened to the disturbance. The young woman jumped from surprise at her surroundings and realized she was not safe and sound in her bed chambers but instead with-

"Yamcha." She sneered.

"Glad you're awake."

"Where am I?" Bulma took a moment to look around her surroundings. There were currently somewhere in the mountainside of Vegetasei, or so she assumed. The moon was high in the darkened sky, giving off the only light beside the small fire that her captor was trying to build. She must have been away for quite some time, given the stance of the moon.

Suddenly her thoughts strayed to the dinner meeting she was to have with the prince. Her stomach dropped as she realized Vegeta must think she abandoned him or declined his offer.

Bulma sat up and released a tired groan as she buried her face into her arms, the thought sickening her. It was then she noticed a roped binding her wrists and ankles so as to prevent her escape. Yamcha took notice of her reaction and frowned.

"What are you crying about?"

"What does it concern you!" She hissed in return. Oh if only she were not bound, she would rip out his eyes and watch him suffer… just as he made her suffer. The memory flood her mind but she quickly tried to prevent it from invading her thoughts and instead tried to think of her the man she most desired back at the palace.

The young woman turned towards the man and growled. "Where are we?"

The look upon her face would have scared any man half to death. _Those eyes_. A look of pure hatred spread across her features. It was not a sight that was familiar, especially upon her face. She had never looked at him like that before. The last time they encountered each other, she was weak and frail and bore the expression of fear. But this was something entirely different. He decided it would be best to answer.

"In the mountains…" He trailed off, purposely avoiding her death glare. Yamcha kept his tongue in check in their exact location, as to not give away his plot.

Bulma rolled her eyes and threw her attached arms in the air out of frustration. "You fool! I know that! Tell me where and why you have taken me."

Yamcha released a chuckle at the command. "You really think I would just tell you that information?" He shook his head, a grin still on his lips.

This infuriated Bulma even more and she shouted back. "You realize the prince will come after me! I was supposed to meet him for dinner but since I am missing, he will have the entire Saiyan army looking for me! He will have your head for this!"

"Oh Bulma, what can a silly prince do, hmm?"

Bulma sputtered with rage. "The king will come for me! The entire palace will be in an uproar!"

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure on that, love." He smirked, looking up from the fire.

The young woman looked at him, confused at what he meant by the last comment. She looked around again, this time her eyes followed along the edge of the cliff they were perched on and she managed to see a small area of lights.

"What's that?"

"A village. Nothing to concern you – they will never hear your pleas for help."

She sat back and for the first time realized how truly vulnerable she was. Bulma was at the mercy of her captor and she knew first hand what he was capable of doing. But she could not let him intimidate her. Inside, she was scared to death but on the outside, she wore a cloak of resilience. Bulma was a survivor.

* * *

"Your majesty. We have news."

The prince set his drink down the nearby table and opened the door to a group of soldiers standing in his wake. "What?"

"It appears that Lady Bulma has been captured, your highness."

Vegeta could feel his anger rising at the startling news he just received. His fists clenched rhythmically at his sides and he began to grind his teeth. "Who?" He barked, narrowing his eyes at the soldiers before him. Who would dare such a thing!

"We do not have an exact identification, my lord. Some eyewitnesses saw him fleeing the castle with Lady Bulma on a horse heading south towards the mountains. We believe they are not far-"

Before giving the man a chance to finish, Vegeta immediately rushed down the hallways of the palace towards the stables. He acquired as much information necessary to find the perpetrator of Bulm'a disappearance.

Lacking time and patience, the prince launched himself on the back of his stallion and took off, leaving behind any reins or saddle. Adrenaline was flowing in his veins and in addition, Vegeta was a skilled rider who on occasion rode without the proper equipment. Instead, he gripped the mane tightly and dug his boots into the side of the beast as they took off into the night.

* * *

"You are the scum of the earth!"

Bulma screeched as Yamcha tightened the ropes that bound her. It was just reaching dawn and he decided it was best to continue their path in order to avoid any unexpected guests. He pushed and pulled the young woman, trying his best to steady her on the horse when she continued to scream obscenities at him.

"Sticks and stones love…."

Bulma hacked up a mouthful of saliva and launched her sputum into the face of the young man. Her face instantly lit up when she realized it reached her target and got a rise from the captor. She released a chuckle before being thrown to the ground. Apparently, Yamcha did not find it too humorous and tackled her to the ground.

"Listen here, you whore. Either you cooperate and sit on the goddamn horse or you'll be dragging behind it. Your choice!" He screamed in her face. She said nothing, which earned her a good slap across the face. She forgot how much that_ stings_.

"What's it going to be?"

"I'll get on it." She mumbled, trying to contain the whimper that begged to escape as she sniffed away the tears. This bastard does not deserve them.

"Good." He once again hauled her up and fastened her tightly on the steed and they continued their journey through the mountain pass.

The burning sun beat its rays upon their backs. Bulma pulled on the canteen and emptied the last of its contents into her mouth. The hot liquid was barely enough to quench her thirst. Frowning, she turned to the man sitting behind her who was oblivious to the situation. Bulma turned back and faced forward then looked up to the sky. Lifting her hands to her forehead, she shielded the sun from her eyes as she tried to determine what the time was. An amateur guess concluded they have been riding most of the day with little to no breaks. Sun should be setting within the next few hours but she would not last.

Bulma released a groan. "We're out of water."

Yamcha grabbed the empty canteen and shook it vigorously by his ear, checking the reliability of her answer. Frowning, he concluded she was right.

"Tough."

"Tough? You need water too buddy!"

Yamcha's eyes narrowed at her and he quickly lifted his hand, preparing himself to give her a smack across the face to silence her. She winced but then caught a glimmer off in the distance.

"Hey! I think there's a pond over there!"

The man lowered his arm and stared ahead, squinting his eyes to get a clearer view. He pushed his heels into the side of the horse and they gathered speed towards the area of water. She was right; a small pond was located only meters away.

As soon as they approached, Bulma pushed herself off the beast, eager to dive into the water. She gathered the water to her lips, gulping down the refreshing liquid then continued to wash her face and proceeded to her body as she scrubbed away at the dirt and grime that acquired on her body during their trip.

Meanwhile, Yamcha discovered a ledge of a cliff that overlooked the distance they covered. He pulled out a beaten scope and scanned the area, trying to determine if they were alone. At first glance, he smiled at the lack of inhabitants in the area. No one could be seen for miles and miles. They were completely alone!

Before packing the scope away, a movement caught his eyes from far away. He stood still, waiting. There! Again. It was coming closer. Squinting, he recognized the royal colors of Vegetasei.

He growled and muttered to himself. "We have company."

Bulma observed the man and how his mood turned from joyous to frustration. She also heard him mutter something about someone following them. She instantly smiled. _Vegeta! He is coming for me!_

The young woman could see Yamcha approaching, gathering things to pack up the horse. She was next. Bulma had to think fast in order to lead Vegeta on the right path. She quickly ripped off the bottom hem of her dress and tied it discreetly in a thorn bush that was close to the water. She peered cautiously over to Yamcha to make sure he did not witness the action but he was too busy in his own affairs as he cursed under his breath about their discovery.

Bulma made her way over the horse to distract him further from the fabric blowing in the bush. He immediately fastened her to the steed and they were once again riding fast into the sweltering heat.

Bulma noticed Yamcha was taking a different path, well to be honest, he decided to take no path at all. They were weaving through trees and streams and she assumed he was getting nervous about those that were following them.

When they stopped, it was only for a brief time. At night, they rested for a few hours in complete darkness, lacking a fire to further throw off the intruders. Before they left, Yamcha made sure to leave no signs left behind to give away their location or future destinations.

Bulma, however, had different plans in mind as she continued to leave behind hidden clues hoping they would find their way into Vegeta's hands.

* * *

_In the Meantime…_

"Your highness, I think I found something!"

The prince frowned at the comment, dreading the worst as he made his way over towards the small pond. The soldier was standing over a small bush. At first, Vegeta saw nothing but upon closer inspection, he saw a small piece of blue cloth blowing in the wind. He leaned down on his haunches and grabbed the clothing to examine it further. A small scent was emitted, a sweet perfume that could only belong to his woman.

"We're getting closer!" He smirked as he hopped back onto his horse and took off, wasting no time in the search and the other soldiers followed suit.

Vegeta guessed they were less than a day away behind and were gaining speed. The prince demanded little breaks from his company and they barely slept or ate since beginning the chase. The prince in particular had a difficult time sleeping knowing Bulma was in possible danger. So instead of waiting till dawn, he woke the soldiers early to get a head start on the trail.

Now here they were: a clue that gave new hope to the prince and the mission. At first, Vegeta was becoming worried by the lack of clues that the team had, as well as the deficit of knowledge to where the captor was heading. They had absolutely no evidence (other than an eye witness) and no tracks were left behind for the group to follow. After the discovery of the clothing, however, Vegeta felt a rush of adrenaline pump through his body and his heart lifted at the anticipation finding his woman.

The prince looked to the sky and saw the sun beginning to set. He frowned, determined to find Bulma by the evening! The prince turned around to see the rest of the crew, who were weary from lack of sleep and food. He truly wanted to continue – they were getting so close! But from the look of the soldiers' faces, he knew he could not push them any further.

"We'll stop here for the night."

The group lightened at the statement and eagerly leapt off their horses to set up camp.

Meanwhile, Vegeta anxiously sat around a small fire thinking to himself about the woman. He knew he was not going to get any rest tonight either due to the thoughts that passed through his mind. _Bulma may not even be alive_ _anymore_ _or possibly close to death. _Vegeta tried to shake these notions out of his head but he kept thinking about the possibility that she may be hurt or worse.

This is why he cannot wait. He must go to her now.

The prince waited until he heard the last of the men fall asleep then quietly packed his gear and headed back on the trail.

The sun was just beginning to make an appearance in the sky, signaling the beginning of a new day. Bulma gazed at the beautiful Vegetasei sky and thought about how long has it been since she was sleeping in her own bed, how long has it been since she saw her friends at the palace, or even – Vegeta. She released a sigh and prayed to the gods that he received her clues. _Please hurry!_ After all, she was starting to run out of clothing…

"Damnit! I slept too long!"

Bulma glanced over at the man cursing, who was busy trying to hurry up and pack to make up for lost time over sleeping in an hour or two past his normal.

"We gotta go!" He shouted angrily and proceeded to march over to where Bulma was laying. She cursed to herself for not leaving a clue in this location and immediately leapt to her feet.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She announced and ran off before Yamcha had time to object.

Bulma hid behind some trees and looked desperately around for a spot that would be obvious to Vegeta but still hidden to Yamcha. _That shouldn't be hard_.

The young woman finally decided on tying the fabric around a tree root that was protruding from the ground. As she was finishing the knot, she heard a twig snap and she instantly turned around to face her captor.

"Leaving breadcrumbs I see." He snarled and grabbed her by the hair, throwing her in the opposite direction with such force she hit a nearby tree. "You fucking BITCH!" Yamcha screamed, as he tore off the blue cloth and shoved it in a pocket. "You know, you are more trouble than you are worth. Maybe I should just put an end to you like I should have that night…"

The man roughly pinned her against the tree, grasping her neck as she clawed at his hand and arm.

"Please…" She wheezed, desperately trying to suck in the air but to no avail. Bulma could feel her head get lighter and more dizzy as Yamcha tightened his grip. She began to see blots in her vision until it was all darkness and her hands fell limp at her sides.

Suddenly, Yamcha felt a cold metal knife slide across his adam's apple lightly. Hot breath filled his right ear: "Release her now!"

Yamcha's stomach dropped as he recognized the voice of the prince and dropped the woman immediately.

Time seemed to slow down as he turned around to face the prince. He knew he was going to be killed soon and expected a fight. And he would not go down without one, no matter how scared he was.

As he turned around in the grasp of Vegeta, he simultaneously pulled on a dagger that was tucked in his belt, shielding the sight away from the prince but all the while ready to pounce when necessary.

Now the men stood eye-to-eye and Yamcha could see the look of pure rage that Vegeta's face held. His eyes were red and dark and they bore into Yamcha's soul. The look was so frightening; he had to look away momentarily.

Wasting no time, Vegeta raised the knife preparing to end the life of the being that stood before him. But before it reached its target, Yamcha quickly shoved Vegeta away and slid his dagger into motion towards Vegeta's left side.

The prince easily blocked the move and the two exchanged quick jabs at each other. Punches, kicks, and pushes were seen a blur as the two fighters tried to win the battle.

After a few minutes, Vegeta finally managed to dig his blade into the soft flesh of Yamcha's abdomen. He angrily twisted the blade as the man released a cry of excruciating pain.

While distracted, Yamcha cleared his head and charged his dagger one last time at the prince, aiming for the heart. Vegeta saw the motive and attempted to dodge the move, dropping his shoulders down. Unfortunately, it was not enough time and the metal edge found its way into the prince's left shoulder.

Vegeta temporarily dropped the hold on Yamcha to grab at the steel that was lodged in his flesh. After tearing it out, he looked around to find that the man had escaped and was currently riding off in the distance, hunched over his horse.

The prince growled at his failure. He looked down at his feet to see a pool of blood that was not his own. Thinking back on the wound, he probably hit an artery, most likely the aorta – which is deadly within minutes. Vegeta smirked at this information, knowing his enemy will not make it very far. He hesitated about chasing after Yamcha but reminded himself about the woman who was still lying unconscious by the tree nearby.

Vegeta quickly rushed to her side and noticed the pale skin and bluish-purple tint on her lips. He pressed two fingers to the side of her neck, desperately feeling for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint.

"Come on, woman. Wake up." He said, shaking her shoulders. No response.

The prince could feel his heart pounding in his chest and a feeling of dread washed over him. He lightly tapped the side of her cheek, again begging her to wake up. He wracked his mind for answers to what he should do next.

Then he knelt over her, taking her head in his hands, brushing his thumbs over her features and across her cheekbones. "Please Bulma." He pleaded once more and bent down to kiss the young beauty.

Vegeta felt nothing at first, just the coolness of her lips against his. But just as he was pulling away, he felt the kiss returned.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, the ending is a little cheesy. I promise I'll work on that. Other than that, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. So much going on! But tell me what you think - Good? Bad? Review!


	14. Chapter 13

****Author's Note: I am so sorry, folks! As I mentioned before, I just graduated from nursing school (YAY!) so it has been crazy for the past few months getting ready. Plus, now I am trying to study for my boards but no worries, updating this story was not far from my mind. I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors, I JUST finished it and I wanted to post it ASAP.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun_

_-Young the Giants_

**Set Me Free**

Chapter 13

* * *

"_Once more, Vegeta" She purred in his ears. The prince rolled his eyes but followed her wishes and twirled her around the dance floor as her dress billowed behind. _

_Bulma was in absolute ecstasy as she tilted her head back and relished in the beautiful moment, praying it would never end. _

"_Woman." His gruff voice interrupted her thoughts and she quickly turned her attention back to her date, scowling._

"_Once more-"_

"_Woman." _

"_Vegeta! I said once more!" She snapped, irritated by the harshness in his tone. _

"_Woman, wake up."_

_Bulma stopped and looked at the prince, a confused look upon her face. "Vegeta, what are you talking abo-"_

"Woman!"

A slight shake to her shoulders caused the young woman to snap her eyes open and face the man before her. Vegeta.

"Ugh! I was having such a nice dream!" She hissed and rubbed her eyes to adjust to the room around her.

It appeared she was located in a medical wing of the palace, so she assumed. Various devices and computers were strewn about the room. As she brought her hand to her face, she noticed a small intravenous catheter (IV) poking through the skin and she studied it intently, tracing the thin tube to its base, which consisted of bags of fluids.

"Where am I?" She finally asked, turning her attention back to the man before her.

"The medical unit located below ground of the palace." The prince said, shoving his hands into his pockets and taking a seat at the foot of the bed, dropping the eye contact.

She nodded, noting she was correct. "Why? How long have I been here?"

Vegeta turned back to her, carefully examining her face. She looked frail and pale, due to the lack of food and water. Bruises were peppered around her neck; the purple and blue clashing against her white skin. Then his eyes traveled to her's, which remained blue as ever and pleading for an answer.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked and she nodded in return. "Well, due to your lack of nourishment and water, you were severely dehydrated. This is the third day you have been in the medical bay and the first time you have been conscious. But thanks to me, I saved your ass and you will make a full recovery." Vegeta smirked, waiting anxiously for her response.

Instantly she released a growl and quickly kicked the man seated at the end of the bed. _Right in the ribs._ She smirked at his defeat until she saw his face change, his grin dropping to a slight cringe.

Bulma frowned at the reaction and crawled to his side to examine him. With difficulty, she tore away his shirt to reveal the wound he had received from the fight with Yamcha. A sloppy dressing was draped around his waist but it was clear that it was not helping.

"Vegeta, you idiot! You are going to need sutures!"

The prince leapt to his feet and pulled down his shirt in a matter of seconds before she get another glance. "Its fine." He growled. Truth is, he was ashamed that the weakling got a simple hit on him, much less a stab wound. _Stupid!_

"Tsk tsk tsk. Maybe you should take your own advice. I suppose you were just so worried about me little o' me…" She grinned, looking up into his dark eyes.

He glared at her, trying his best to hide the humor from his face. "Yeah right." He grumbled, shaking his head as he left the medical unit.

Bulma leaned back, smiling at the thought of Vegeta saving her once again. _What a guy… _

* * *

"WHAT!"

"My lord. She is alive."

"Where is she?" The king growled, staring out of the massive windows from his private office. If things did not improve soon, objects were going to be thrown.

"Located in the medical wing. Expected to be released this afternoon." The cowering servant responded, clearly uncomfortable in the presence of his king. He slowly inched towards the door but was stopped in his tracks as the king turned his attention back to the man.

King Vegeta's anger was never one to be controlled and he immediately threw the drink he was sipping early against the opposite wall, shattering it. The action caused the servant to cringe and pray he would make it out alive.

The king advanced towards the trembling man, anger seething in each step he took. Just as he reached the servant, he was interrupted by a group of soldiers entering through his door.

"Sir, he is here."

King Vegeta stopped his rampage and turned his attention to the interruption. "Good. Bring in Lord Frieza."

* * *

_**A Few Weeks Later…**_

Bulma wandered aimlessly through the halls of the palace. She already finished several romance novels, took a few walks in the gardens, and even assisted the cooks make lunch and dinner. Ever since she returned to Planet Vegetasei, she was absolutely bored with her life.

Her thoughts drifted off towards the prince. It was rare that they saw each other. He was either in meetings all-day or training with Kakarott.

And then there was Chi Chi, who was busy all day with her civic duties of being the queen-in-waiting (since it was not public about breaking off the engagement).

This left poor Bulma with absolutely nothing to do.

She looked up fro her thoughts and smiled at the man who was walking towards her at a face pace. Just the man she was hoping for.

"Vegeta!" She called, waving.

He rolled his eyes as he neared. _Her absurd emotional excitement_.

"What?" He barked, anxiously peering a glance at his pocket watch.

Bulma took in his appearance. He was handsomely dressed in a black suite and by the look on his face, he was in a hurry.

"What?" The prince questioned again, annoyingly.

"Well, I, um-"

"Hurry it up, woman!"

"I want a laboratory!"

The prince studied the woman before him, slightly confused. "Why?"

"There is nothing for me to do around here."

Vegeta nodded, pondering to himself. Then nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll try to set something up for you." He gruffly added and stalked off towards his meeting.

Bulma was ecstatic and also turned to leave to plot her next invention but called out to the prince once more before he was completely out of sight. "See you tonight?"

He was soon out of sight but not before giving her a smirk.

The prince sat down in a conference room, next to his father and several other guests. The king glared at his son.

* * *

"You're late."

Vegeta nodded his head but remained silent as he prepared himself for the meeting. The king looked up and nodded his head towards the guards positioned at the doors. They opened the double doors and lead in a group of alien-creatures, followed by what resembled their leader (or so the prince assumed).

The king immediately leapt to his feet and the prince soon followed as a sign of respect. "Vegeta, this is Lord Frieza from the Icejin Empire. My lord, may I present my son, Prince Vegeta."

Both bowed their heads in acknowledgement and they began their meeting. As the king and Frieza were discussing specifics, Vegeta found himself studying the being before him. A muscular, white creature with purple lips that were perfectly formed to a smirk on his face. When he spoke, his voice almost sent shivers down the prince's back. _There was just something about him…. _

"It is settled then!" The king boomed, gaining Vegeta's attention. "You will have our services to win the war!"

Vegeta frowned and cursed to himself for completely missing the entire conversation. "How many?" He asked, referring to the number of soldiers.

Frieza leaned back in his leather chair, lacing his hands together. "As many as you got."

Vegeta sneered. He had never fought an army so large that it required all of Planet Vegetasei's men. Never.

"Really? That is very doubtful."

The king glared at his son's idiotic remarks. "Boy…" He warned but the prince ignored him.

"These creatures are vast in numbers and highly intellectual."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You clearly have never seen a Saiyan in action."

For a second, Frieza's left eye twitched in annoyance but he calmly collected himself. "Like I said, I will require all of your soldiers. And I will reward you handsomely."

King Vegeta smirked. "We have a deal then!" And excitedly shook hands with the creature sitting across. The prince, however, studied the alien once more before leaving the room. He did not trust him, not one bit.

The prince followed his father back to his office, eager to discuss this new contract. As soon as the door was shut, the prince announced his thoughts. "I do not trust him, father."

The king was not in the mood to be arguing with his son, especially about the one good thing that occurred in the day. "We are not going to discuss this further." He growled, slamming stacks of papers down. "He is paying us triple our asking price!"

"But why does he require the entire Saiyan army? It does not make sense!"

"Enough! I am king of this planet and as such, you will adhere to that!"

The prince turned to exit the room but forgot to mention one more thing. "Lady Bulma requests a laboratory."

The mention of her name made a vein pop on the side of his forehead. "No." He gritted out between clenched teeth. He was done hearing about this girl and for his son to be parading her in his face –

"Yes." Vegeta defiantly announced. "She is quite smart and I am sure she would make an excellent addition to the weapons industry."

"I said 'no'!"

"You are being an idiotic fool, old man!"

"Watch yourself, boy! You are in the presence of a king and I will not excuse you because you are my son. Now leave, I have nothing more to say to you."

Vegeta angrily stormed out, slamming the door. He would still give the woman a laboratory – all the more reason if it means defying his father.

* * *

A heavy knock on the wooden doors caused Vegeta to look up towards the intruder. Seconds later, blue hair appeared, followed closely by a grinning face of a young woman who cautiously peeked around the room before fully emerging herself into the prince's personal quarters.

The prince smirked and set down his liquor, arising to meet his guest. She approached him excitedly and talked about the rest of her day, which included making blue-prints of new inventions.

"This one would completely change how you fight battles!" She happily said, shoving the drawings in his face, one after another. "-and this one is a work in progress but if I succeed – which I will – it will improve healing and reduce the amount of time!"

At this, the prince grabbed the print and closely examined it in the fire-lit room. His eyes carefully studied the invention. Minutes later, he looked up at her and nodded, giving his approval. She squealed in excitement and threw her arms around his neck.

"I cannot wait to start!" She cried into his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek before pulling back. "So how was your meeting?"

The prince shrugged and downed the last of his drink. "Just another upcoming war…"

Bulma frowned. She severely disliked when he was gone, especially when it meant he was off into battle. She knew that he was the best fighter and nothing ever happens (besides minor injuries) but she still had that feeling in the back of her head.

Suddenly, she jumped to her feet and outstretched her hand to the man before her. "Let's go for a walk! It's so nice tonight."

Bulma loved taking walks in the gardens, especially on warm, breezy nights. The prince and her often took walks together, sometimes discussing their days or other times just walking in silence. Tonight felt like one of those nights.

Vegeta thought for a moment before he stood up, releasing a heavy sigh, and accompanied her for a walk. Once she got an idea in her head there was no use trying to stop it.

The moon brightened the night sky and lit a path along the gardens. Bulma dragged the stubborn prince along with her on the palace grounds, chatting nonstop about how beautiful it was outside and how they never take walks anymore.

The young woman paused in her ranting to look up once more and frowned. "Looks like its going to rai-"

A crack of lightning split across the darkened sky, followed closely by a boom of thunder. They both gave each other a frown before attempting to dash back to the castle to defeat the incoming showers.

Too late.

A curtain of rain poured down upon them. The heavens opened up, drowning everything in its path. Including the couple spotted in the gardens.

"Damn you, woman." The prince mumbled, not pleased by the outcome but not entirely angry either.

Bulma scowled at the comment as they continued to run back into his warm chambers. Their attempts went unnoticed and they were dripping wet from the rain. The prince immediately headed for the bathroom and stripped off all his clothes, except for his black briefs.

Meanwhile, the young woman also stripped down to her bare essentials, which included her black bra and panties. She cowered in the corner, shivering and attempting to cover herself up as much as possible by throwing her arms around her.

The prince stalked out of the bathroom and smirked at the display. "I know a way we can warm up..." He said, advancing towards her.

She rolled her eyes at his ridiculous comment. "Does that really work on other girls?"

"Usually." He shrugged and reached towards her, grabbing onto her hips and pulling her into his warm body. Her mind drifted back to just a few months ago when this scene started off very similar.

"Vegeta…" She looked into his dark, obsidian eyes. She could feel herself getting weak at the knees and before she knew it, her mouth lunged for his.

The prince could feel himself growing harder and he desperately yearned for her touch. With little effort, he carried Bulma towards his massive bed and gently laid her down, never breaking the embrace.

A blur of pesky fingers and foundling hands covered each other's bodies, as they roamed one another's muscles curves.

The prince briefly pulled himself away from the beautiful woman before him. Bulma whimpered beneath him and beckoned him to come back into her arms. He smirked and leaned forward to capture her lips once more but asked her one thing:

"Are you sure, Bulma?"

* * *

Author's Note: UH OH! What is Frieza planning!

So, Vegeta may be a little OOC in this chapter... oh let's be honest, he's pretty OOC in this whole story! And I apologize for that but since this is an AU, his character is going to be portrayed a little different in my head - I hope that doesn't bother you too much.

I promise I will get the next chapter up after I pass my nursing boards - which will be HOPEFULLY by the end of June. Fingers crossed! Review :)


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hello! I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. Things were a little crazy! I did get my license so I am officially an RN and right after that, I got a job! Again, I'm not trying to make up excuses. I'm going to try to get better. This story is not far from my thoughts so I am very determined to finish it! Especially since the story is falling into place and almost near the end.

For this chapter, there is a **lemon** scene at the very beginning. You are free to skip over it and you will not miss much of the story line. I also wanted to let everyone know that I have been watching a lot of Grey's Anatomy and listening to Mumford & Sons so this chapter may be written a little differently from the rest. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy.

* * *

_Her white blank page and a swelling rage, rage_  
_You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink_  
_You desired my attention, but denied my affections, my affections_

_-Mumford & Sons_

**Set Me Free**

Chapter 14

* * *

"_Are you sure, Bulma?"_

The question rang throughout her head as she sat contemplating the answer. Bulma stared into the dark eyes of the man perched above her. The prince was so close to her, she could feel his hot breath on her face.

Bulma hesitated and bit her lip unconsciously. She wanted him more than anything else in the universe but something in her mind was holding her back. The young woman had never experienced…_intercourse_. She mentally frowned at the word. _Love-making. _Yeah, that's better. In fact, the more she thought about it, she had never been in this sort of relationship ever. The blue-haired beauty had her share of "boyfriends" – young men that would seek out her love and attempt to court the dame. But alas, they were nothing like Vegeta.

Finally, she turned her attention back to the man in front of her and once again, gazed into the black depths. Without speaking a word, she slowly nodded her approval to the prince and gave silent permission for him to continue his work.

The prince was satisfied with this answer and crashed his lips upon hers in frenzy. Both hands seized his black mane and grasped handfuls, pulling him closer into her. As their tongues collided, Bulma released a small moan, urging the prince to take the next step.

Slowly, Vegeta grabbed Bulma's wrists and removed her from his flamed-hair. He pushed her arms to the side, still holding onto her wrists as he broke the kiss and began his exploration down her body. Hot kisses trailed southbound, beginning behind her ear and moving towards her slender and delicate neck. She bit her lip, containing herself as he sucked gently before continuing his journey to her collarbone before reaching her perky breasts.

The prince took his time with each, planting kisses around the areola. He nipped at her rose nipples, gently before enveloping it whole in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. The pleasure sent chills down Bulma's spine and she attempted to reach forward but was held back by Vegeta's strong grip on her wrists.

The prince cast a glance at his partner to check her response and smirked at the reaction he received. He proceeded to move downward on her flawless body, placing kisses along her inner thighs before he reached her silk folds.

A warm sensation filled her body that reached her loins. A mixture of excitement and fear of the unknown filled her. She bit her lip; afraid of the next step but all the while praying he would continue. The young woman could feel his lips grace her sensitive skin, his hot breath against her.

"Vegeta…" She breathed his name, pleasure laced in her voice.

The prince looked at the beautiful woman lying before him. He had the pleasures of other women, though none compared to the one in his presence at this moment. A different emotion paraded about as he thought of her. _Bulma._ The name rang in his head as he stared into her eyes. Those oceans of blue beckoned him to continue; pleaded with him. This look was no different than the other women he had conquered. All of them begging for him to continue his mission. However, Bulma was different. Vegeta had never felt this way about any woman. This new sensation he felt was… strange. _But not entirely bad_, he thought.

"Vegeta, please…"

The plea awoke Vegeta from his thoughts and he smirked at her request. Nodding to himself, he placed a passionate kiss on her ruby lips before releasing her wrists. Slowly, he danced two fingers around her entrance in a rhythmic motion.

Bulma moaned with the sensations that flowed through her body. She bucked her hips furiously against him, urging him to continue. A grin made its way to his handsome face and he dove the fingers further inward. Her hands searched for his arms, hoping to grab onto something.

Heart rate increased. Temperature rose. And breathing amplified. Bulma noticed her chest heaving and could feel her heart pumped viciously against her chest. But as soon as the feeling had come, it disappeared and was quickly replaced waves of pleasure wracking her body.

Bulma grasped the silky sheets beneath her as she cried out to him. And then-

It stopped.

The young woman gasped for air and turned to look up at her partner sitting before her. "What… what are you doing? What's going on?"

The prince could no longer restrain himself. Hearing her moans and seeing her satisfaction drove him to the edge. Once again, he pressed his lips against her, using one arm to hold her close and the other to free himself from his pants.

Before another word could be spoken between the two, Vegeta pressed his swollen member to her entrance. A look of panic crossed Bulma's features for a brief moment. She had heard the stories about sex. Horrible stories. About the pain and agony of one's first time. However, she also heard the good and remembered what pleasure the man in front of her brought her.

The prince stopped, seeing the look on her face. He pulled back from the kiss and sat back, studying her. "Bulma…" He breathed, attempting to calm himself down.

Without saying a word, Bulma immediately reached up and grasped his face between her hands and crushed his lips against her own. That was her approval.

Vegeta wasted no time and pushed himself into her. Bulma broke the kiss and gasped loudly, a pain erupting between her legs. Silent tears fell from her eyes as time seemed to slow dramatically down. The prince moved in and out of her at an even tempo, keeping his eyes on her and brushing away the faint streaks.

Soon, the pain faded and the tears stopped falling. Bulma's blue eyes matched his dark ones and they became in rhythm. A growing warmth returned, now stronger than ever and she clenched her eyes, feeling the eruption approaching. She released a moan and cried out the prince's name, feeling numb. Shortly after, she heard the prince stiffen and hissed a curse.

Bulma smiled at the man now lying beside her, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, pulling her into his rock-hard chest. There was no place she would rather be. Pure bliss.

* * *

The bright sunlight hit the young woman's face like a slap. She released a loud groan and turned over, attempting to snuggle up to the man beside her. However, she was greeted with a cold space and frowned.

Bulma immediately sat up and rubbed her eyes, staring down the empty spot that was held the prince. Was she surprised? Hardly. Then she realized he could have left for a reason – to specifically not be around when she awoke. Did the prince have a bad time?

The young woman frowned at the horrible thought but quickly dismissed it as she leapt out of bed to get ready for the day.

On her way out of the suite, Bulma ran into a very busy Kakarott, who was busy juggling stacks of papers, a few caffeinated beverages, and several tools.

"Kakarott!" Bulma called, waving at her male friend.

The man looked in her direction and managed a grin. "Hi Bulma! How are you?"

She quickly gained speed and soon was at his side, stretching out her arms to lend a hand. She grasped at the papers and filed them nicely in her arms, stealing a glance at the cargo he was carrying. Blueprints.

"Kakarott, what are these?" She asked, perplexed as she studied the prints intently. Her friend became white and quickly ripped the prints out of her hands.

"Sorry Bulma, Vegeta's eyes only."

"Oh! You're on your way to see the prince? I'll join you. I would not mind seeing him myself."

At this comment, the young soldier suddenly stepped in front of Bulma, preventing her from advancing any further.

"Sorry Bulma… I don't think Vegeta would be too happy if I let you tag along…" Kakarott slowly grabbed the blueprints back and looked solemnly at the marble floor.

Bulma was speechless. She narrowed her eyes at the statement and glared at the man before her. Although he could not see her, the sting of the gaze was clear and he mumbled another apology before continuing his journey without her.

The young woman watched the soldier disappear down the hallway before she stomped off in the opposite direction. She was absolutely furious! She had given herself to the prince… and for what? To be shoved aside like a piece of filth and trash? And to think, she had feelings for this man. To think, one would even consider those feelings… _love. _She was disgusted and humiliated. Stupid, stupid girl!

How could she be so foolish?

Angry tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she continued her march through the palace. Bulma swiped her fists across her eyes to clear her vision. She reached the end of the hall and collapsed onto a nearby oak-wood bench. Sobs were begging to be released and she panted, attempting to keep the hysteria at bay.

A failed attempt…

The young woman buried her face into her hands, curling her knees to her chest. Thankfully, she was in the least populated section of the palace. Truth be told, she could not care less at this point what sort of scene she was causing.

Pain swelled in her chest. The rejection was becoming too much. She was drowning.

"Oh gods!" She sighed, clutching her chest.

No, he would not win. She is not something to just toss aside after he is done. Bulma Briefs is not a woman to mess with!

Bulma proudly stood up from the bench and headed back in the direction of her friend to track down the prince. She was going to be the one to end it.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?"

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I saw Bulma in the hallway. I think she was looking for you."

"Idiot! She didn't follow you, did she?"

"Psh, do you really think I'm that dumb?" Kakarott replied, grinning at the prince who was currently rolling his eyes at the statement.

"Whatever. Get over here and hold this."

The burly soldier quickly ran to the large machine as the prince began screwing pieces into the nearby wall.

A sudden turn of the door handle interrupted the men at work and their heads cocked in the direction. "Kakarott… Tell me you locked that fucking door."

The soldier did not reply but merely gulped loudly and continued staring as the doorknob turned and revealed their visitor.

The prince's black eyes connected with two blue ones. Before he could utter a word, the woman spoke.

"Vegeta, I know you don't want see me but guess what, I don't want to see you either. Not ever. Again! You are a fucking asshole and I can't believe I slept with you last night!"

She felt a rush of wetness hit her eyes. Damn those tears. She prayed it would not happen in front of him. _He does not deserve them!_

"I'm leaving. Don't worry, I'm no longer your 'problem'…"

The prince opened his mouth to stop her but Bulma was already out the door. He sighed. Women and those fucking emotions!

Vegeta leapt to his feet and quickly chased down the woman. Grasping her upper arm, he spun her around and clutched her. They were now face to face, only inches apart.

He stared into those blue oceans as she glared back like a feral animal.

"Bulma…" He whispered. "Don't go."

This was not what she expected. Unable to form words, she stayed silent waiting for him to continue. However, he said nothing but never broke eye contact.

She cleared her throat, preparing herself. "But why have you been avoiding me?"

This time, the prince was slightly confused. "What?" He barked, a little too harshly.

"Well, Kakarott said you didn't want to see me…"

The prince glanced back in the direction of room where Kakarott was occupying. "Imbecile." He muttered then turned back to the woman in his arms. "That idiot was _suppose_ to keep something a secret…"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "A secret?"

Vegeta released Bulma's arms and stood back, folding his arms across his chest. After much debate in his head, he released a sigh and motioned for her to follow.

The two walked in silence until they came across the same door that Bulma previously barged into uninvited. Vegeta stood in front and then slowly, stepped forward and pushed the door open to reveal the inside. Bulma followed suit and took in the surroundings of the room.

The room was very… plain. White walls, white tiles, and a grey marble floor. She began to study the room more intently, pacing back and forth and examining several different machines that were present in the room.

Suddenly, her face paled and the confused look turned to shock. She quickly turned back to the prince.

"A… lab?"

Vegeta nodded but said nothing more. Bulma gasped at this response and could not contain her excitement any longer. She released a shout of joy and ran into the prince, nearly knocking him over. She threw her arms around his neck and whispered a 'thank you' into his ear before tearing herself away to study the equipment in the room more closely.

"I guess we'll give you some privacy." Kakarott said, putting his hand behind his head and flashing her a wide grin.

Bulma turned back to the men, a smile still plastered on her face as she nodded her approval. She grabbed a nearby wrench and began her work on the different machines scattered about the room. The two men disappeared from the room, leaving the woman to begin her work.

* * *

A knock interrupted the woman's thoughts and she glanced at the double wooden doors.

"Come in."

A young soldier obeyed the orders and entered into the private quarters of Princess Chi Chi. In his right hand, he held a bouquet of brightly colored wild flowers. Pink, purple, and yellow colors peppered about on green stems and filled Chi Chi's dark eyes with excitement.

"For me?"

Kakarott nodded and grinned, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. The princess ran into his arms, embracing him. After a moment, she pulled back and grasped the flowers from the man.

"But… why?" She questioned, now confused at the gesture.

The young man shrugged. "Well, Vegeta surprised Bulma with a lab so I thought it would be nice to surprise you with some-"

"He what?!"

"Oh yeah! I did not tell you? The prince felt it was best to provide Bulma with a lab so she has something to do while here on Vegetasei."

Chi Chi nodded and smiled to herself. She could not believe the prince would do something such as this for her best friend. Truly smitten. The woman could not wait to talk with her friend about this new "present" of hers.

* * *

Vegeta sat in front of the stone fireplace, twirling his amber-colored liquor in one hand while the other scratched his chin absent-mindedly. He of course, was deep in thought about the woman. A new battle was approaching with this leader known as "Frieza", whom Vegeta did not trust one bit. Who knows how long it was going to be? He had no knowledge of the enemies he was going to be up against but that was not the subject that was bothering him at the moment. No, right now his new concern was that of Bulma. What if the battle waged much longer than expected… and she left? He did not want to lose her again. Sure, the new laboratory would keep her around for a while but then, what? She would surely not wait around for him forever. Men were falling over themselves trying to be around her. Vegeta was no fool – she may one day take a mate.

So why not him?

The prince did not care much about mates and spouses. He was much too busy with political affairs and fighting battles. A silly mate would only slow him down. But then, in the back of his mind he still thought about her with another man. The thought made him sick to his stomach and anger rage inside him. The thought of another man _touching_ her…

A crack alarmed him briefly from his thoughts. The glass in his hand seemed to crumble beneath his wrath. He released a growl and tossed the remains into the brawling flames before him.

Well, it is settled then. It is forbidden for any man to touch this woman. _His_ woman. The prince released a sigh at the argument occurring in his head. What would Bulma say? She would probably prefer something a little more… _formal_.

A snarl emitted from Vegeta's throat. No! The Prince of Vegetasei was not going to just "settle-down"! But – then again, what would change? Although he would never admit it, Bulma was beautiful and smart, a truly perfect woman for him. He no longer yearned for the whores and concubines that lingered about the palace or in his bed at night. Not after he had a taste of her the previous night…

A hard rap at his door ceased the thoughts and he stood to greet the guest. Without waiting for a response, the caller threw the double-wood doors open and met eyes with the prince. She bounded across the room and once again ran into his arms.

The surprise gesture nearly knocked the prince over but he held his ground and waited for the young woman to speak. He shoved his hands into his pockets as her arms tightened around his slender waist.

"I love the lab." She mumbled into his chest, his spice-scent filled her nostrils.

They stood in silence until the prince placed hand on the small of her back. She sighed in relief then pulled back and looked into his dark eyes, flashing him genuine grin. Vegeta swallowed hard, attempting to find the words to continue.

Finally, the dark man broke the grip and proceeded to pace the room slowly. "Bulma, I have to leave for a battle soon."

The young woman nodded, slightly confused and unsure of what to say. Instead, she sat in silence and watched the man continue.

"And I don't know how long it is going to last." He paused, facing the fireplace, his arms folded neatly behind his back as he stared into the flames. He drew in a breath, forcing the courage to continue on with his mission. "What I'm trying to say is…"

He turned back to face her this time, making direct eye contact. The young woman stood in front of him, waiting for him to say what he needed to say. She patiently listened, the look on her face urging him to take the next step.

"What I'm trying to say is I want you to be my woman. I want you to be my mate."

* * *

Author's Note: Oh boy! Did ya see that coming? I've never written a lemon before so I apologize if it's kinda... poorly written. I hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one plus it is an important one to get this story going. The Chi Chi and Kakarott (Goku) section was kinda small but I really did not have much else for them to do but at the same time I haven't had them do much lately so I apologize for that. Review please! I want to hear your thoughts.


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note: A HUGE apology for the tardiness of this chapter. I realize it has been MONTHS since I last updated but rest assured, it was not far from my mind. I am no where near giving up on this story and I have every intention on finishing it but I just started a new job as a ER nurse (MY DREAM!) so I've just been busy with that. I do have plans for another story because I just finished reading Count of Monte Cristo - greatest book ever with a fabulous plot so I'm going to do something along those lines for my next story. I'm forcing myself to finish this one first. Thank you for your patience! Enjoy.

* * *

_Darkness is a harsh term don't you think?  
And yet it dominates the things I've seen._

_-Mumford & Sons_

**Set Me Free**

Chapter 15

* * *

Seconds passed.

Silence.

Seconds turned into minutes.

Silence.

Finally Vegeta cleared his voice, prompting an answer from the woman who sat across from him. He stared into her deep blue eyes as her mouth hung wide open. She was clearly still in shock.

The prince's heart pounded inside his chest and his breathing increased. Suddenly he noticed the temperature was increasing inside his chambers and he pulled at his collar unconsciously.

_This was a mistake!_ His mind yelled. Vegeta was not one to be rejected. No woman has ever said 'no' to him before! Then again, when has he ever asked this sort of question?

Meanwhile, Bulma was facing her own battle. Did she hear him correctly? One moment he was babbling on about some upcoming battle the next… something about a _mate_? This cannot be right. Earlier that day she believed he never wanted to see her again and now this? He was right – she was currently in shock from the question he proposed.

"Um… what?" She questioned, completely perplexed.

The prince released a frustrated growl and continued his pacing. "Don't make me ask again." He gritted between his clenched teeth.

Bulma immediately nodded and looked down at her hands, which were now mindlessly pulling at the hem of her shirt. She bit her lip and looked back at the man before her. _Married to Vegeta?! _It had to be a dream! Bulma pinched her outer hand; almost hoping she was not sleeping.

Nope. Not a dream.

The young woman's face grew red as she realized the prince had stopped pacing and once again turned his attention back to her. She looked back at him, a smile from ear to ear, and whispered a "yes."

A relief swept over the prince and he released a sigh. Unsure of what to do next, he mumbled a "good" and immediately left the room. He needed some time in the gardens to think and also get a breath of fresh air.

As soon as the large wooden door shut behind the prince, Bulma released a long sigh, still smiling. She was still in denial about the scene that just occurred between her and Vegeta but nevertheless, she was ecstatic to say the least. _Well, what now? _She pondered, looking around the empty quarters of the prince.

* * *

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Well… I just do not believe it."

"I could not either at first." Bulma said, sitting back into her leather seat and swirling her tea in her hands. She looked back at Chi Chi, who sat dumbfounded with the news she just heard from her best friend. Bulma sipped cautiously at the tea, attempting to contain her excitement but was having some difficulty as her hands trembled with the cup.

"I have to inform Kakarott!" Chi Chi announced and immediately rose to call upon a servant to give the message. However, Bulma hand gently grasped her friend's arm in objection.

"As much as I would love for him to know, I am not sure if Vegeta wants the entire palace to hear of this news yet. Can we keep this between us?"

The princess nodded in agreement and sat down once more, taking her own tea in her hands and nibbling on a dry biscuit.

"So, you and Kakarott are doing well?" Bulma questioned, raising her eyebrows toward her best friend.

Chi Chi gave a 'hrmph' and leaned back in her chair. "I guess not as well as you and Vegeta."

Bulma could not help but smile. To be honest, she was completely ecstatic about the entire event and there was really no denying it. She pushed her feelings aside and quickly waved her hand in dismissal. "Give it time, Chi. You know how he is."

"Yes, you are right. But I also know how Vegeta is…" She rolled her eyes and released a long sigh but at the end, gave a huge smile and took Bulma's hand in her own. "I'm so happy for you!"

* * *

Following the meeting with Chi Chi, Bulma made her way to her lab and attempted to get some work done. She spread out her blueprints and sat down at the drawing table, pencil in hand.

Hours passed and she continued to work, determined to finish some designs and perhaps begin work on prototypes. The young woman was motivated to complete some projects, hopefully in time for the upcoming battle. By the sound of these strange alien creatures and the "tidbits" Vegeta would mention to her about the battle, he might need the extra help.

Her ocean blue eyes squinted at the many layouts before her. Bulma leaned back and released a long, frustrated sigh. She hit a roadblock in her plans. The young woman groaned and rubbed her temples, attempting to focus once more. Hopeless.

"I guess this means its time for a break." She mumbled, tossing her pencil aside and getting up from her chair, hearing the slight cracks in her joints as she stretched her limbs.

"I'll say."

Bulma quickly turned to the husky voice, belonging to the muscular man standing in doorway of the lab. She folded her arms but her lips molded into a smirk as she mimicked the man before her. "Well, to what do I owe the pleasure…"

"Let's not jump to conclusions…" Vegeta said, flashing Bulma smirk. Within a blink of the eye, the prince had his woman pinned against the wall and both were viciously entangled in each other's arms. Bulma released a loud moan as the prince trailed kisses down her neck and she dug her nails deeper into his skull.

The prince's muscular arms held her close as his talented hands worked their way down her body before settling on her toned buttocks. She released a giggle against his lips as he gave it a squeeze before making another journey further south. Vegeta's gifted fingers roamed her curves and traced along her thighs until they found the ultimate destination.

Bulma assisted her fiancé in hiking up her modest skirt. The prince released a small growl before quickly tearing away her undergarment. She braced herself, awaiting the sudden surge of pleasure. When it did not arrive, she opened her eyes and gave her lover a puzzled look. Vegeta glanced at the clock and slowly pulled away.

"Time for a meeting."

The look on the young woman's face; a look of pure disappointment and devastation, made a small smile appear on Vegeta's face. He gave a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing from her laboratory and giving a shout "Till tonight then?"

Bulma gave a 'huff' of annoyance by the interruption of pleasure she was experiencing. She folded her arms and glared at her fiance's back as he left her laboratory. However, a smirk left its mark upon her face as she counted down the minutes till she saw her prince again.

* * *

Bulma was making her way about the palace, giving herself a break from her laboratory and blueprints for the day. Her headache was beginning to get the best of her and she needed to give her mind a break, especially after her little encounter with Vegeta. She wandered about, looking for something or someone to distract her until she could meet with her prince once more.

Finally, her eyes fell upon Kakarott, who was coming straight for her, a grin plastered on his face as always. She had not talked with her friend alone for quite some time and was excited for spend some time with him. Perhaps a walk in the gardens would be in order.

Bulma waved down the young soldier and he quickly met her. "Kakarott! How's it going?"

"Hey Bulma! Oh you know, busy busy busy!"

Bulma nodded. "Well, would you have time for an old friend?" She smiled, already making her way towards exit, signaling him to follow.

"Oh Bulma, I wish I could! But I have lots to do before leaving for the battle."

The young woman's entire demeanor dropped. She gave him a puzzled look, urging him to continue to explain himself.

Kakarott put his hand behind his head, feeling the pressure. He felt awful for leaving one of his closest friends when she wanted to see him. He felt even worse for causing such distress at the news of their departure. "Yeah, we leave in a few days."

As if her day could not get any worse, now she felt the blow of having her prince leave her in a few days time, after just getting engaged. She frowned and nodded at the young man's words.

"I'm sorry Bulma. I gotta run but I'll see you later!"

Bulma watched as Kakarott disappeared quickly from her sight. She released a long sigh and rubbed her eyes, feeling a heavy pit in her stomach from the recent news. How long was he going to be gone this time? She absolutely hated it when he was gone, especially for a new battle at some other planet.

The young woman tried to focus her attention on something else but her mind continued to drift back to the subject at hand. She was going to be alone for days? Months? Hell, it could even be a year till she would see her prince again. These battles did not have a time limit and she prayed to the gods it would be sooner rather than later. Time was not the only consequence of this upcoming battle but another question at hand was the prince's safety. Sure, it was foolish to think he would ever get seriously injured. Cuts and bruises were common when the prince returned home from battle, along with possible fractures. Nothing too serious ever occurred. But still, that thought lingered in the back of her mind. He was not invincible…

Over the next few days, Bulma tried her hardest to spend as much time possible with her new fiancé. She followed him wherever he went, such as numerous meetings and councils. She even bothered him in his office where he attempted to finish the details on the upcoming war. No such luck. At one point, the young woman followed him into his training arena but he put his foot down at that and immediately denied her access to the facility.

Although he would not ever admit it, he did not care so much that she followed him around. He added little to their conversation but that seemed perfectly fine to Bulma, who proceeded to give him details of her life story and her daily life, as well as her projects and inventions in progress. Yes, he did not mind her tagging along with him… for the first day. As the second days rolled around, the prince was ready to rip out his hair and choke the life from her. Being a solitary man for most of his life, this was new for him. He caught himself snap at her a few times, along with being short for his answers. Fortunately, she knew who she was dealing with and learned to "back off" – giving the prince his much needed space.

Now, he found himself staring at the ceiling and thinking about his departure tomorrow. The prince turned on his side to find the bed empty next to him. He glanced quickly towards the balcony doors to find the dark curtains blowing in the crisp air. The doors were slightly ajar, in which he could make out the figure of a woman standing outside on the stone balcony. His woman.

Slowly, Vegeta made his way towards her and soon was standing right behind her. Bulma was staring out onto the vast landscape of Planet Vegetasei. The moonlight and millions of stars lit up the land before her enough that she could make out the slightest detail of the countryside. To the north, a wide range of mountains towered high; jagged peaks pierced the night sky. To the east and west, a dense forest that seemed endless disappeared from view.

Bulma could feel the prince standing behind her, his warmth radiating around her. A small smile appeared on her cool red lips. She did not expect him to join her but here he was.

After standing in silence, she released a small sigh and turned to face him. "I don't want you to leave." She mumbled, looking down at ground.

Vegeta said nothing, only releasing a sigh and remained in silence. He had no idea what to say to this woman. No words of comfort came to mind. No thoughts of support. The prince was not accustomed to this. He has never had a woman by his side before, much less an Earthly woman. Saiyan woman are not as… needy nor emotional. They do not expect love or kindness because they will not receive it.

Vegeta remained stoic. His mind, however, was racing for an answer for the woman before him.

He suddenly noticed a slight shaking coming from the young woman. Her thinly laced nightgown was barely enough clothing for the cool night. Even with her arms wrapped tightly around her, her body still lacked heat. The prince noticed her biting her lip slightly to keep her teeth from chattering.

Without thinking, he reached out and pressed his body against his, wrapping his massive muscular limbs around her petite body. He may not be able to offer words of kindness and comfort, but this simple gesture is the best he could muster.

Bulma felt an instantaneous blanket of heat envelop her body. The sudden change nearly took her breath away and took her completely by surprise. She looked about her at first before she realized it was none other than the prince. She did not expect much from this man, after learning his culture background, but this action proved to her how much of a prince he _truly_ was. This man was _her _man.

This touching moment was briefly interrupted as the young woman returned her thoughts to what brought her out here in the first place. Vegeta was leaving in the morning for another battle. Who knows how long he'll be gone?

Spinning around in the toned arms, Bulma pressed her hands against the bare chest of the prince and faced him. "Please, do not go."

Vegeta released her, sighing. He was hoping she would drop the subject but it was clear it was not going to be that easy. "Woman…" He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. The early morning hours were starting to wear on him and lack of sleep was making him aggravated.

"Vegeta I'm serious! I just have a bad feeling-"

The prince glared at her before returning back into his quarters, Bulma at his heels, continuing her argument.

"I just fear you are going to get hurt or worse!"

"Enough!" He bellowed, irritated by this argument. "This conversation is getting old and I will hear no more of it!"

Bulma laid on her side, facing the window. The moonlight seeping through, lighting up the room. Small tears escaped and she quickly wiped them away. She could hear the deep breathing of the man lying next to her but knew he was not asleep.

After their minor dispute, the couple climbed back into bed in silence and pretended to drift off to sleep. However, each knew that was not the case and now here they were, both awake and waiting for the other to make a move.

Vegeta cleared his throat. "I am prince of all Saiyans. This is my duty to my planet and my people. When I am King, I will become their supreme leader. I need to prove my loyalty to them now."

Bulma nodded in understanding. The prince could see her acceptance and unspoken truce. She slowly turned to him and wrapped her slender arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest and listening to his breathing as it lulled her to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, she awoke to the sound of Vegeta getting ready to leave. He was currently buckling his belt then moved onto tying his combat boots. Bulma sat up in bed to further observe her prince as he moved about the room, packing up items and completely oblivious to his audience.

A knock at the door broke them both from their trance. It was a palace guard informing the prince that his ship was ready, along with his crew. The prince mumbled a 'thank you' and handed the guard some baggage to load.

As soon as the door was shut, the prince turned to the young woman perched on his bed. He released a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He was no good at goodbyes. Why? Because he never had to do one till now.

"I have something for you." He began, walking over to a set of drawers and opening one, removed a velvet black box.

Bulma eyed it curiously. A piece of jewelry, no doubt. A ring perhaps? That is the custom of Earth for engagement, however, Bulma had no idea what it was for Saiyans. She never noticed any of them wearing rings that were specifically designed to represent matrimony.

Vegeta slowly opened the box and revealed its contents. Inside laid a gorgeous necklace, containing one sapphire and several rubies surrounding it. The sapphire was a deep blue, one that reminded Bulma of the ocean depths back home, while the rubies were a marvelous shade of red. The arrangement of jewels hung from a black chain that was tightly woven.

"Black gold." The prince said, taking the necklace from the box and proceeding to hang it around the young woman's neck. "A specialty here on Planet Vegetasei."

"It is absolutely gorgeous, Vegeta." Bulma said, glancing in the mirror at the breathtaking piece around her neck. "But, why?"

Bulma was curious to know. A gesture like this was not customary for Saiyans, especially for their prince. She had an idea of why he gave it to her, but she would rather hear it coming from his mouth. She urged him on.

In his mind, Vegeta knew exactly what the gift was for. He knew she would wear it continuously and other Saiyans will recognize it, knowing she is not to be touched by any other man. She was taken and this necklace was the unspoken proof. With this in mind, the prince's mind may be at ease a little while he is away.

The prince shrugged nonchalantly. "It is just a gift, woman. Unless you do not want it…"

"No, no!" She took a step back. "I love it."

Vegeta smirked. He glanced at his pocket watch before turning towards the door. Bulma noticed and immediately threw her arms around her lover. "Don't get yourself killed."

"Try not to miss me too much." He replied, still smirking.

Bulma rolled her eyes but gave him a quick peck on the lips and before she knew it, he was gone.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, not my best work but I wanted to hurry up and get SOMETHING out for all of you that are still following this story. I apologize if this chapter is a little (or ALOT) OOC, I tried to keep it somewhat in character but for this story, this is how Vegeta is in my mind. I hope you like it so far!

A big thanks to all my reviewers - it is amazing to hear your comments and words of encouragement. Please keep it up because I do this for you!


	17. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know, late update AGAIN! Totally my fault. But I'm already writing the next chapter so hopefully it will be out MUCH sooner. This story is actually coming to an end, I would estimate only a few more chapters or so. Bittersweet. But I am also hoping to put out a sequel, so we'll see. Anyways, pardon my grammar/spelling mistakes. I wanted to get this posted ASAP! ...I should really get a Beta or something. Without much further ado - enjoy!

* * *

_Hello Darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again._

_-Simon and Garfunkel_

**Set Me Free**

Chapter 16

* * *

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he gazed across the barren ice-land. Harsh winds hissed into his ears and howled in the distance.

The prince turned his attention towards a tent and stepped inside. There he was met with Lord Frieza and his father, both currently discussing strategy tactics. A map of the area was spread across the wood table, various objects strewn about, marking important features of the landscape, as well as enemy camps.

"-and we will have men stationed here and here" King Vegeta announced, moving several wood pieces across the map.

Lord Frieza shook his head. "And what of the others?"

"They will be marching through the mountain pass here-" The king pointed to a narrow opening surrounded by a mountain range. "Led by the prince. With this, they will be able to take the enemy base here."

Lord Frieza smirked, "Excellent." He bowed and left the tent to attend to his own business with his men.

The prince leaned against a wooden column of the tent, arms folded across his chest. He stared at his father, awaiting further instructions since he was no longer the one in charge.

King Vegeta ignored his son's presence as he leaned closer to the map, studying the many different landscapes that lay ahead of them on the battlefield.

After moments of silence, Vegeta nudged himself away from the column, releasing a sigh. "I don't like that plan. There are many different things that can go wrong-"

"I do not care what your opinion is! I have been leading these people into wars years before you were even born! My judgment on this matter far exceeds your's and you had better understand that soon." The king shouted at his son, looking up from the map.

Prince Vegeta glared at his father before taking his leave, slipping away into another tent with his generals waiting. Meanwhile, the king turned his attention back to atlas, stroking his beard in deep thought.

* * *

"Your highness, what is the word?" Radditz inquired, jumping up as the prince entered the tent. "What should I inform the men?"

Vegeta ignored the soldier and marched over to a table, laying out a similar diagram that his father had, marking the landscapes and territories. Radditz joined the prince at the table, studying the upcoming battle plan.

"You and I, along with Kakarott and Bardock, will take a group of five hundred men through this passage here-" He barked, pointing to the narrow pass between the mountains. "Taking the main base by surprise. Meanwhile, my father will lead a group of his men to watch here and here." He announced, marking the different areas.

Radditz silently nodded at the plan although a look of confusion spread over his features as he pointed to their trail. "But this does not seem-"

Vegeta stared at the other man, the direct eye contact making Radditz squirm. No further questions or concerns were voiced that night.

As Vegeta was leaving the tent for the evening, he shouted back, "Prepare to leave by sunrise."

* * *

The prince gazed into the sky, attempting to determine the time of day. They had been on the move for hours and although Vegeta was doing all right, the weather was beginning to take a toll on the rest of the soldiers. The prince glanced behind him, narrowing his eyes to better his sight through the blowing snow and whiteout conditions. He could make out his men marching on without complaints or worry but the prince had a suspicion it would not last long.

After studying the map, the prince figured a day and a half of marching would bring them to the mountains and another two days would get them to the other side. It would be another two or three days before they would reach their final destination, but for now, it would be one step at a time.

Easier said than done.

Vegeta looked down to find the snow piling up, almost halfway up the horse's legs. It would be even worse for those traveling on foot, which was the majority of the army. The prince cursed the absurd plan once again, his mouth turned into a snarl. He disliked cold and blizzard conditions – it made the job so much harder, especially when compared to the hotter climate on Planet Vegetasei.

The prince subconsciously wrapped the fur coat tighter around his body, praying an end to the days hike soon, more for the sake of his men.

Vegeta was unsure how long his thoughts were distracting him but he was quickly shaken out of his daze when he noticed the white sky grow dim. A light smile played his lips but disappeared as he stopped his horse and turned around to face his army. "We camp here for the night." He shouted, hearing a few excited voices amongst the crowd at the news.

* * *

_Bulma stood at the balcony in the prince's main quarters, staring into the night sky as she did the night before he left. The prince stood next to her, in complete silence, casting glances in secret at the woman next to him._

_A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she crossed the room in a hurry to open the door, slight confusion plastered on her beautiful face. Who could be visiting at this hour of the night?_

"_Woman, leave it" The prince shouted after her. She ignored his plea and reached to open the oak door. _

_As she looked into the face of the visitor, a look of fear spread across her features. The prince immediately raced to her side, pushing her behind him as he stared into the face of the intruder. _

_Frieza._

_Chills ran down his spine as he questioned the creature, when he heard a scream from the corner of the room. _

_The prince turned his attention to Bulma, now kneeling down, covered in bright red blood and hysterical. Vegeta glanced back at Frieza, who stood smirking and chuckling as he disappeared into the darkness._

"_Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. "VEGETA!"_

"Vegeta!"

The prince felt a shake of shoulder, which caused him to sit up in bed instantly. Although the frosty weather seeped into his tent, he was drenched in a cold sweat from the nightmare he just encountered. His heart pounded as he tried to contain himself, looking into the face of Radditz.

"What is it?" He barked, slightly angered by the intrusion.

"The men are waiting for your lead."

Vegeta mumbled several curses under his breath as he quickly began to pack everything up and load up his horse, preparing himself for the day. Still, he could not get that dream to leave his thoughts…

* * *

The prince tugged lightly at the reins of his horse, slowly him to a halt. His eyes traveled up alongside the massive mountain that towered above them. The blistering cold and snowy winds continued to pound the crew as they stumbled through, finally reaching their first destination.

Soon Kakarott, Radditz, Bardock, and Nappa joined Vegeta at his side and looked at the treacherous path that lay ahead of them.

"Well, I'll let the men know to unpack for the night –" Radditz began, turning his horse around.

"No. You will do no such thing. We will keep moving." The prince announced, interrupting the soldier's plan. "The sooner we get through here, the sooner we will make it to the enemy camp. I want to be quick about this."

Radditz understood his leader and immediately signaled to the rest of the army to follow onward. Vegeta took the lead once again, giving a sharp whistle before galloping into the darkness.

* * *

"And carry the one to get-"

A knock at the door interrupted the young woman's thoughts and a look of confusion crossed her face as she glanced at the door. _Who could that be?_

No one else knew of her 'secret' lab except Vegeta and Kakarott, and they were both gone. A sudden wave of panic washed over her when another knock, this time, more persistent.

Bulma wanted to ignore the visitor, hoping they would get the hint that perhaps she was not here. However, the knocking continued.

The young woman crept towards the door with caution, placing an ear against the door. _Damn that man for not installing an eye-hole!_

"Yes?" She called out, hoping to identify the intruder, meanwhile seizing the lock (just in case).

"Bulma! Open up! Its me!"

An immense sigh of relief was released as she dropped her defenses and quickly pulled the heavy door open. "Oh Chi Chi. I was a little worried. Besides, how did you know of this place?"

Chi Chi walked through the door, making sure to close and lock it behind her as Bulma took her seat once again at her desk, finishing the touches on some calculations. The young princess pulled a metal stool across the room and sat across from her long-time friend.

"Sorry for the scare, Bulma. I was just lonely since, well, Kakarott left. So I decided to see what you were up to."

Bulma nodded but once again asked Chi Chi how she knew of her secret lab, slightly worried that her 'secret' was out.

Chi Chi assured her friend. "No worries my dear, Kakarott informed me the night after Vegeta presented it to you. I miss my Goku…"

"Goku?" Bulma smirked at her friend, awaiting her response to the silly nickname.

Chi Chi released a nervous laugh, blushing at the slip of her tongue. "Oh you know, just a little pet name. Do you have one for the prince?" She smiled, attempting to take the attention away from herself.

Bulma, shocked by the outrageous question, laughed obnoxiously out loud. "Yeah right. I'm lucky if I can call him 'Vegeta' much less a pet name."

The two women laughed together, thinking about how the Prince of Saiyans would handle such an absurd name. Finally, Bulma wiped a tear from her eye after much laughter and turned back to her work, mumbling a soft "I do miss him though. I hope they are doing alright."

* * *

"Hurry up and get that fire going!" Vegeta shouted, his voice echoing the mountain rocks that surrounded them.

After entering the narrow mountain passageway, the white daylight soon disappeared into complete darkness. Although the prince is fairly accustomed to darkness, he feared the new territory that lay ahead of him and his men. Part of being a leader, especially for such a notorious army, is scoping out the landscape and making sure one knows every inch of the land. Vegeta took this duty seriously and became nervous at the lack of sight to fulfill his plan.

A sudden spark of light, then a brighter yellow-flame interrupted him and he turned to where Bardock managed to light a 'torch.' Bardock immediately handed the piece of wood (which he got from his tent) to the prince, who demanded more fires to be made to set up camp.

Vegeta meanwhile examined their current position and the road ahead. They were located in a space not nearly ten feet in width. Narrow was right. Slight snowfall managed to fall within cracks and lightly fell upon the visitors. Jagged rocks and boulders surrounded the crew as far as the eye could see.

There were few positives about this passage, however. First of all, the harsh winds no longer could reach the army as they were protected by the massive mountain range. This also meant little snowfall, which drastically increased the temperature to make the condition more bearable.

The prince threw off one of his many cloaks, tucking it into one of his bags attached to his horse. He gave it a small pat on the neck before advancing further onto the beaten path into the darkness, anxiously waiting to see what was next.

Vegeta stared ahead, as he cautiously proceeded, noting the tightening passageway the further he walked. He cursed as he reached a point where the narrow path was just about two and a half feet in width. No light at the end of the 'tunnel' brightened his hopes either; just complete infinite darkness.

"Fuck!" He shouted, the walls echoing once more with his rage. He pushed forward, hoping to either see the end to this desolate place or perhaps a widening of the path.

Finally, he decided to put an end to his search. Frustration took over as he noticed neither of those wishes was met. However, the path did not appear to become much 'thinner', so a small wave of relief hit the prince. _Well we may be able to get out of this yet…_

The prince turned to make his journey back to his men, who were currently setting up camp (well, to the best of their abilities with such limited space). Small fires scattered along the hundreds of men that were grouped into 3 or 4 due to the narrow plot of land they had to work with. Most were encased in darkness and left to defend for themselves in terms of food and sleeping.

Vegeta entered his tent, which was prepared for him by his generals and met with Bardock, Kakarott, Radditz, and Nappa. He informed them of what he saw and what lay ahead of the crew, which included the endless darkness.

They exchanged disheartening looks towards each other but nodded in agreement that they have been through worse with one another. After a few drinks of Saiyan liqueur to keep them warm for the night, the men filed out of the tent leaving the prince to his own brooding thoughts.

As the night drifted on, the small fires disappeared one by one, until only a few were left. The Saiyan army also retired for the night, leaving only a handful of men to keep watch.

Silently, an enemy stood on the lookout, encased in darkness and keeping watch of the trespassers behind the mountain rocks, resulting in perfect camouflage. He gave a signal to numerous other followers, who crept along the walls in perfect silence.

* * *

"So then I said-"

"Quiet you fool! Did you hear that?"

The two Saiyans ceased their story and listened, looking around them. They were two of the few that were still awake to keep watch, warming themselves by the small fire. A few small rocks and pebbles tumbled downward from the top of mountain but no other sound was heard.

"I hear nothing. So anyways-"

Suddenly he stopped and cupped his hands to his throat, gasping for breath. The other Saiyan turned to face his friend, confusion at the site before him.

"Morock?" He questioned, getting up from his seat to provide aid. "What's going on?"

He squinted to fine a dark liquid escaping through his friend's fingers, running thin lines down his neck and into his chest. As he approached forward, Morock collapsed, blood pouring onto the ground below him.

"Morock!" He screamed, checking for a pulse. Before he could get a glance of the cause of death, a knife through his own heart prohibited further investigation.

Soon the entire Saiyan army was enveloped into darkness and the rest of the watchmen were put to rest indefinitely. Not a sound of alarm was made and the creatures of terror advanced onward, immersing themselves amongst the warriors.

They never saw it coming.

* * *

Author's Note: AH! What did you think? I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter and the time just flew by. It was a little shorter but I always like ending on a cliffhanger to keep you guessing :)

What is with Vegeta's dream? And what about Frieza? What is that bastard up to? And of course, what is going to happen to our love-able Saiyans?! Tune in next time!

And as always: please review! I love hearing all of your thoughts - you keep me going.


	18. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! And I'm so so SO SORRY! Please forgive me and my awful writing habits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter - getting so exciting! Can't wait to hear your thoughts. And without further delay I present to you:

**Set Me Free**

Chapter 17

* * *

Faint cries echoed through the walls of the mountain pass. The enemy moved swiftly and silently throughout the army, leaving a ghostly impression, as it captured the lives of soldiers.

Some men tried their luck at running. Further and further into the darkness, they scurried blindly, until their lives were ended by the invaders. Experts of the land, they toyed with their prey, watching as the frantic men tried to battle or flee from their captivity.

Other Saiyans took to the sword, slicing and dicing their enemies, blindly slashing. Limbs were strewn about and blood ran like frozen rivers in the growing black cavern.

Fires were extinguished, one by one, until the darkness enveloped the two clans. Unfortunately for the Saiyans, their foes had the upper hand, as their eyesight piercing through the shadows like it was daylight. More and more filed into the passage, silently finishing off the remaining men.

As rapid as it began, the cries and shouts began to die down. The creatures regrouped and a leader stepped forward, giving unspoken commands. They slinked forward, surrounding Prince Vegeta's tent, and pulled out their blades. The silver edges glistened with fresh red blood until one by one, they filed inward and prepare for the ending blow to the prince of Saiyans.

The leader did the honors, slipping the blade under the soft, warm throat before giving it a quick and final slice. The head rolled to the side of the tent, blood bubbling from the neck. The Saiyan did not even make a plea for his life.

The alien creature smirked, revealing sharp fangs. Satisfied with the outcome, it nodded to the others, signaling their descent from the camp. As it turned to leave, a faint whisper fell upon its left ear.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?"

The hot breath fell stung the alien's face and it released a loud howl of anger as it slashed its blade feverishly at the empty space. Suddenly, the creature's blade ceased its frantic movement. It looked down at its feet, feeling a splash of warm, wet, and sticky colliding with skin. Mesmerized, the alien gawked at the site of its own innards cascading to the ground.

It never saw him coming…

* * *

The prince snapped off pieces of wood from his battered tent. Grabbing anything dry and flammable, Vegeta set to work in creating light. Fires soon bloomed, scattered about the passageway between the mountains. He held out the makeshift torch, squinting as he further examined his surroundings.

The carnage of bodies were strewn about, different colors of blood mixing together – dark purple from the alien creatures with ruby red of Saiyans. The prince looked down at his feet at numerous foreign bodies, recounting the previous hour that occurred after the predator threatened his life.

After taking out the leader of the clan, Vegeta began his work of annihilating the rest of the members of this elite enemy. Stepping out of his tent, his powerful sword as able to take out roughly ten of the creatures in just a few swings. Shortly after, he was able to track down Radditz and together, they were able to extinguish more group members. A massive blood bath was brewing, as they continued their red parade, marching and collecting other Saiyan warriors to join in the fight.

And suddenly the prince paused, looking around and noting the alien creatures had disappeared. He peered into the darkness, looking straight above as he caught a glimpse of the remaining dozens that were fleeing silently with their lives. They soon disappeared out of sight, behind the dark caverns and boulders.

Vegeta cursed, angry at the creatures for their coward escape but turned back to his fellow men. "Pack whatever you have left and find anyone who survived. Including the enemy. Burn the bodies. We leave as soon as possible." He turned to walk back to his broken tent, eager to collect his things and leave.

As the prince broke off timber for firewood, he heard a cry from a fellow soldier. Vegeta looked up from his work, turning his torch in the direction of his men to see a few burly soldiers dragging a battered body. As they came in view, Vegeta was able to identify the being as the enemy and more to his surprise: it was alive.

The prince rushed over, as the men dumped the body at his feet. Vegeta lowered the fire as he squatted down, further examining the creature. He dropped the flame and pulled out a small blade, removing a black mask that enclosed the beast's face, and tossed it to the side.

The alien lived, but barely. Audible wheezing filled the air as he gasped for breath, purple liquid oozing from its mouth. Vegeta grabbed at the being, forcing it to look into his eyes.

"Who are you?" The prince shouted, startling the alien. It said nothing but regained its composure and stared into the black eyes of the prince. A smirk formed upon the green lips and it hacked up a mouthful of blood with mucus before launching it directly at Vegeta's face.

Vegeta saw red, his patience running thin as his fury grew. He was in no mood for any of this. Quickly, he wiped away the bloody saliva from his face and slipped the small knife under the alien's throat within a second. The alien released a chuckle at the prince's attempts to gain information. It mumbled a word and shook its head.

The prince loosened his grip on the blade, a confused look briefly crossed his features. Prince Vegeta knew many different languages from being on the planet's council and of course, next in line for king. This language, however, was foreign to him. He truly had no idea of the origin.

Vegeta straightened up, focusing back to the task at hand. The alien continued to laugh, purple drool emitting from his lips. The prince scowled then discovered the fatal blow that would end this creature's life within the next few minutes.

A massive puncture would was settled on the left side of the green monster's chest. A thick dark fluid bubbled from it with each passing breath and each chuckled.

Finally, Prince Vegeta released a smirk and stood up. "You may be dying but there's still time to hurt you." He crushed the heel of his boot into the erupting chest wound of the victim before him.

The alien released a cry. A look of pure agony crossed its features, as it begged for cessation in its foreign language. But the look in Vegeta's eyes told the creature it would not happen. A fire blazed in those dark orbs, a manic look spread across his face, and a sadistic smile across the prince's ruby lips.

"Now! Tell me! I know you can understand me. Let me end your pitiful life – just tell me who you are!"

The green beast released a hiss, cursing in several different tongues. However, the prince continued his wrath. "Answer me! Who is your leader?"

Finally the being gave one more breath, gasping out one more simple word, before lying lifeless beneath the black boot of Prince Vegeta.

The rest of the Saiyans looked around at each other, shrugging their shoulders. They gave no attention to the prince, figuring no information was gained. Time was being wasted, and they set to work to find more survivors and pack to continue on their journey.

Meanwhile, Radditz stood by his leader, noting the distressed and shocking look on Vegeta's face. "What is it, sir?"

Vegeta backed away from the body, still in shock. The alien muttered several languages and curses at the prince, who managed to recognize the very last.

Radditz stared at his leader, prodding for more information, "did he manage to say anything important?"

Prince Vegeta broke his stare with the body to turn towards the soldier. "Frieza."

* * *

The army of over a hundred Saiyans led by Prince Vegeta was now reduced to a meager ten. Vegeta grew more anxious by the second, a cold sweat on his upper brow. The last word of the alien lingering in the air: "Frieza." How could this be? Vegeta pondered, deep in thought about the events that just occurred.

The group of ten sat around one of the remaining fires, contemplating their next moves. Some men argued to turn back, frightened at the next move, which could be their last. The dark caverns held shadows and unseen dangers. Others shouted to continue on and finish what they came here to do.

Vegeta remained staring into the bright yellow orange flames, mesmerized, as he thought about what to do next. Suddenly, a jab in his ribs brought him from his daze. "Well boss, what do you think?" Radditz sighed, eyeing the prince. The other men stopped their arguing and silently waited for Vegeta to speak.

The prince released a deep breath. "We march on, get through the pass, and meet up at one of my father's camps on the other side. We will then discuss our next move. In the meantime, our enemy is waiting for us. We kill, take no prisoners, and get the fuck out of this place."

The men shouted their excitement and immediately grabbed the remainder of their belongings before setting out. Vegeta and Nappa took the lead, carefully following the dark passageway Vegeta scoped out previously. They continued along the path, the air becoming more stale and heavy, as the walls continued to close in. Two feet of width left the men marching in a single line, holding their torches high.

With no sign of light ahead of them, the army began to grumble about their predicaments and voiced their concerns over hunger and fatigue. Vegeta stopped for a brief moment, narrowing his eyes. "We are leaving this mountain without stopping. If you cannot keep up, that is your business. We wait for no one."

Not another word fell from the lips of the obedient soldiers.

* * *

Bulma found herself inspecting her reflection, as she stood in front of the full-length mirror situated in her shared quarters with the prince. She carefully slid her fingers over the beautiful necklace Vegeta had given her before his departure.

She released a sigh, thinking it has been way too long. At least a week since he left and dare she admit it, she missed the guy! A smile crossed her face as she thought back to him and some of their special memories. She looked out the window, remembering running through the rain with that handsome devil. "Oh Vegeta…" She trailed off with a sigh.

Bulma slowly trailed the enormous room, touching items that belonged to the prince and sparking some memories back into her mind with a grin. The leather couch, his many bottles of liquor, dirty combat boots that were thrown in the corner…

Deciding she needed a break from her thoughts, she left the royal quarters for a stroll in other parts of the palace. She needed a good distraction and getting lost in a different part of the castle seemed like the perfect waste of time she needed.

The young woman hummed to herself as she walked past some memorabilia strung upon the walls. She suddenly found herself in another great hall, although it looked unused in ages. The only light that was present was from the massive windows to her right. Velvet rich maroon curtains hung from above, blocking out some of the light. Bulma hurried over, ripping some open to shed light on the features of the wall.

Tall oil paintings hung, mainly of the royal family of Vegetasei, along with swords and various other weapons. Bulma squinted, attempting to make out the features of the family painting that hung in front of her. A young boy with dark hair stood in the front of an older man, sitting on a throne, while a woman at his side, standing. "Vegeta?" She questioned out loud, further examining the small boy.

"Yes, that's him alright. What happened?"

Bulma jumped in fright at the intrusion and quickly turned towards the source. She smiled, realizing it was the queen. "Your highness" Bulma said, giving a slight bow in respect.

The queen gave a short wave of her hand and frowned, "please dear call me Esmeralda." Bulma was shocked at such a privilege but nodded in acceptance. The queen ushered the young woman over towards a bench, seated beneath one of the windows overlooking another one of the gardens. She waved to her guards, dismissing them for the time being.

"Admiring one of our gleeful family portraits, I see?" She smiled.

Bulma released a chuckle and turned back to the painting, noting that none of them wore any hint of a smile on their faces. Their display was stoic and strong. Bulma did not expect any less from the family of Vegetasei. "Yes, its lovely."

Esmeralda rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh please, dear. You do not have to lie to me! Now my husband on the other hand…" She joked, then added. "Speaking of which, did Kakarott give you that lovely necklace? I always thought you two were so cute together." A genuine smile was placed on the queen's face as she waited for Bulma's answer.

Shocked, Bulma almost completely forgot her relationship with the prince was still a secret to mostly everyone in the palace. Bulma mumbled out a quick yes and excused herself, stating she had other matters to attend to. She did not know what else to say for matter and was nervous she may let it slip that she and Vegeta were seeing each other, instead of Kakarott. She hurriedly took off in the direction of her lab. Work always cleared her mind!

* * *

A bright white light burst through the darkness. After a day of marching in a single-file line, the soldiers found their salvation. Cheers erupted through the crew. Suddenly the prince gave a hiss, telling them to silence their voices. Vegeta heard talking, right outside the exit. A language he did not understand and concluded it must be more of the alien creatures. _They were waiting for us here the whole time, _Vegeta thought, irritated at the circumstances. Without most of his men and little space, there was not much he could do as far as a surprise attack on these creatures.

The prince stopped marching as they neared the exit, whispering his plan and spreading the news of the ambush that sat outside their escape. As it appeared, the aliens were currently distracted with each other, engaged in conversation, unaware of the blood thirsty Saiyans that lay within the dark tunnel.

Vegeta gave the signal and all the men burst through the exit within a matter of seconds, swords and weapons poised and ready for battle. The Saiyans had the advantage, as they immediately began slicing and dicing their enemies, who were completely unprepared at the time. The aliens quickly tried to find their weapons, but it was too late.

After the small fight, Vegeta inspected the group of fifteen green aliens, laying around, purple blood smeared across the white landscape. A blizzard was beginning to form but Vegeta continued his inspection of the slain creatures, looking for any new information that would be helpful.

"Sir…"

Vegeta gave a wave of dismissal, still stalking around and digging through pockets and bags of the aliens.

"Your highness…"

The prince angrily turned around to his army, irritated by second interruption. "What! What is it?" He hissed. The soldier pointed to the side of the mountain they just escaped. Hundreds of aliens crawled towards the Saiyan soldiers at an alarming rate.

Vegeta mumbled several curses, mostly at himself for being so stupid at the second ambush by this mediocre clan. "Alright men! Battle positions!" He shouted, crouching low, his sword drawn and ready. "Steady!"

The ground beneath their feet shook and rumbled from the enemy approaching. Small rocks tumbled from the mountain tops. Soon the first line of aliens dropped down and began to run towards the small group of Saiyans.

Prince Vegeta was the first to lead, releasing a battle cry as he raced towards the enemy, slashing blinding. His men followed without question. Swords clanked against each other, fresh red and purple blood mixed. Cries were heard in both languages.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, looking at the mountainside, attempting to count some of the numbers that continued to flow down the cavern. He shook his head. _There's too many…_ He never thought he would ever say that but he knew he could not give up now.

After what seemed like hours, the prince looked again at the mountain. Less dense in numbers but still present, the enemy continued to thrive, crashing down upon them. Vegeta paired up with Kakarott and back to back, fought off the enemy.

Suddenly, the area cleared, without heed or warning. Confused, Vegeta immediately eyed the mountainside to find it completely bare. He could have sworn there were more on the way…

The prince fell to his knees, dropping his sword out of pure exhaustion. Sweat dripped from his brow, even in the cold snowy wind. Purple and red decorated his clothes and covered his face and arms. One could barely recognize him as the prince.

"How many men do we have?" He questioned, sitting against a nearby boulder. He reached in his sack for some water to find it was gone since exiting the tunnel.

"Well, there's me and-" Radditz trailed off, looking around for the rest of the survivors. "And Kakarott, Bardock…"

Nappa's bald head could be seen in the distance. "Oh there's Nappa." Radditz pointed. "And looks like there's Turk."

Turk was another Saiyan soldier, found walking by Nappa's side towards the rest of the group.

Vegeta nodded, licking his dry lips. "We need to keep moving. Anyone injured?" He asked the group of remaining Saiyans. Bardock was busy wrapping a wound on Kakarott's upper right thigh.

"Ready when you are, boss!" Kakarott shouted.

Vegeta got up stiffly, dusting himself off and grabbing a handful of snow to rub off the blood from his face and hands. "We are near my father's camp. We will be there by night fall."

The men sauntered onward, missing their horses and layers of furs as the snow beat down heavily upon them. The deep white powder piled up to their knees as the temperatures dropped steadily. But the army continued on, grateful they were no longer trapped in the mountain pass.

* * *

The blizzard continued, showering white over the men. Vegeta squinted, looking in the distance for any sort of sign they were close. The white-out conditions were making it difficult for navigation and a pang of worry hit the prince. He quickly pulled out a compass-like tool from his pocket, to ensure they were headed in the right direction. He sighed in relief. Should be just over this hill.

As they reached the top, Vegeta peered down, seeing nothing but white. He growled in annoyance. Absolutely everything was going wrong. At this rate, he would never leave this horrible planet!

"Look there!" Bardock shouted, drawing the prince's attention to a puff of smoke, which lead to small tent. The men shouted their praise once again and took off in a sprint towards the shelter, while Vegeta marched on, a smirk on his face. He was just relieved it was here.

As they peeled open the leather flaps of the tent, a scent of cigars, food, and wine filled the air. The men piled instead, followed lastly by the prince. They lined up, waiting for their leader to enter and give the next orders. Vegeta said nothing as he crossed into the warmth of the shelter. His eyes first fell upon his father, then to the companion sitting across the wooden table.

"Frieza."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! Again, I'm sorry I suck at updating! I promise the next chapter will be out soon. I was busy falling in love with the BBC show Sherlock starring Benedict Cumberbatch - I highly recommend it! In fact I used one of the lines in here, ha! Also, I've been catching up on my Game of Thrones, which "beyond the wall" scenery helped me write this chapter, giving me some good ideas.

I feel this story is getting exciting now and more fun to write. Its coming together nicely, in my opinion. Please review - can't wait to hear from all you fabulous people again :)


End file.
